Seika Shika
by Valsed
Summary: Temibles sombras amenazan, tientan y corrompen el alma, pero no todo sera tan facil para aquellos ni para él, qué sucedera?. Yaoi –Pareja principal HyogaXShun, mencion de otras parejas –Deathfic–
1. Parte 1

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, NCS

««»»

««»»

Shun suspiro con tristeza, hacia tiempo que se sentía extraño, como si cientos de punzantes cargas golpearan su cuerpo, eran tantas las cosas que ocupaban su mente que llegaban a causarle pesar. A veces no lograba evitar sucumbirse a la tristeza, dejando que saliera al exterior permitiendo que la gente a su alrededor lo notaran y se preocuparan por él, no quería molestarlos pero... no podía evitar sentirse triste, sentía culpa por todas las cosas que hizo y que no logro evitar, tanto dolor y muerte pasaron ante sus ojos, que sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos siempre llegaban.

El hermoso paisaje tras la ventana de su cuarto era lo que tenia acaparando su vista, en ese privado lugar tenia el tiempo para recordar a aquellos momentos; su mente divagaba tanto que llego a pensar que eran tan pesados por recordarlos de manera tan profunda, en vez de tan solo rememorarlos.

La tarde sucumbía por el pasar del tiempo, el sol moría por el oeste creando gran cantidad de tonalidades cobrizas, rojas y purpúreas; era un hermoso espectáculo de colores. Multiformes sombras se hacían presentes por el paso de la escasa luz que persistía... se escabullía aun luchando contra las sombras.

Una simple sombra fue lo que llamo su atención, curiosamente atractiva, ¿qué tenia ella que las demás no?; tal vez ese movimiento distinto como si vida tuviera; los ojos de Shun mostraron un anormal falta de expresión mientras miraba aquello formar una silueta, eso frente a él lo miraba sin ojos y le hablaba sin bocas. Sus inaudibles palabras llegaron directo a la pena mas profunda de Shun.

"Deseas que se vaya, que tu corazón sea libre, que el pasado se borre, vivir sin remordimiento"

-¿quién eres tu?- pregunto en murmuro, apenas audible

"Te puedo ayudar a desaparecer esa angustia, pero como sabes para todo hay un precio, yo pido vida por vida"

-¿puedes hacer que mi corazón deje de dudar?-

"La muerte es un fin, un camino... donde abandonas el cuerpo, y tu alma se vuelve indefensa luchando contra los designio de un ser que ha decidido que es hora de cambiar, pero... no siempre es así"

-no entiendo-

"Déjame ayudarte, prometo quitarte esa pena"

««»»

Hyoga veía con atención la puerta frente a él, sabia quien estaba tras de ella pues por eso estaba allí deseaba verlo, lo había notado triste y sabia porque, ya que lo que mas admiraba era esa dulce alma. Entro al cuarto deseando hablar con él, lo encontró mirando por la ventana; se acerco y coloco a su lado, esperando que lo viera, apenas podía ver el rabillo del ojos, pero le extrañaba que aun no se percatara de su presencia.

No quería seguir esperando, y colocando su mano en el hombro del peliverde lo movió ligeramente, la cabeza de Shun se movió un poco permitiendo al ruso ver los ojos vacíos de peliverde.

-Shun- llamo preocupado, el aludido bajo la mirada y después la alzo demostrando confusión.

-Hyoga- se reacomodo en el marco de la ventana -¿qué pasa?-

-¿estas bien, me preocupaste muchisimo- dijo con la mas sincera voz sin percatarse de ello.

Shun lo miro extrañado por esas palabras, mas por la forma en que fueron dichas -¿te preocupaste por mi?-

-claro que si, te he visto muy extraño estos días, quiero que vuelvas a hacer el mismo- se acerco tomando ambos hombros firmemente.

-yo... yo... perdóname por preocuparte- pronuncio con timidez

El rubio negó con la cabeza -mientras estés bien no importa-

Shun sonrío ligeramente, le alegraba sentirlo tan cerca; cuantas veces deseo tenerlo así de cerca sin que nada a su alrededor le impidiera disfrutarlo. Descubrir cada uno de sus detalles que lo hacían tan perfecto a sus ojos, su tersa piel, los delineados rasgos, esa dorada melena ahora destellando tonos rojizos causados por el ocaso, sus profundos zafiros sombreados por las sombras del crepúsculo, enfocados únicamente en él. -Hyoga yo-

La mano del rubio soltó el hombro y sintiéndose confiado por esa profunda mirada en él, tomo la mejilla sonrojada de Shun, acariciándola suavemente. -Shun hay algo importante que quiero decirte, se que no es el momento adecuado pero...-

-Hyoga-

-espera Shun, sino no podré decírtelo, y es que...-

El peliverde, se sentía tan nervioso, la dulce mirada y el tierno gesto eran tan cautivadores, sus penas fueron retiradas de su mente y corazón, solo esa agradable sensación lo inundaba por completo. Si es posible que las tristezas desaparezcan cuando una inmensa alegría se encuentra iluminado frente a tus ojos.

-Shun tu...- las palabras que mas dicha dan, también son las mas difíciles de pronunciar . Pero Hyoga sabia que sino las decía ahora, le seria aun mas difícil decirlas después, penar por el simple arrepentimiento de no haberlas pronunciado en ese momento y alargar el sufrimiento de tenerlo lejos.

Shun sospechaba lo que le diría y ansiaba el momento de que fueran pronunciadas por quien amaba secretamente, lo deseaba tanto. La distancia entre ellos se cerraba, el sonrojo del ojiverde aumentaba...

Un agudo dolor en la cabeza llevo a Shun a separase, había sido como un grito desesperado, el ojiverde se llevo una mano a la parte mas adolorida de su cabeza.

En cuanto se separaron Hyoga suspiro resignándose a que ese no seria el momento en que le confesaría lo que siente; se había ilusionado creyendo que por fin iba a poder decirle. Y es que, aunque no recordaba cuando, había sentido algo muy especial por el caballero de Andromeda, solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando todo había terminado y pudo tener tiempo de analizar su vida para descubrirse a si mismo, y lo que sentía por Shun era sin duda el descubrimiento mas hermoso que había hecho.

-¿qué te parece si vamos a comer?-

-yo...-

-eh, eh , eh no me digas que tienes hambre, se que la tienes así que no me mientas.

Shun bajo la mirada tímidamente -si, vamos-

Hyoga lo sujeto de la mano y lo llevo hasta el comedor; la cena estaba servida, todos los miraron . Shun sentía ese agarre tan cálido y hermoso, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido tras sus latidos de su corazón.

-hasta que bajan- comento Seiya con cierto reproche -ya tenia hambre-

-ya Seiya- le reprocho, -les sirvo de cenar- dijo Shiryu levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la cocina. Rápidamente el ambiente se volvió alegre

««»»

Un hermoso amanecer se mostraba a sus ojos, no sabia si era por los rastros de lo sentido la noche anterior, o porque por fin sentía paz. Para que recordar el pasado cuando el presente te muestra grandes oportunidades de felicidad.

Era temprano, y Shun bajo para hacer algo de ejercicio, disfrutando de la bella naturaleza, aunque... lo que mas deseaba ahora era disfrutar de otra. Ese acercamiento con Hyoga era claro, o así lo veía él, para que seguir escondiendo lo que sentía si existía la posibilidad de que todo saldría bien.

"Hoy" se dijo "hoy le diré lo que siento, mi corazón me dice que no tengo nada que perder, le diré... se lo diré. Hyoga desde cuando he querido decirte cuanto me gustas, y hoy por fin te diré que te am...", detuvo sus pasos, de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza, se sentía como una advertencia de no continuar, pero ¿no continuar que?. Dejo a un lado el dolor, cuando sintió una mirada sobre él.

-¿quién esta ahí?- exigió saber, una rápida sombra le trajo los recuerdos de la extraña platica que tuvo anoche, algo que creyó una alucinación. -conteste-.

"¿Deseas esta vida, ¿una con un pasado manchado?"

-¿de que habla, luche para poder tener esta vida- sus palabras sonaron seguras.

"a causa de sufrimientos de otros"

-¿quién eres tu, y ¿qué quieres de mi?-

De entre las sombras, un hombre alto, de cabellera castaña oscura hasta los hombros, escasa barba, ojos miel, rasgos finos, mirada seria y penetrante, piel sumamente blanca, cubierto por un largo abrigo negro.

Shun lo miraba embelesado, perdido en sus profundo ojos que mostraban nada y a la vez cientos de tormentos, era aterradores y fascinantes, el peliverde se perdió en ellos, embrujado por tal belleza. Esa persona frente a él torció ligeramente los labios en señal de una discreta sonrisa.

El alto sujeto se acerco lentamente, Shun seguía viéndolo con la boca entre abierta, sus ojos perdidos, ningún movimiento mas que el de su cabeza al seguir los pasos del cautivante ser.

La distancia que los separaba era casi nula, el castaño sujeto suavemente el mentón de Shun poniendo su boca peligrosamente cerca.

-¿qué que quiero de ti?- su voz sonaba hechizante -te quiero a ti-

-¿ah?- emitió confundido

-te daré lo que desees para poder tenerte- rozo su labios, Shun no reacciono, su mente estaba en blanco -solo pídemelo-

-y-yo no deseo nada, soy feliz con lo que tengo- dijo en murmuro

-¿seguro, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, te deseo pero sabré esperar... siempre consigo lo que quiero- la mano del castaño abandono el mentón y acaricio la mejilla pasando de largo hasta su oreja y acariciar la verde melena.

Shun se dejo llevar por esas caricias cerrando los ojos, era una sensación agradable. Volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba solo, mareado y confundido. Llevo su mano a la zona acariciada, ahora que su mente le permitía tener uso de razón, comparo ese tacto como una acaricio del viento y no como un contacto de piel, tan vacio.

Dejo a un lado las ganas de ejercitarse y con paso inseguro, regreso a la mansión. Al entrar encontró a Seiya.

-Hola Shun, vamos a comer-

-no- dijo rápidamente

-qué?- pregunto confundido ante la súbita respuesta

-no tengo hambre, me siento un poco mal... iré a descansar-

-esta bien, espero que no sea nada malo-

-gracias Seiya- caminando hacia su habitación. Seiya lo miro extrañado hasta que lo perdió de vista, y creyendo en lo dicho, se dirigió al comedor. Al entrar al lugar se encontró a Shiryu y Hyoga, ambos estaban mantenían una trivial conversación -Hola chicos- saludo el castaño con su acostumbrada alegría.

-Seiya- fue el saludo del rubio

-Hola Seiya-

-ya vamos a comer?-

-solo que lleguen Sahori y Shun

-mm, Shun no va a acompañarnos a desayunar, se siente mal- el rubio puso su atención al escuchar las ultimas palabras.

-¿te dijo que tiene?- pregunto el pelinegro

-solo que se sentía algo mal y que iba a descansar-

-¿quién se siente mal?- pregunto Sahori al entrar

-Shun- contesto Seiya

-espero que no sea algo grave-

-esperemos que no-

-por el momento comamos y después iré a verle- agrego la pelilila

Hyoga disimulo su preocupación; el día anterior lo había visto y había notado algo raro en él. "Me hubiera dado cuenta antes para así poder cuidarlo, pero aun así... es una buena oportunidad para estar cerca de él" penso mientras desayunaba, y buscaba la manera de poder decir lo que no había podido.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Shun se dejo caer en su cama boca abajo con la vista perdida en algún punto en la pared, aun mareado; su mente divagaba entre extraños recuerdos de tristeza y otros de alegría, el malestar no pasaba, intentaba vaciar su cabeza y poder descansar, sentirse tranquilo, pero...

¿Quién era esa persona que se encontró en la mañana, ¿realmente había ahí una persona, su mano fue llevada nuevamente a su mejilla, recordando esa sensación tan vacía y perturbadora.

¿Qué había sucedido, ¿por que le decía que había algo que deseaba, ¿qué mas podía desear que no tuviera ya, tal vez... el amor de Hyoga, pero eso era algo que no se podía conseguir así.

Sus ojos se cerraban, no era fatiga, pero se dejaba llevar a un mundo de sueños, un lugar relajante.

««»»

Estaría solo, lo sabia porque así lo había pedido, no soportaba mas el guardar silencio, solo eran un par de palabras, cuanto mas tendría que soportar tenerlo lejos de su corazón. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, equilibrando la bandeja con el desayuno que le traía.

Lo vio dormido, dejo la bandeja en el buró y se aproximo a donde estaba Shun, se veía tan dulce. Se coloco a un lado subió una rodilla en la cama recargándose con una de sus manos, era mucha la tentación al verlo tan indefenso, deseaba protegerlo. Su otra mano recorrió hasta donde los cabellos verdes le estorbaban para tener una vista completa del perfil. Su mano viajo lentamente, se detuvo al ver los párpados temblar.

««»»

Había sentido un tacto en su mejilla, abrió los ojos descubriendo que esto si se sentía cálido, vio lo que creyó en un principio una aparición, ahí frente a él se encontraba la persona que tanto deseaba; no sabia si era un sueño; pero que importaba mientras ahí lo tuviera; le sonrío.

-perdona por despertarte- dijo el rubio sin intenciones de moverse

El peliverde comprobó entonces que no era una imagen creada por su esperanzada mente -Hyoga- dijo sonrojándose, empezaba a sentirse nervioso ante la cercanía. Se giro quedando recostado de costado, pues fue todo lo que Hyoga le permitió moverse en esa posición.

-Shun yo... quiero decirte- El mas pequeño iba a interrumpirlo pero fue detenido por un dedo en sus labios -Shun...- cuanto trabajo, si ahí lo tenia, acorralado bajo de él, aguardando con esa sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba y con sus ojos brillantes esperando escucharlo, no sabia si Shun sospechaba lo que le diría, pero le encantaba verlo tan alegre. -Shun...-

-te amo Hyoga- para que seguir esperando, si sabia lo que vendría, su corazón no le mentiría con eso. El rubio lo miro sorprendido, viendo su cara de picardía -era eso lo que me ibas a decir?-

-yo... ah-, su amado tan suspicaz, le había quitado la oportunidad de ser quien se confesara -no- dijo intentando ocultar la sonrisa que intentaba escaparse.

-¿no?- pregunto confuso, casi entristecido.

-no, como iba a decir que amo a Hyoga, si a quien amo es a Shun-, su mano paso de un simple tacto a sujetarle el rostro -te amo-

Shun sonrío enormemente en cuanto escucho esas palabras, no se había movido, pero el aliento de Hyoga lo sentía mas cercano, sus labios fijos en su vista se aproximaban; lo deseaba y cerrando sus ojos, se preparo para disfrutarlo.

Hyoga lo vio cerrar sus ojos, le encantaban sus esmeraldas, pero mas le encanto verle ese rostro de deseo, el también lo deseaba, y sin alargar mas el momento, junto sus labios, fue un beso dulce, tierno. Su primer beso.

Pero ya había saboreado sus labios, y deseaba mas, no sabia sin avanzar mas temiendo asustar a Shun y así alejarlo de su lado, o si también lo deseaba. En cuanto se separo, vio que Shun aun no abría los ojos, era mucha la tentación, su boquita entreabierta invitaba a mas.

Nuevamente junto sus labios, puso ambas manos en la cama para una mejor posición, Shun sintió el movimiento y también se acomodo, ¿qué faltaba? Nada. Hyoga no pudo ni deseo evitar conocer esa dulce boca a caramelo.

Shun sintió un invasor en su boca, un muy ligero temblor lo acompaño al descubrimiento de esos nuevas sensaciones, sus manos sin consultarlo, apresaron la cintura de Hyoga, deseando disfrutar mas de ese beso. Deseaba corresponderle, pero no sabia como; así que siguiendo sus instintos dejo que su lengua hablara por él. Hyoga dejo caer su cuerpo sobre él sin aplastarlo...

Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez, dejo de corresponder al beso, Hyoga al sentirlo tenso se separo. -¿qué pasa Shun?- pregunto confundido, temiendo haber sido muy rápido

El ojiverde había sentido un agudo dolor de cabeza, demasiado penetrante y perturbador, sus ojos le mostraban un imagen borrosa de Hyoga, pero podía ver que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, se veía preocupado, y eso no quería él, deseaba hacerlo feliz -nada- le sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

-perdóname si fui muy rápido-

-no Hyoga, no, es que... me dolió la cabeza-, sus ojos levemente teñidos de rojo le probaron que su impertinencia no había sido el causante.

El ruso se tranquilizo sabiéndose inocente, pero si se reprocho haber olvidado que Shun se encontraba cansado -Seiya me dijo que te sentías mal- se levanto con cierto recelo y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse en la cama -y te traje el desayuno-

-gracias Hyoga-, sonrío no solo con una simple alegría, sino con un corazón rebosante de dicha, se habían confesado.

««»»

El desayuno fue consumido, y Hyoga salió llevándose los trastes utilizados, Shun estaba aun en su cuarto, se había mareado cuando quiso acompañar al rubio, pero ¿por que se sentía mal, tal vez solo era un ligero malestar que pronto desaparecería, pero... había algo mas, una extraña sensación de sopor llenaba su cuerpo haciéndole olvidar donde estaba.

"no deberías tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, ¿cómo sabes que no juega contigo?" escucho decir sin encontrar el dueño, pero sabia quien era y a pesar de todo no sintió miedo, permaneció sentado en la orilla de la cama, los brazos caídos a sus costados y los ojos vacíos.

-¿de que hablas?- salió apenas audible su voz, dejandose llevar por esa hipnotizante voz

"Tu corazón es muy grande, los sentimientos se pierden en él, y aun mas cuando buscas aliviar tu pena, haciéndote creer lo que tu anhelante deseo te pide"

-no, yo se lo que quiero- las palabras brotaban automáticamente

"tan dulce e inocente. Has engañado tu corazón con una farsa que causara dolor a muchos"

-n-no se de que hablas-

Esa sensual voz llegaba hasta su interior presionándolo. "Te enseñare un nuevo mundo, uno donde la pena y la angustia son solo un juego, uno donde la culpa no existe, ese mundo te enseñara las maravillas del deseo"

-¿deseo, no... no yo quiero amor-

"si deseas amor, te lo daré"

-yo quiero el amor de mi hermano, de mis amigos, de... Hyoga-

"oh no, eso no es amor"

-si yo los amo-

"lo se, pero ello a ti no"

-¿no?- su voz tembló al hacer la pregunta, perdía el control de si

"No, tu hermano te dejo por su felicidad, busco a la persona que ama y te abandono aquí. Tus amigos te aprecian como compañero, como alguien mas que forman parte de sus preciadas vidas, no como un amigo, Hyoga, frío y orgulloso crees que realmente se fijaría en un niño tan inocente"

-abandono... inocente...- repetía

"Shun solo eres alguien mas para ellos, se desharían de ti en cuanto pudieran, yo te puedo dar el amor que buscas y hacerte olvidar tus culpas"

-amor... culpas...- su voz iba perdiendo sentimiento

"No es posible que tantos años de lucha, de lastimar y matar sean olvidados, las personas no olvidan, te hacen recordar tus penas buscando su propio alivio, son egoístas. El mundo que te ofrezco no te juzgara por tu pasado"

-matar... penas...- su mente se nublaba

"Ven Shun, ven, mereces conocer una nueva felicidad, donde realmente te aprecien, donde la sangre que mancha tus manos no sea una carga"

-sangre...- opresión en su interior

"Ven déjame ayudarte"

-... s-si- dejo todo en búsqueda de lo ofrecido

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. Parte 2

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

**Marin-de-Leo-NOA**: Muchas gracias por tu rr, animas mucho a seguir.  
**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Arigato gozaimasu por tu rr, y aqui espero te agrade el capitulo.

««»»

««»»

Hyoga había dejado ya los traste y regresaba a la habitación de Shun; feliz, por fin le había dicho que lo amaba, y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondido. Se había cumplido lo que tanto deseaba. Caminaba de regreso diciéndose a si mismo que todo era verdad, que no era uno de sus tantos sueños añorantes.

Llego al pasillo de las habitaciones cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió, hubiera sido algo normal, pero él era un señor de los hielos, y no siente escalofrío, un aire turbio... pesado inundaba el lugar, busco de donde provenía y descubrió con temor el lugar de origen. Corrió con urgencia entrando al lugar, para ver a Shun de pie, frente a le ventana, la mano derecha extendida.

Shun- camino hasta él, lo abrazo de la cintura -Shun- llamo con temor, el peliverde se dejo caer inconsciente en los fuertes brazos de Hyoga.

Ese enrarecido ambiente desapareció con rapidez, Hyoga cargo a Shun y lo recostó en la cama, su rostro mostraba preocupación, el peliverde parecía dormir tranquilamente, sin saber el susto que aun quedaba en el rubio.

Qué había sido eso, qué hacia Shun, por que sintió muerte y dolor con aquel escalofrío, eran las preguntas que se hacia Hyoga, buscando la razón de todo eso, comprender porque a pesar de tanto sufrimiento vivido, no conseguirían paz.

Hyoga- una voz desde la puerta le llamo la atención, volteando a ver quien era.

Sahori- dijo como contestación y regresando su vista a quien dormía

esta bien?- pregunto acercándoseles

si, pero... no se que paso-

sentí unja presencia oscura y vine a ver- dijo con seriedad y temor, al ser lo único que sabia

qué crees que sea?-

La chica negó con la cabeza -no lo se-

y Shun?-

habrá que investigar-, Hyoga volteo a verla -iremos al Santuario-

cuando?-

mañana-

bien- volteo a ver al peliverde y dejo que la chica saliera en silencio

Su preocupación había aumentado al ver a la reencarnación de Atena tomar medidas, reconociendo entonces que un peligro los amenazaba, sobre todo a quien ama.

Se levanto de la cama después de haberlo cubierto con las sabanas, y fue hacia la ventana, el mismo lugar que Shun siempre ocupaba; comprendió porque a él le gustaba ese lugar, se veía gran parte del hermoso jardín, las hojas danzando suavemente por la brisa matutina, y la inmensidad del azul celeste se contemplaba fácilmente, la claridad del día le dio un alivio, el esplendor del infinito lo hizo sentirse libre para relajarse.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, cerro sus ojos con fuerzas intentando calmarlo; no quería seguir acostado, y se incorporo quedando sentado en la cama, y doblando su cuerpo volvió a sujetar su cabeza ante un repentino malestar.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, cubierto por una sabana, recordó que esperaba a que Hyoga regresara y que... alguien le hablaba, no sabia quien, pero extrañamente lo sintió... acogedora.

Sintió a alguien con él, y con la mirada encontró a la otra persona, sonrío con ternura al verlo dormido en la ventana, se levanto, pero un ligero mareo lo obligo ha hacerlo con lentitud, tomo una manta que tenia sobre la cama y cubrió a Hyoga con ella. Pero la manta se deslizo al piso cuando el rubio se movió al despertar.

buenas noches Hyoga- se dio cuenta que había dormido todo el día

Shun, te sientes bien?-

si- sonrío para confirmar sus palabras -pero, por que te quedaste aquí, es incomodo para dormir-

Le sonrío -si, pero no me di cuenta de a que hora de dormí, pero mmm- estiro su cuerpo -vamos a cenar, creo que aun llegamos-

si, vamos-

En el comedor, ya habían empezado a comer. -vaya, vaya miren quienes nos hicieron el favor de acompañarnos- se burlo Seiya

creímos que se iban a quedar para siempre ahí encerrados- agrego Shiryu

qué crees que hayan estado haciendo todo ese tiempo Shiryu?- pregunto con doble intención

Seiya no entiendo tus palabras- dijo seriamente Hyoga, mientras tomaba asiento junto con Shun. Los otros tres chicos se miraron entre si.

bueno, es que después que subiste el desayuno a Shun, subimos nosotros a ver como estaba- comento Shiryu viendo su comida, pero con una sonrisa en rostro.

ah?- exclamo Shun sospechando lo que querían decir.

entonces?- pregunto Sahori esperando que ellos hablaran

Shun y yo somos novios, ahora a desayunar- comento con disgusto al haber sido espiado

uy que alegre- se burlo Seiya -no se como lo aguantas Shun-

eso me hace creer que no nos querían decir- dijo con falsa tristeza el pelinegro

no Shiryu, es que no habías acordado nada- quiso arreglar las cosas

no, no, no Shun, ustedes no querían decirnos, qué? no somos amigos?-

Seiya, claro que si-

mmm, esta bien los perdonamos-

y cuando le dirán a Ikki, no creo que se alegre- pregunto Shiryu

en cuanto lo vea-

pues lo veras pronto Shun, mañana iremos al santuario-

Ikki esta en el santuario?- pregunto extrañado Seiya

oh si que esta- agrego la chica

me alegra por mi hermano- sabiendo los motivos de porque estaba ahí.

pues yo espero que este de buen humor cuando lleguemos- exclamo Hyoga esperanzado

tu crees que mi hermano siempre esta enojado?-

no creo, lo se-

Ikki no es así, ya veras que se alegrara-

si tu lo dices-

Hyoga- lo regaño

miren, acabamos de presenciar la primera pelea de esta linda pareja- dijo con burla Seiya

si, pues celebremos la reconciliación- comento Sahori. Hyoga y Shun se sonrojaron.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Las sombras de la noche borraban los últimos rastros de luz vespertina, una luz platinada apareció mas tranquila y misteriosa, en cuanto la negrura lo cubrió todo. Los sonidos cambiaban, silenciandose, pero a la vez mas difíciles de ocultar.

Los habitantes de la mansión dormían plácidamente, disfrutando de un relajante descanso. Pero... un viento errante, cargado de obsesión y sangre se adentraba, nadie lo percibió; llego hasta un cuarto, paso por la puerta como si no existiera, subió a la cama y se introdujo en el interior del ocupante.

La persona en la cama se levanto, sus ojos profundos se discernían vacíos, sus pies se movían automáticamente, la brisa nocturna lo envolvió por completo en cuanto salió de su lugar de residencia, refrescando su cuerpo, algunos mechones se movieron por la voluntad del aire.

Los arboles se quedaban atrás, las plantas, arboles le marcaban un camino incierto. Un figura se presento iluminado por los reflejos de la luna, imponente, seductor.

te esperaba- la voz fue suave y relajante -perdona que te sacara tan noche, pero deseaba verte-

por que?- sus palabras salían insensibles, llanas.

te deseo y te quiero a mi lado- su cuerpo tan cerca, podía sentir el calor de chico, su cabeza se movía buscando detalles en la jovial piel.

por que yo, no lo entiendo-

eres hermoso, por eso y porque tus sentimientos son tan grandes que me siento maravillados por ellos-

quién eres, qué eres?-

yo soy nada, y todo, soy vida y muerte, soy deseo y sangre en su máxima expresión, controlo mi tiempo, mi vida, no sigo reglas ni destinos. Lucho, mato y persisto, las penas y culpas, tristezas... las debilidades humanas no me alcanzan, soy un ser libre..., deseas ser libre?-

si-, la silueta se dejo ver, aquel sujeto de cabello castaño se admiraba hermoso, temible, pálido y con una mirada fiera.

Tomo a Shun de la nuca y lo acerco, tentó sus labios pero se desvío al cuello descubierto. Shun se quejo suavemente al sentir dos puntas filosas clavárseles, perforando su piel, abriéndose paso entre la carne.

Sentía su sangre fluir con rapidez, su cabeza se sentía pesada, sus ojos se cerraban, la tranquilidad que antes sentía había desapareció por completo, llenándolo de un desesperado terror, quería alejarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía, el frío se intensificaba, le dolía, quería que todo terminara, que no fuera realidad, fuera un sueño "es un sueño, solo un sueño, tengo que despertar"

"no puedes despertar de la realidad" una tétrica voz le hablo a su mente.

"no, no, esto no esta pasando, es un sueño, un sueño... una pesadilla. Quiero despertar"

"pronto despertaras a una nueva vida,... dentro de poco", no escucho mas, pronto una oscuridad abismal lo cubrió todo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hyoga despertó con un deseo incontenible de ver a su persona amada, despertarlo y saberlo bien, le había costado trabajo dormir por lo sucedido recientemente; no quería perderlo, y menos ahora que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, que se amaban.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para no ser detectado antes de tiempo, pero como fue abriendo la felicidad se iba. La cama vacía, con las sabanas mostrando que hubo alguien ahí acostado.

Shun- emitió preocupado -Shun- lo llamo esperando respuesta -Shun- el temor de no encontrarlo se apoderaba de él -Shun- salió del cuarto vacío -SHUN- temía lo peor -SHUN!- recorría toda la casa, rogando encontrarlo.

Los demás habitantes habían escuchado los gritos alarmados, quienes de inmediato se levantaron a investigar el motivo de ellos.

qué pasa Hyoga?- pregunto confundido el pelinegro

Shun no esta-

cálmate tal vez salió a trotar-

no- contradijo desesperado, Shun era ordenado, arreglaría su cuarto antes de salir

no?- confundido por la forma de negación de su amigo

no- se alejo y busco a la única persona que podría darle alguna información -Sahori- la vio salir de su habitación, también despertada por los gritos.

qué pasa Hyoga?-

Shun no esta-

qué?-

que no esta- repitió alarmado

calmate, ya buscaste bien?-

qué sucede?- pregunto un confundido castaño

Shun no esta- dijo por tercera vez, harto

tal vez salió?-

que no, que no, Shun no esta- maldita negación

Hyoga... Hyoga cálmate-

Sahori, donde esta Shun?- rogaba una respuesta, una que le tranquilizara

... lo-o siento- bajo la mirada

dime- imploro -dime quién o qué se lo llevo?-

Hyoga se lo mismo que tu, perdóname debí darme antes cuenta de lo que pasaba y... no lo hice- sus ojos ahora lo miraban de frente mostrando su impotencia.

no, yo debí de haberme quedado con él-

Sahori explícanos que pasa- pidió Shiryu

Suspiro -ayer sentimos una presencia siniestra, no sabíamos que quería, pero de lo que estabamos seguro es que quería algo de Shun, y... parece que lo consiguió-

qué quieres decir Sahori?-

Shun ha desaparecido- Hyoga se sintió perder al escuchar esas palabras -esa era la razón por la que íbamos al Santuario, para averiguar cual era el peligro. Ahora iremos para poder localizar a Shun-

pues démonos prisa-

Hyoga- le llamo suavemente -lo encontraremos- el rubio asintió a las palabras de Sahori creyendo en ellas.

««»»

Los 4 jóvenes se encontraban ya en el Santuario, aun no se aparecía Ikki, relajándoles un poco, pues no sabrían como se pondría al escuchar la noticia.

Atenea- saludo con una reverencia

Patriarca-

agradecemos su visita pero algo me dice que no es por motivos alegres-

así es... puedes decirme donde esta Ikki?-

mm, deje lo llamo-

no- se apresuro a decir, extrañando al Patriarca. Sahori vio a los otros chicos, quién le diría, cómo explicarle si ellos no sabían?. Hyoga estaba cabizbajo -perdona, si hazle llamar... y puedes llamar al caballero de Libra-

si Atenea-

El primero en llegar fue Dohko, que al ver las caras de preocupación, entendió que era algo de grave importancia.

Atenea me mando a llamar?- saludo con una reverencia

si Dohko, pero evita formalismos- esto le extraño al caballero -necesito saber si has sentido algún movimiento en el Hades o algún otro lugar, algo capaz de crear una atmósfera fría-

El castaño estaba mas confundido -no mi señora, nada que sea de preocuparse- Sahori y los demás dejaron mostrar mas su perturbación -pasa algo?- Shion, quien también estaba ahí, esperaba la respuesta. Pronto fueron informados de lo acontecido.

Sahori, chicos- saludo un recién llegado sin mas formalismos, miro a los presentes -mi hermano no vino con ustedes?- la pregunta que ellos deseaban no contestar.

Ikki- Sahori comenzó ha hablar, no podía ocultarlo, se sentía responsable, pues como Diosa debía ser capaz de proteger y ayudar, pero no lo había podido hacer, ni en tiempos de paz, o tal vez... ya no había paz y no se había dado cuenta?.

qué paso?- pregunto sin ocultar su preocupación, los rostros de sus amigos no le daban buena señal -dónde esta Shun?- exigió saber, Shaka lo acompañaba, noto lo mismo que Ikki, algo malo había pasado. Se les explico con rapidez- QUE?- resonó en el templo con angustia.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Le dolía la cabeza, su mente estaba en blanco, rodó sobre la cama buscando una posición mas cómoda, no la encontró, y se sentó en la cama. Las manos en la cabeza, en un vano intento de alivio, sus ojos cerrados, pues se sentía mareado. El malestar se iba poco a poco.

Sintió algo extraño, algo que no iba, abrió los ojos con temor para descubrir que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Una amplia cama bajo él, cubierto de sabanas rojas, amplias y translúcidas cortinas negras la rodeaban. La habitación decorada con elegantes muebles de estilo gótico, las ventanas cerradas manteniendo dentro el frío penetrante y ocultando todo a la luz creando uno noche artificial, el silencio daba un aspecto tétrico y mortecino.

Estaba confundido, ninguna idea clara llegaba a su mente, pero sabia que no debía de estar en ese lugar, se levanto rápidamente recorriendo las cortinas, pero sus piernas no le respondieron haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre la mullida alfombra. Se volvió a levantar apoyándose en la pared, dio unos lentos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió despacio, permitiéndole ver un amplio pasillo con gran cantidad de puertas; camino despacio sin separase de la pared.

Había escasa luz, pero aun así podía ver los grandes adornos que decoraban el lugar, todo dando imagen de una antiguo castillo, demasiado grande, demasiado frío. Sus pasos lentos, le hacían creer que su camino nunca terminaría, avanzaba, avanzaba y nada cambiaba, un tropezón, y cayo nuevamente al piso, sintiendo el frío piso gris.

Se levanto y vio como una puerta se abría para él, dudo en ir, pero una extraña sensación lo jalo hasta allá. Encontró un cuarto aun mas grande, y mostrando aun mas elegancia. Entro dando algunos pasos hasta ver una línea luminosa que intentaba escabullirse por debajo de las cortinas, era cautivante ver luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta ser cerrada cuidadosamente, su cuerpo no se movía, un escalofrío lo recorrió, llevando a su corazón ha acelerarse, su sangre corría rápidamente por cada parte de su cuerpo. Dónde estaba, por fin se dio cuenta de su situación.

Shun por fin despierta- una sensual voz, se le hizo conocida, unos brazos le rodearon su cintura por detrás, apretándolo a un cuerpo, un delicioso aroma a cedros le llegaba a su nariz, pero no venia de esa persona, no despida ningún aroma,... ni calor.

Su cuerpo se movió en contra de su voluntad, quedando de frente a esa persona, vista ya dos veces, pero no recordaba claramente como o donde.

al fin- dijo acariciando la mejilla, su mano bajo hasta su cuello, rozando delicadamente, Shun doblo su cuello para darle mas espacio, sin saber porque lo hizo.

qui-ien eres tu?-

eso ya me lo habías preguntado pequeño-

n-no recuerd-do-

oh tan dulce Shun, ven aca- y diciendo esas palabras, se sentó en la cama, recostando a Shun en ella, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro y cuello, jugando con los mechones que le cubrían el rostro -soy tu salvador-

mi salvador, no...-

sch, no hables, deja te explico- Shun obedeció -buscabas alivio a un pasado que no deseabas vivir, buscar la felicidad que te fue arrebatada, porque tu enorme corazón no te permitía serlo sabiendo que personas cercanas no lo eran, temiendo una nueva guerra que pudiera causar mas muerte y dolor, no es así, no es ese tu deseo, la paz?-

s-si yo deseo eso-

vivir sin sufrir, que tu corazón no te recordara todo el daño que hiciste y pudieras llegar ha causar. Buscar la paz en tu interior-

si- contestaba guiándose por esa voz

que las personas que quieres sean felices, no tengan que sufrir por búsqueda de esa felicidad, no mas guerra, no mas peleas-

si- esos ojos claros que lo veían eran penetrantes, entraron a su alma.

yo te lo ofrezco, pero quiero algo ha cambio, qué estas dispuesto a dar, eres capaz de dar vida por muerte, muerte por vida?-

muerte, vida-

una vida llena de paz llegara a las persona que quieres y tu aprenderás a olvidar, me encargare de eso, aunque en un principio doler�, estas dispuesto a soportarlo?-

si- su voluntad ya no estaba presente.

eres mío y me obedecerás, júralo-

lo juro-

estarás conmigo, me serás leal-

lo juro-

eres tan inocente Shun- dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo beso en los labios -ahora te contare una pequeña historia, donde veras el significado de la paz que te he ofrecido, pero antes...- sus manos desgarraron lentamente la ropa del peliverde, quien seguía sin moverse; sus manos coronadas por largas uñas dejaban delgadas líneas rojas en la blanca piel de Shun

La mirada del castaño se cubrió de sombras, mientras terminaba de destruir todo rastro de tela en el chico. Shun sentía lo que pasaba, temía lo que sucedería, pero no se movía, obedecía a aquel quien lo tenia ahora bajo su control.

Shun fue besado, una lánguida lengua se introdujo en su boca, explorando reconociendo el lugar, bebiendo su aire, saboreando su lengua, mordiendo su boca. El sabor de la sangre pronto lleno su boca, varias gotas caían por su garganta. Unas manos se pusieron sobre su cuerpo, sujetándose con fuerzas, clavando sus uñas; el dolor se sentía lejano.

Un peso se coloco sobre él, una mano bajando, rasguñando su piel, pasando por su muslo, girando por sus glúteos, se estremeció lleno de pánico cuando una de las garras entro por su ano. Quiso gritar, pero esa boca no lo dejaba, el aire escaseaba, quería alejarlo, pero sus manos solo lograron colocarse en los hombros de quien lo sometía; no tenia fuerzas.

El aire llego por fin a sus pulmones, su cuerpo se agitaba al sentir su interior invadido por varios dedos, las uñas le rasguñaban, su boca se movía desesperada buscando, deseando que las palabras salieran, detenerlo... que no siguiera.

Sus piernas fueron separadas, sus rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho, su garganta se atragantaba con un grito que no salía,... era destrozado por esa invasión, penetrado por alguien que no quería, que lo sucumbía a su poderío. Impotente se sentía, al no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, ni siquiera podía resistirse, asqueado... herido.

Su cuerpo se movía, cada embestida lo partía, sus ojos derramaban incontables lagrimas, sudoroso y pálido por el dolor, no sentía nada de placer, solo angustia, un símbolo de posesión sobre él, demostrándole que era él quien obedecía.

Un liquido irrito sus paredes internas ya heridas; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su cara mostraba dolor y angustia, por fin todo había acabado, pero no encontró el descanso, su corazón resentía, su cuerpo dolía, su alma quería descansar.

con esto queda sellado nuestro trato, pero no te preocupes- lo beso en la frente -pronto te enseñare a disfrutar- se levanto -descansa, te diré todo cuando regrese- y lo dejo ahí, abandonado, sin escape.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, pero me fui de vagaciones (Valsed muestra su pesimo bronceado), ademas de que me ganaron a mi ligue, pero bueno ya que; y espero les guste este capitulo, sino terminar dandome un balazo wuajajaja que exagerada soy :D


	3. Parte 3

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

**Koibitoangeltotsuki**: Gracias por tu rr, y ya actualizo, realmente no quiero cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia, me basta con los que voy a matar en el fic ... ... ah no, creo que no voy a matar a nadie, mmm aun tengo que pensarlo.  
**Dark artemisa**: Graaaaacias por tu rr, pues Dark Luna tiene razon, aqui lo sabras.  
**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Arigato por seguir leyendo mis locuras, y bueno aqui se aclaran algunas dudas.  
**Nayu**: Konichiwa chica, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y espero y lo sigas leyendo.

««»»

««»»

Dos semanas habían pasado, los Caballeros dorados había apoyado en todo, a pesar de no haber sido un orden, pues Atenea como Sahori deseaban que sus caballeros vivieran tranquilos y disfrutaran de la paz; pero ellos no podían quedarse sin hacer nada, sabiendo que había perdido a un compañero.

En los últimos días se habían sucedido gran cantidad de asesinatos en todo el mundo, sombras de muerte aparecían llevándose poco a poco la paz. Atenea desconocía el motivo de tal reguero de sangre, su padre, el gran Zeus, le había informado que ninguno de sus hijos o hermanos había sido enviado; a pesar de no amar a los mortales, esta ves no había lanzado su furia contra ellos.

Sabían que esos acontecimientos tenían que ver con la desaparición de su amigo, angustiados, desesperados por descubrir lo que pasaba, imploraban una señal. No sabían que hacer, como ayudar, como auxiliar a esas personas que morían en agonía, y que se multiplicaban con el tiempo. No era un ataque a ellos, ni a su Diosa, pero su dolor llegaba hasta ellos, Atenea intentaba calmar a su Caballeros ocultando su pesar, pero sabia que una gran amenaza se discernía sobre ellos y temía no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

««»»

El caballero de Aries se encontraba en su casa guardiana, cuando sintió una presencia conocida acercarse, esa presencia que tanto estuvieron buscando.

Shun- lo llamo alegre al verlo acercarse

Hola Mu, tanto tiempo sin verte- sonrío, pero lo noto tan vacía, no era como lo recordaba, su piel era mas blanca que de costumbre, sus ojos estaban sumidos, rodeados por una sombra de cansancio, su cuerpo mas delgado, y su cabello sin vida, vestía con un traje negro, pantalones, camisa de cuello alta y mangas largas, un chaleco, y una capa cayendo en su espalda, dándole un aspecto aun mas sombrío. Sin duda ese no era el caballero que conocía.

te hemos estado buscando, temíamos que algo malo te pasara, dónde estuviste?-

perdona por preocuparlos- guardo silencio un momento, como pensando en que decir -dónde están?... dónde están Sahori y los chicos?- dijo en voz baja

están en el Templo de Atenea- logro escuchar lo que le pregunto, -sube, se alegraran de verte-

gracias- paso con la vista baja, cubriéndose con la capucha de la capa, dejando solo unos mechones verde salir de ella. Subió por la inmensa cantidad de escalones, algunos caballeros aparecieron en su camino, un simple saludo y continuo con su camino.

Los que se encontraban dentro del templo sintieron la presencia que se les había ocultado. Sus rostros se iluminaron de alegría y se apresuraron a llegar ante esa persona.

Shun- vieron su figura cubierta por la capa terminando de subir los escalones y caminar hacia ellos.

Shun estas aquí- comento Seiya

El aludido se quito la capa, descubriéndose y sonriéndoles, con un notorio dejo de tristeza. -chicos-

hermano- dijo Ikki tras de ellos acercándose al recién llegado, pero éste retrocedió hasta donde los escalones le permitieron. -¿hermano?- pregunto confundido al verlo rehuir de su presencia

Ikki, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver- comento sinceramente, pero sin intenciones de acercarse.

Shun- una nueva voz lo llamo. El peliverde volteo a verlo, sus ojos se humedecieron pero no dejaron caer lagrima alguna, rápidamente esquivo la mirada de esa persona.

Hola Hyoga- tenia la vista baja -los extrañe mucho- alzo la vista para verlos uno por uno.

¿dónde estabas, nos preocupamos por ti- comento Ikki

perdona por preocuparlos, no era mi deseo hacerlo-

no importa Shun, lo bueno es que estas bien y has regresado- dijo alegre Shiryu

Volvió a bajar la mirada -si- se oyó tan lejano.

hay tantas cosas que nos tienes que contar, entremos te vez cansado- comento Seiya intentando acercársele, pero Shun se alejo.

¿esta Sahori?- los cuatro lo miraban confundidos

si, ahora la llamamos, pero entremos- agrego el pelinegro haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. Hyoga miraba todo sin comprender lo que pasaba, era Shun lo sabia, su cosmos seguía ahí, pero... era tan diferente, se veía desolado, sus ojos aun tenia esa chispa pero ahora estaba rodeado de tristeza, incluso dolor.

Shun, que alegría me da volver a verte- la chica dijo al verlo entrar, al igual que los demás intento acercársele, pero éste se alejo.

Hola Sahori-

que bueno que estas devuelta- ignoro el hecho de que le rehuyera.

Atenea- menciono con seriedad, todos notaron el cambio de nombre al llamarla. -hay algo importante que tengo que decirle-

¿qué pasa¿es sobre las sombras que aparecen sobre la tierra?-

si... una guerra en las tinieblas se ha salido de control; el mundo de los humanos esta en peligro. Me han pedido decirle que... a pesar de ser seres inmortales aprecian la vida y no desean que los humanos sean dañados en esta pelea, pues solo es un lucha por la supremacía de su raza-

¿por que entonces tanta gente a muerto?-

ellos viven de la sangre...-

¿qué?- exclamaron sorprendidos

para ellos beber sangre es tan indispensable como para nosotros la comida y el agua, hay diferentes formas de alimentarse y hay quienes no les importa matar considerando a los humanos seres inferiores-

¿cuál es la razón de este mensaje?-

no quieren que intervengas, ni nadie mas. Esta pelea les incumbe solo a ellos e intentaran evitaran cualquier incidente con los humanos. Y estarán en paz con ellos si nadie se entromete-

¿qué son ellos?- pregunto Seiya interveniendo en la platica

vampiros-

¿vampiros?- pregunto con incredulidad

si, ellos ambicionan poder y placer, no se detienen para conseguir lo que quieren, pelean entre ellos demostrando ser mejores; buscan la manera de obtener mas sin importarles como, son mentirosos y embusteros por naturaleza, aunque hay algunos que lloran por todos esos actos con lagrimas de sangre-

Shun eso que dices es... horrible, pero entonces como es que envían palabras de paz-

por búsqueda del fin de su maldición- parpadeo en señal de cansancio.

no entiendo-

no todos son asesinos, unos lo hacen por pura necesidad, como cualquier otro instinto de supervivencia, pero otros matan por placer buscando la excitación que les causa eso- desvío la mirada doliéndole decir eso.

¿Shun tu... tu con quienes has estado?- pregunto Ikki esperando una buena respuesta.

Le sonrío -con aquello que desean terminar su maldición-

si has estado con ellos¿por que hasta hoy volviste?-

¿volviste?- por fin hablo Hyoga -dime que volviste- imploro

yo... - cerro los ojos con fuerza -yo... no he vuelto solo he venido a avisarles que... la pelea empeorara, los poderes de los vampiros pronto comenzara a sentirse, ellos... con quienes vivo intentaran que los muertos se reduzcan pues no tienen nada contra los humanos- abrió los ojos, pero no alzo el rostro.

¿por que¿por que te llevaron con ellos?-

ellos no me llevaron, me fui con ellos-

¿por que Shun?-

hice un trato con ellos y tengo que cumplirlo-

¿qué trato?-

Shun¿por que hiciste un trato con ellos?- insistió Ikki

ellos me ofrecieron lo que deseaba y acepte, aunque no de la forma en que esperaba, pero... ahora tengo que cumplir-

¿no hay forma de anular ese trato?- pregunto Seiya

Shun negó con la cabeza -no hay forma, un trato con un vampiro no es hecho solo con palabras sino también con...- no continuo doliéndole recordarlo. -tengo que cumplir es mi deber-

entiendo Shun, pero supongo que te quedaras un tiempo¿has venido solo?-

si he venido solo, ellos no toleran la luz del sol, regresaran por mi al anochecer-

¿por que no descansas un rato, te ves cansado-

lo estoy-

Hyoga se había acercado -Shun, dime... que te han hecho- lo sujeto de la mano

SUÉLTAME- retiro su mano con rapidez, su voz sonó con enojo, pero sus ojos mostraban miedo. Shun al ver quien lo había tocado, bajo la mirada arrepentido -perdóname no quise gritarte-

no, esta bien, no quise molestarte-

vamos, ve a que descanses- prosiguió Shiryu ante la tensión que se había formado.

Shun fue acompañado hasta una de las habitaciones, Hyoga no sabia que sentía al verlo así, y saberlo que lo perdería, no quería que se fuera, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Shun siempre cumplía con su palabra.

Sus ojos no dejaban de verlo, tan cambiado estaba, lo vio acostarse y quedar dormido de inmediato, suspiro al ver que Shun se sentía lo suficientemente seguro ahí como para poder dejarse llevar por el sueño o tal vez... estaba demasiado cansado como para importarle.

Quiso acercarse y protegerlo, pero lo había rechazado, no dejaba que lo tocaran, incluso rehuyo de su hermano. Shun no era así, siempre fue abierto con la gente, no temía expresar sus sentimientos, y ahora... El rostro dormido de Shun se veía tenso, su aspecto cansado le daba una apariencia aun mas frágil.

Una mano en el hombro le llamo la atención, volteo a ver a Ikki quien le hacia señas para que saliera, podía notar en él también la tristeza de ver a su hermano en esa situación. Lo obedeció y dejaron al chico solo, descansando.

Ikki intercepto a Hyoga- amas a mi hermano¿cierto?-

Hyoga había mantenido todo este tiempo oculto su amor, no por temor a decirlo, sino porque esperaba a Shun, para poder así compartirlo -no te voy a mentir, si... si lo amo-

¿él lo sabe?-

si, se lo dije antes de que esto sucediera, Shun me correspondió, fue... el mismo día que desapareció- bajo la mirada doliéndole recordarlo.

recuperémoslo, no me agrada mucho la idea que este contigo...-

hn-

pero si dices que te ama, tenemos mayor oportunidad de hacer que vuelva-

pero Shun dio su palabra-

así es, yo mismo le he dicho que siempre tiene que cumplir con sus promesas, pero... nosotros no hemos prometido nada-

Hyoga lo miro comprendiendo sus palabras -no tenemos porque obedecer, somos Caballeros de Atenea, hemos peleado contra Dioses, podremos contra vampiros-

así es-

saben lo que eso traerá como consecuencia- una tercera voz se metió en la platica -si hacemos algo que enoje a los vampiros, pronto los tendremos como enemigos-

Shiryu no entiendes, solo queremos que Shun este bien- comento Hyoga intentando convencerlo

yo también quiero que Shun este bien, pero todo empezó precisamente porque Shun no quería otra guerra, y ustedes no lo están ayudando con eso-

mira Shiryu, tal vez no te interese mi hermano, pero no permitiré que le sigan lastimando-

Ikki, Shiryu no quiso decir eso- Seiya intervino -también nos preocupa Shun-

pues no lo parece- agrego despectivo

entiende Hyoga, debemos pensar antes las cosas-

las cosas ya fueron pensadas, recuerda lo que dijo Shun, ellos llevan años peleando una guerra que ahora se ha salido de sus control, crees que tengan tiempo o deseos de pelear contra nosotros, los vampiros nos subestiman, no nos consideran de importancia-

estoy de acuerdo, pero ellos conocen a Shun, han de saber lo que somos y de lo que somos capaces de hacer. Además... ¿qué tanto sabes de vampiros, no creo que tu maestro se haya puesto a contarte leyendas de occidente-

¿ah que quieres llegar?-

investiguemos con que nos enfrentamos, veamos que tanta oportunidad tenemos de ganar, y después actuemos-

Shiryu tiene razón- una quinta persona acompañada de otras dos apareció -debemos ser cuidadosos, conseguir recuperar a Shun y evitar una guerra- explico Sahori -tu mismo lo viste Hyoga, fuimos incapaces de ver sus planes-

si, sentí su presencia, era... era escalofriante- los que lo escuchaban les extraño la forma en como lo explicaba, sobre todo conociendo su poder.

como dice Shiryu, lo mejor será investigar, no creo que sea difícil conseguir información sobre esas criaturas- agrego Dohko

por lo pronto no permitiremos que ningún vampiro entre al santuario, avisaremos a los demás caballeros lo que esta pasando- explico Shion. -no hagan nada que complique mas la situación de Shun-

si- dijeron con resignación.

««»»

No había podido dormir mucho, aunque deseaba no despertar, pero había hecho un compromiso y tenia que cumplirlo; solo que... no recordaba como es que había jurado pertenecerle, lo único claro era todo el dolor, la urgencia de cumplir el trato; pero no recordaba cual había sido lo que lo llevo aceptarlo. No era mentira que en su interior deseaba la paz, pero comprendía que no todo se podía conseguir, y ahora... ya no era dueño de si mismo, viviría lejos de las personas que quiere... que ama; solo por la estupidez de haber caído en su trampa, de no haber sido capaz de ver la mentira entre tanta belleza.

Se levanto y salió del cuarto, contemplo el Santuario, recordaba bien ese lugar, el lugar donde paso por tantas penas con sus amigos y hermano. El lugar que lo convirtió en alguien, no lo que deseaba en un principio, pero había aprendido a amar su vida.

La luz vespertina le permitía ver claramente cada rincón, las casas zodiacales deslumbraban orgullosas, el árido terreno permitía el paso tranquilo del viento arremolinado con polvo se sentía... libre.

¿Shun ya despertaste, aun te vez cansado- varios se aproximaron

ya no tengo sueño, gracias Hyoga-

Shun... hermano¿qué ha pasado¿qué te hicieron para que cambiaras tanto?-

¿qué paso?- su mente buscaba la respuesta entre un mar de dudas y miedo, indagando en cada rincón de su ser, para no solo contestar esa pregunta, sino también para descubrir lo que era ahora.

¿Shun?- llamo al no recibir respuesta.

paso, que me sedujo, se introdujo en mi mente, entro... invadió... perforando todo a su paso... llegando a lo mas profundo de mi, viendo mis deseos, mis sueños... anhelos... esperanzas. Rebuscando en mis temores y penas, adhiriéndose cada uno de mis pensamientos para después... desgarrarme por dentro, dejando un rastro de lagrimas y sangre... de muerte... mi muerte- la angustia se apodero de él -ya no soy quien era, ya no soy alguien-

Shun- el pelizaul intento consolarlo, pero Shun seguía rehuyendo de cualquier cercanía -tu aun eres mi hermano-

El peliverde negó con la cabeza -tu hermano ha muerto, es lo mejor-

no es verdad- la furia ante esas palabras no se hizo esperar, sin darle tiempo a nada lo sujeto de los hombros -eres mi hermano y estas vivo- Shun intentaba zafarse

no, suéltame- Ikki apretaba con mas fuerza ante cada sacudida

jamás, no te perderé-

suéltame... suéltame-

nunca-

suéltame... SUÉLTAME- una explosión de energía, aventó al pelizaul tirándolo al piso. Hyoga mira incrédulo.

no- Shun se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a si mismo -lo siento- sus mejillas se humedecieron con sus lagrimas.

Shun¿por que te alejas¿por que no quieres que nos acerquemos a ti, déjanos recuperarte- deseaba saber Hyoga

no... no tiene caso-

¿por que¿por que Shun?

porque... porque... porque ya no valgo. Hyoga yo... ya le he pertenecido a alguien mas- le dolía decirlo, pero tenia que ser sincero por quien su corazón latía, pues era lo único que ellos no pudieron quitarle, su amor.

Shun no...-

me tomaron, me usaron,... estoy sucio... lleno de sangre, sangre- su desesperación se transformaba en un llanto amargo, su cuerpo temblaba haciéndolo ver mas lastimero.

Hyoga se arrodillo frente a Shun, sin atreverse a acercarse mas -Shun te amo, no me importa lo que paso, solo deseo tenerte a mi lado, por favor Shun-

El sol empezaba a caer -tu cabello...- dijo mas calmado

¿eh?-

tiene eso tonos cobrizos como ese día... el día en que todo empezó- su mirada estaba perdida viendo el costado de la cabeza de Hyoga, viajando en recuerdos. Los cambios de luz terminaron con un tono marino, hasta llegar la noche.

Tres personas llegaban -Shun, dice Mu que alguien te espera frente a su casa- hablo Seiya con tristeza

Se levanto y se limpio las lagrimas -me tengo que ir-

espera Shun- Hyoga e Ikki también se levantaron -debes cumplir tu promesa pero...- Hyoga hizo una pausa buscando valor para hacer lo que planeaba -yo no hice ninguna promesa- le dio un certero golpe en su estomago, la sorpresa y la debilidad llevaron a Shun a la inconsciencia.

¿Hyoga que has hecho?- Shiryu no podía creer lo que veía, sabia lo que sucedería si Shun no llegaba.

si, el impedir que Shun siga sufriendo aunque ello cause un conflicto con esos seres, nosotros aceptamos la responsabilidad,... nos iremos del santuario- explico Ikki

Hubo unos segundos en silencio, al ver que nadie decía algo, ambos jóvenes se retiraban cargando a Shun.

esperen, yo también voy con ustedes- dijo Seiya acercándoseles

y yo- apoyo Shiryu

Ikki- llamo Shaka acercándose

Shaka lo siento, pero... me tengo que ir- le dolía dejarlo, habían descubierto su amor nacido de un respeto después de muchos combates. Habían ya compartido grandes momentos, juntos demostrándoles al mundo que ellos también eran capaces de amar, pero ahora... Ikki tenia que decidir, su hermano o su amado; había tomado la drástica decisión de alejarse para salvar a Shun, abandonando a Shaka.

El Hindú sabia lo que le pasaba, lo había llegado a conocer bien, no le impediría marcharse, pero no podía acompañarlo, era un Caballero dorado y tenia un deber que cumplir, uno que juro desde que decidió su futuro. Sus vidas cambiaban por un nuevo mundo que se aparecía de pronto, como terca enfermedad que destruye la paz.

chicos esperen- pidió la dama

lo sentimos Saho... Atenea, pero hemos tomado una decisión-

Shaka deténlos- el Caballero obedeció, estorbando su salida.

Shaka, por favor no intervengas- pidió Ikki

¿por que no esperan a que Atenea termine de hablar?- los chicos decidieron hacerlo

regresen al Santuario- comenzó a hablar la Diosa -ahí será mas seguro, no permitiremos que ningún vampiro se acerque y nos quiten a nuestro amigo, ya hemos conseguido alguna información sobre ellos y esperamos que con eso baste para detenerlos-

pero Sahori, tu misma dijiste que...-

se lo que dije y se lo que hago, si Shun esta con ellos para evitar una pelea, entonces si la pelea comienza ya no tiene porque estar con ellos-

Sahori-

no solo son mis caballeros, sino también mis amigos, han sacrificado tanto para ayudarme a cumplir con el deber que tanto amo, no puedo ahora darles la espalda-

nosotros estamos dispuestos a pelear- intervino Shaka -los demás están de acuerdo-

¿qué deciden?-

Se miraron entre ellos -regresamos- sonrieron al saberse apoyados, que tenían en quien confiar; pero sabiendo que una nueva pelea iba a comenzar.

««»»

En la entrada del templo de Aries, Mu se mantenía atento a los movimientos de esa persona oculta tras una capa, que había exigido que se le entregara a Shun. No había hecho ningún movimientos, ni siquiera había notado el de los labios al hablar.

Atenea desea hablar contigo- dijo Mu esperando una mala reacción. Pero no hubo respuesta, lo que lo confundió -escuchaste, Atenea desea verte, quiere que pases para poder hablar contigo- vio un extraño movimiento en el borde de la capa, y después ese ser comenzó a moverse, parecía flotar. Paso de largo a Mu en un rápido movimiento.

En poco tiempo había llegado al Templo del patriarca, la Diosa lo esperaba con su centro en mano, Shion a su derecha, los chicos de bronce a los lados del pasillo.

¿dónde esta Shun, y ¿por que me hicieron venir?- una profunda voz exigió saber.

antes nos gustaría explicarte que nosotros no queremos tener problemas con ustedes. Pero por el momento no podemos entregarles a Shun pues se encuentra algo indispuesto-

¿dónde esta?-

ahora se encuentra dormido-

Shun tiene que cumplir con su trato-

lo sabemos, pero el estado actual de Shun no le permitirá hacerlo- un repentino resplandor rojo se vio dentro de la capucha

bien, le informare a mi Señor lo que paso-, se alejo con la misma rapidez

ya hemos dado el primer paso para el inicio de una nueva batalla-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Una pregunta a mis lectores (a quien mas, sino) quieren que se convierta este fic en un Deathfic?


	4. Parte 4

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Gracias por tu rr o/o y bueno, los vampiros son malos y... buenos a la vez, hay ya ni me entiendo, y sobre porque no convirieton a Shun en vampiro, ya lo sabras. Y gracias por tu comentario sobre el deathfic.  
**Ixchell**: Arigato por tu rr, y por tu comentario del deathfic, todo esta siendo considerado.  
**Dark Artemisa**: Hola chicas, gracias por apoyar en este fic y por su comentario sobre el deathfic.  
**Koibitoangeltotsuki**:Arigato gozaimasu por tu rr, que bueno que tengas tiempo para leerlo :)  
**Laura** (Suby): Gracias por tu rr, y otra de las mias, nos encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes >:D  
**Nayu**: Nayuuuuu, gracias por tu rr, y aqui ya esta el capitulo y la respuesta a algunas de tus dudas.

««»»

««»»

La noche se contemplaba tranquila, sumida en silencio, el claro cielo deslumbrada por la platinada luna. El día llego y con su luz borro todo rastro de noche, sabían que los vampiros eran vulnerables a la rayos del sol, ahora tenían tiempo para prepararse.

Shun se levanto confundido, se sentó en la cama acomodándose sentado; los últimos días habían sido iguales, tantas veces su cabeza había sido invadida que ya empezaba a costarle reaccionar con rapidez después de una pesada noche.

Abrió los ojos con temor, ese no era el lugar que, aunque no lo deseaba, se convertiría en su hogar, se levanto corriendo torpemente buscando saber porque había sido detenido en contra de su voluntad; encontró a sus amigos entre una de las tantas construcciones que ahí habían, formado por pilares y alto techo.

por que, por que me retuvieron?- imploraba una respuesta

Shun- Ikki fue el primero en hablar -no queríamos retenerte a la fuerza, pero es obvio que no eres feliz ahí- Shun bajo la mirada ante las palabras ciertas -y hemos decidió ayudarte, tu vida esta aquí con nosotros y haremos lo que sea para que no te alejen de nuestro lado-

Ikki yo... aprecio tanto que quieran ayudarme, pero... tome una decisión y tengo que hacerme responsable de ella. Además, no conocen a los vampiros no saben de lo que son capaces, son temibles y estoy seguro que no se quedaran sin hacer algo al respecto-

y lo estamos esperando. Todos aquí los enfrentaremos- comento Sahori

pero... no quiero que ustedes peleen mas, que sean dañados-

Shun no nos subestimes, sabes de lo que somos capaces y nunca nos rendiremos- intervino Seiya

lo se y no es que los subestime, sino que... ellos no son como las personas que hemos enfrentado-

por eso nos estamos preparando, buscando todo tipo de información sobre ellos- explico Shiryu

además- agrego Hyoga -estamos juntos y deseamos que regreses, sobre todo yo-

no lo hagan por mi-

entonces lo haremos para que los vampiros no sigan matando gente inocente- agrego el patriarca

chicos- menciono con gran gratitud, las mentiras que lo habían hecho dudar desaparecían con ese gesto que le demostraban. -gracias, pero aun así... creo que es mejor que vaya con ellos- una escurridiza lagrima broto de sus ojos.

jamas- la palabra salió como un grito desesperado, una orden que deseaban se cumpliera.

Hyoga, yo...-

no digas mas, nosotros nos encargaremos-

Que hermoso es saber que cuentas con personas en momentos en que sientes que ya todo se ha acabado, puedes ver en ellos la mecha que encienda tu luz¿pero que pasa cuando a tu alrededor la muerta te hace compañía soplando un helado viento apagando toda esperanza?. Solo queda disfrutar ese calor que logra infiltrarse, y sentirse vivo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Los Caballeros Dorados, capaces de mover montañas con una mano, de hacer temblar al cielo, luchando por proteger a su Diosa, que fue enviada para proteger a los humanos, ahora se disponen a enfrentar a un nuevo tipo de enemigo, y salvar a uno de ellos que ha sacrificado su vida por el bienestar de muchos.

La sombras de la noche, cubrieron todo a su alrededor, una noche clara, las estrellas parpadeaban, la luna menguante resplandecía tranquilamente. El cielo calmaba mas no la tierra que se cubría de una espesura abismal, cubierta de vestigios de vida mísera. El ocaso desapareció hace tiempo, para poder ocultar las acciones de gente ambiciosas de sangre.

Mu, como todos los demás caballeros, habían sido informados de las habilidades de su enemigo. Guardián de la primera casa, le tocaba ser quien recibiera a sus invitados; no habían prometido volver, pero todos estaban seguros que volverían. Los vampiros, seres orgulloso jamas se permitirían tan afrenta.

Kiki no estaba con él, temía por su seguridad y le ordeno no participar. Estaba frente a su casa contemplando el cielo, y liberándose de la opresión que la atmósfera que intentaba perturbarlo. No espero mucho, varios sujetos crearon forma frente a sus ojos, 12 exactos sujetos encapuchados, con olor a sangre se acercaron de manera lenta.

queremos a Shun...- se escucho una raspoza voz

no pelearemos sino en necesario...- resonaban en los tímpanos

así que escucha atento...- las voces no eran fáciles de identificarlas unas de las otras

nos darán a Shun o...- solo se escuchaba el sonido de las palabras al brotar de esos seres

tendremos que matarlos para conseguirlo?...-

Shun no desea verlos morir...-

y nosotros queremos cumplir su deseo...-

pero nuestro deseo esta sobre el de él...-

y ahora deseamos recuperarlo...-

la muerte es parte de lo que somos...-

somos muerte, no morimos...-

así que la pregunta seria...-

desean morir?-

Mu había escuchado atentamente esas palabras, no eran directamente dirigidas a él, su cosmos le había informado que todos en el santuario había escuchado aquellas voces, y sabia que responder. -no- contesto firmemente -y tampoco les entregaremos a Shun, él es aun humano, por que su capricho de tenerlo a su lado?-

la respuesta a tu pregunta, no podemos contestarla...-

no tenemos el derecho de hacerlo...-

ni ustedes de retenerlo...-

la vida de Shun ya tiene dueño, en un pacto con nuestro señor...-

señor?- pregunto extrañado Mu, sabían que Shun había hecho dicho pacto, pero al parecer ese Señor era lo bastante poderoso como para obligar a respetarlo.

nuestro Señor y amo de Shun...-

desea recuperarlo y es lo que importa...-

ha nosotros no nos interesa los caprichos de su señor, solo nos importa tener de regreso a nuestro amigo-, Mu hablaba con firmeza

te has dado cuenta que nos has dejado sin alternativa alguna?...-

no nos entregaran a Shun...-

no desean morir...-

no podemos regresar...-

no podemos desobedecer...-

no podemos dejar las cosas así...-

no nos queda de otra mas que decidir nosotros mismos...-, Mu escuchaba expectante.

respetaran nuestros deseos...-

respetemos los deseos de los humanos pues eso es su pasión...-

nosotros sentimos la vida de su pasión...-

queremos ver a Shun-

si lo quieren ver, tendrán que llegar a la cima, al Santuario de Atenea, para ello tendrán que pasar por estas sagradas 12 casas y sus fieles guardianes, los cuales les impedirán el paso-

por que?-

nadie puede pasar sin la autorización de Atenea y ella a ordenado que ningún vampiro debe pasar-

así que tu también sigues ordenes...-

también tienes un deber que cumplir...-

mas que un deber, esta vez lo hago por amistad- explico el ariano

amistad- repitieron las 6 voces. Y como un simple destello, las 12 figuras cambiaron de posición, 8 habían desaparecido, Mu las buscaba, pero no tenían cosmos que sentir, no podía confiarse en ello.

Las otras cuatro había tomado una conocida posición, una dejavu llego a su mente, Una de hace unos años, una pelea que deseaba olvidar, tres sombras a su alrededor, una un poco atrás. De un solo movimiento los cuatro descubrieron sus rostros.

no- estaba confundido, uno de los momentos mas dolorosos se presentaba nuevamente frente a él. a su izquierda Camus, a su derecha Shura, frente a él Saga, y mas haya Shion. El inicio de la batalla contra Hades se presentaba nuevamente frente a él. Como un terrible recordatorio de ello.

Enfrentar a sus amigos, tener que pelear contra las personas que mas quiere. Una pesadilla real, que no deseaba repetir, y ahí estaba nuevamente, infiltrándose dentro de su ser, lo que mas odiaba de su existencia.

es una ilusión- lo sabia, pero había algo que no encajaba, los sentimientos que esa vez sintió, estaban saliendo a flote, olvidando que eso fue el pasado. Estaba confundido, no era real, no lo era... no podía, entonces porque dudaba.

Los rostros que estaban ahí, se mantenían atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, y sus pies fueron los primeros en hacerlos, retrocediendo por impulso de su dueño al intentar recobrarse.

no caeré en la trampa-

Mu déjanos pasar- esa frase la conocía bien, sus voces eran inconfundibles. Su cerebro ya no daba ordenes claras. Una fuerte presión en su cabeza, al intentar evitar caer en la trampa, sus ojos se cerraron, pero rápido los abrió al escuchar pasos que pasaban de largo entrando; se había descuidado, una tontería de su parte, los abrió pero no pudo hacer nada.

Mu, no te preocupes- un hermoso pelizaul lo miraba con dulzura, como tantas veces lo había estado haciendo en los ultimas días. Estaba muy cerca -yo te ayudare-

Saga?- dudaba de sus propios ojos

Si Mu-

y-yo... no... entiendo... qué pasa?-

oh Mu- lo abrazo reconfortándolo. Mu se sintió cómodo en esa posición, había tenido una relación algo complicada al principio, pues Mu seguía dudando de su lealtad, y Saga lo comprendía bien. Pero su amor había nacido sincero y pronto los resentimientos fueron desapareciendo convirtiéndose en grandes amigos, nadie supo, ni ellos mismos como la amistad se había convertido en amor. Pero sin duda estaban felices de esa transformación.

Saga- recordó que no era momento para eso -tenemos que-

calma Mu, nada pasa, tenias una pesadilla lo recuerdas, esa donde... yo intentaba matarte, al igual que Shion. Lo recuerdas? Es una pesadilla- lo abrazo

si... es una pesadilla- como desconfiar si tanto lo amaba. Además deseaba estar así, con sus brazos protectorametne alrededor de su cintura, su cabello azul cerca de su rostro y poder... ¿Oler?. Él no era Saga, no olía, no se sentía, el calor no existía en ese abrazo, había caído en la trampa, pero no permitirá que los siguieran engañando, e intento liberarse del abrazo...

_Miedo..._

««»»

Aldebaran no había sido el único que sintió apagarse el cosmos de Mu, uno había sentido una fuerte presión en su pecho. Pero todos estaban en su lugar, tenían un compromiso que cumplir, y la caída de Mu no seria en balde.

El caballero de Tauro sabia que pronto seria su turno de pelear, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero no se dejaría llevar; Mu, su amigo había caído ante ellos y lo pagarían. Además... había descubierto otro motivo para pelear... una nueva flor que adornara su corazón.

En esos días de paz, había podido disfrutar de la algarabía que se vivía en el pueblo. En una de esas extrañas ocasiones en que se encontraba solo, pues sus compañeros de armas, y ahora amigos, tenían cosas que hacer. Él solía bajar solo y disfrutar, sentado en el parque, del jugar de los niños, sus risas eran hermosas melodías que llenaban de paz.

Pero ese día no había sido infantiles voces lo que llamaron su atención, sino el canto de un ángel, sus ojos se enfocaron en una hermosa mujer de cabello rizado de color arena, enormes ojos color ámbar, un largo vestido cubría su esbelto cuerpo, un relicario dorado resplandecía en su cuello. Todos ahí la miraban admirados; cantaba una dulce canción de cuna a un pequeño en una carreola, varios niños estaban sentados a su alrededor.

Sus pies se movieron acercándose, al estar cerca de ella, pudo ver su angelical rostro claramente.

buenas tardes- dijo esa cantarina voz

bu-uenas tardes- se había dirigido al noble Caballero

le puedo servir en algo?- dijo con dulzura. Hasta ese momento Aldebaran se dio cuenta que se había acercado sin razón aparente.

bueno yo... pues... quería decirle que canta hermoso-

me halaga- contesto con un sonrojo

puedo saber su nombre?-

claro, es Kotori, y me dirá ahora el suyo?-

Aldebaran y es todo un honor conocerla-

Así fue como empezó todo, las platicas habían salido solas, hasta el día que no tuvieron que decir, y sus corazones comenzaron a guiarlos. Ella se había convertido en alguien especial para él.

Y su bienestar seria su principal motivo para pelear, poder vivir juntos, sin que ningún peligro les amenace, y es que la amaba tanto que deseaba pasar con ella el resto de su vida, disfrutar los momentos que la corta vida nos permite gozar.

Pero no es momento de recordar eso, ahora tenia una pelea que enfrentar y un amigo había caído. Tenia que tener su mente clara, había escuchado atentamente que ellos usaban tus sentimientos en tu contra, tus dolores y alegrías para debilitarte, y no se dejaría vencer.

Frente a él se miraban las escaleras que lo llevaban a la primera casa, por ahí tenían que venir, se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse, de varias personas correr. Supuso que eran ellos y se preparo pero... no eran quienes esperaba.

Kotori que haces aquí?-, la chica había ido varias veces al santuario, era común verla ahí, pero esa vez Aldebaran le había hecho prometer que no fuera hasta que él le avisara.

Aldebaran- le temblaba la voz, se lanzo a sus brazos, varias personas estaban con ellas, gente del pueblo que conocía bien -nos trajeron unas personas... no las conocemos, pero nos dieron mucho miedo-

no te preocupes- el pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre sus fuertes brazos, le dolía sentirla en ese estado. Tan inocente, ell nunca ha visto lo que él ha tenido que pasar como caballero, él no soportaría enseñárselo -yo me encargare, mientras entren- las personas lo obedecieron -Kotori tu también, este lugar es peligroso...-

ahí viene, ahí viene- se escuchaba desesperada

quien vie...?- interrumpió sus palabras al ver llegar a alguien mas -Mu, estas bien, crei...-

mátalo Aldebaran, mátalo, me quiere lastimar- un mar de confusión llenaba su mente.

eh? Kotori que dices, él es Mu, sabes que no te haría daño-

te ha engañado, él es malo, malo- sus palabras resonaban por todo el lugar, la dulzura en su voz había desaparecido.

no-, vio a la Mu sonreír sardónicamente -Mu?- exclamo extrañado, nunca lo había visto mostrar tan sombrío aspecto, algo no estaba bien -Mu, qué te ha...?-

_Traición... _

««»»

Saga estaba muy nervioso, había sentido desaparecer el cosmos de Mu; deseaba ir corriendo a ayudarlo pero tenia un compromiso que cumplir. Pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente al temer lo peor. Era una lucha que todos habían aceptado sinceramente, y sabían lo que podía llegar a suceder, pero es claro que el momento, esos conocimientos no sirven de nada.

Le había costado acercarse a él, lo había rechazado directamente, como no hacerlo después de todo lo que hizo; ni el mismo confiaría si estuviera en su lugar. Pero pudo confiar que era un caballero capaz de perdonar y de dulces sentimientos, y pronto pudo ganarse su corazón. Siempre lo había admirado, desde que entrenaban, antes de que todo pasara. A pesar de ser mayor, se sentía nervioso al tener a Mu cerca y con una actitud relajada.

Había estado caminando por su templo, angustiado, pero se detuvo cuando con gran preocupación, sintió desaparecer el cosmos de Aldebaran. No podía creer la rapidez con la que avanzaban, apenas se cumpliría una hora, ya estaban por llegar a su templo.

Tenia que tranquilizarse, de esa manera no podía enfrentarlos, se perdió en su templo dispuestos a hacerlos a ellos confundirse. Su laberinto era uno de sus mejores técnicas, pero sabia que solo le daría un poco de tiempo, pero los suficiente para investigarlos.

La ilusión fue puesta, y unos pasos lentos se escucharon. Pero no creía lo que veía, había estado buscándolo con su cosmos y ahí, en su puerta estaba Mu, tambaleándose, sin duda herido. Iba a salir de su escondite, pero... si era Mu por que no lo sintió llegar, por que había abandonado su casa, él siempre cumplía, él no podía ser Mu... o si?.

Sa-aga- emitió dificultosamente aquel que parecía ser Mu, -Saga, ayu-dame- le costaba trabajo mantenerse en su lugar, deseaba ir a ayudarlo, pero sentía que era una trampa. Vio caer al imagen de Mu, su cuerpo se movió como si intentara sostenerlo, pero sus pies no se movieron, qué hacer?... qué hacer?

El cuerpo de Mu no se volvió a mover, era el fin de la ilusión?... o era el fin de Mu, ya no pudo seguir con la duda, sus pies se movían pesadamente, su laberinto había desaparecido. A solo unos cuantos pasos, sus dudas desaparecieron, si era Mu y no lo había ido a ayudar.

no- temblaba, había fallado.

si fallaste- giro rápidamente asustado al reconocer esa voz, su voz

imposible- su imagen en cabello gris y ojos rojos.

lo hiciste bien, pero habría sido mejor que lo hubieras matado con tus propias manos-

no- repetía buscando desaparecer esa imagen

las cosas se han complicado pero aun podemos apoderarnos del Santuario-

no- tenia que enfrentar a un recuerdo que ansiaba olvidar, que tanto le hizo sufrir en el pasado.

vamos Saga, terminemos con lo que empezamos

Sa-aga- una voz se escucho. Mu intentaba hablar -no es-scuche-es-

Mu- intento acercarse, pero alguien lo hizo antes que él. todo pesaba, era difícil distinguir la razón.

vamos Saga, termínalo de matar- su imagen del pasado lo incitaba, pero él ya no era ese, había cambiado, lo había superado, no podía dejarse perder nuevamente. Mu... Mu estaba ahí. No caería en la trampa, seria él mismo, no seguiría los designios de nadie mas.

no, no, no dejare que vuelvas a con...-

_Inseguridad..._

««»»

Continuará

««»»


	5. Parte 5

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

Forfirith-Greenleaf:  
Dark artemisa:  
Legendary:  
Koibitoangeltotsuki:  
MarindeLeoNOA:

Creo que debo contestarles y agradecer sus fic, pero :S ando sin inspiracion temporal para escribir. Pero saben muy bien que les agradesco sus rr, asi que sigan dejando porque me hacen muy feliz. (Algunos lectores: a nosotros que?)

Ah y perdonen por la tardanza, sobre todo tu Koibitoangeltotsuki, pero es que me sancionaron, y pues ni modo, a rumear el coraje (frase muy usada por mi hermana :DD)

««»»

««»»

Esperaba dentro de su templo, seria absurdo temerlo a unos muertos, si él mismo había muerto, sobre todo siendo capaz de controlar el camino a la muerte. Absurdo perder realmente.

Sus compañeros habían caído, tres de ellos tenían ahora sus cosmos extintos; no era muy sociable con ellos, ni era una persona abierta a los sentimientos, pero aun así resintió su caída, pero haría hasta lo imposible para que ellos no pasaran a través de su casa.

En el pasado no le importaba porque pelear, mientras una extraña sed de matar se saciaría en su interior, era como aquellos a los que se enfrentaría ahora; pero había una diferencia y es que Deathmask es humano, y como tal tiene sentimientos; y unos especiales por aquel que compartió sus ideales de poder, aquel que cuando regresaron a la vida, pudo confiar para poder compartir esa extraña sensación de pertenecer de nuevo a la orden de Atenea, a la misma que cuestiono y renegó anteriormente.

Ambos transformaron sus ideales, sus costumbres de sangre y poder, para poder vivir la vida que les ofrecían, una con paz, donde pudieran ser ellos y no unos simples Caballeros. Afrodita estuvo con él, y lo esta ahora. Sabe que su mirada celeste esta puesta en él. Y por él no permitiría que ellos avanzaran.

Logro sentir esa sensación de desesperanza que todos los que están por morir sienten. El olor a sangre impregnado en sus pieles, no era oculto para él. Se acercaba y estaba dispuesto a dar batalla. Un grupo de encapuchados entro a su casa, se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos del Caballero.

parece que no usaran alguno de sus trucos contra mi- dijo con altives

– no... –

– nosotros no... –

– nos enfrentaremos a ti... –

– hemos traído a algunas personas... –

– especialmente para ti... –

– Tú, asesino de innumerables personas... –

– eres como nosotros... –

– pero nosotros lo hacemos por necesidad... –

– una carga eterna... –

– tu por que lo haces? –

– lo hacia – corrigió DM

– lo hiciste y lo harás –

– No, nunca más lo haré –

– lo harás – la palabra se repitió solamente en sus oídos, intentaban entrar en su interior

– no, nunca mas, he cambiado... –

– lo harás – tres sombras mas aparecieron, cada uno cargando a los caballeros caídos.

– mátalos, él – indicaron a Mu – interrumpió una de tus peleas, cuestiono tus ideales¿quien se cree para hacerlo? –

– él – ahora era el turno de Aldebaran – sus ideas son infantiles, demasiado felices para ser reales, ensucian tu forma de ser –

– él – le toco a Saga – te prometió poder, tu lo seguiste y lo que conseguiste fue la muerte –

– no merecen vivir –

– no caeré en su truco, me quieren engañar para matar a mis compañeros – decía con furia y dificultad.

– son débiles, cayeron ante nosotros, no merecen vivir – sentía gran presión dentro de su ser, era incomodo, molesto.

– calla, ya no… matare sin razón, he cambiado, y... y ahora tengo nuevos motivos para pelear –

– no, él también te engaña. No confíes más que en ti –

– te dije que te callaras, no me dejare engañar – agrego con seguridad en su voz, pero en su interior algo decaía

– te felicitamos –

– ahora conocerás a tu oponente –, uno dejo ver su rostro.

– no, no puede ser –

– no me has olvidado – su yo pasado, su mirada llena de deseos de matar, lo miraban fijamente.

– tu ya no existe, te elimine –

– no, solo me sacaste de tu vida y he vuelto a recuperar mi lugar –

– idiota, ese lugar no existe –

– ¿no? – su imagen pasada se acercaba – entonces porque aun hueles a sangre, porque cuando estas con Afrodita deseas revivir las atrocidades que hicieron en el pasado. No te puedes engañas, además... él te acompañaría –

– tus palabras suena hermosas, pero esta nueva vida es mejor – dudaba de sus propias palabras

– no te creo. Recuerda... recuerda a todos los que cayeron bajo tus manos, muchos, no te pesa la carga? –

– qué? –

– los mataste, ellos no tuvieron su vida feliz como el que deseas tener, vamos... regresa al pasado –

– yo... no... yo... qui... –

_Desconfianza..._

««»»

Era su turno, el momento de enfrentar sus temores y evitar que lo derroten, hacer frente al mas grande reto. Lo sabia bien, y no se dejaría vencer. Cuatro habían caído rápidamente, a su parecer, pero no iba a dejarse sorprender, eso solo le demostraba que no debía confiarse.

Esperaba atento cerca de la entrada de su templo, no tardarían en llegar ante él. Desde que acepto ese compromiso sabía que todo seria diferente. A su mente llego cada momento de su vida, separando los recuerdos dolorosos de los alegres, buscando cual seria su punto débil. Y encontró dos.

Uno era su infancia, cuanto dolor le causo perder a su hermano y saberlo traidor. Lo respetaba y admiraba, su héroe de niño. Un doble golpe que lo había llevado a tener que enfrentarse a la vida marcado y solo; demostrando de lo que era capaz, y dejando la sombra de Aioros a un lado, pero sin perder los ideales que él le había inculcado.

Pero aun mas fue el sentimiento el saber que su héroe, aun los seguía siendo. Había descubierto la verdad y su deber al viajar a Japón. Un gran alivio lo invadió, y una gran felicidad al tenerlo de nuevo a su lado a capricho de su Diosa, que sin conocerlo también había aprendido a admirarlo, sacrificando su vida y nombre cumpliendo su deber.

El segundo era...

– Marin qué haces aquí? – la chica había entrado silenciosamente, apenas se había percatado de su presencia

– Aioria yo... se lo que esta pasando y... quería decirte algo... es que... – se acercaba dubitativa.

– Marin qué es lo que quieres decirme? –

– Aioria – se quito la mascara que la identificaba como parte de la Orden de Atena, como una guerrera de valía y respeto -temo que te pase algo-

– Marin – estaba extrañado por su actitud. Ella no era así de abierta, ni se atrevería a faltar una orden de Atena. – no deberías estar aquí, es peligroso –

– lo se – bajo la mirada, estaban muy cerca. Aioria se extraño al sentir tan íntimamente su cercanía. – pero no pude evitarlo – lo abrazo

– Marin – no entendía nada la actitud de ella, la conocía bien, una persona seria, valiente, digna de respetarse. Él la respetaba pero sobre todo... había aprendido a amarla.

Sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, saber que significaba para ella algo más que un compañero de armas. Buenos amigos, y dudaba que algún día pudieran llegar a hacer algo mas. Correspondió al abrazo disfrutando del momento.

– Aioria – otra voz se escucho, Aioria creyó alucinar a verlo frente a él – me mataste, alejándome de lo que amaba, ahora te toca morir de la misma manera –

– Casius, no es posible, yo... yo te mate – aun tenia la chica abrazándolo.

– si, me mataste, me mataste – repetía en voz agonizante

– Casius, no eres tu, ellos me hacen creer que si –

– Aioria, donde esta Sheena deseo verla, decirle la causa de mi muerte, decirle que eres un asesino –

– no – exclamaba confundido, algo le hacia creer en sus ojos.

– yo la amaba como tu amas a Marin, por que tu si puedes ser feliz y nosotros no, dime Aioria, dime –

– yo... yo no se... perdóname Casius, no quería... no sabia lo que hacia –

– LO SABIAS – grito en desesperación – matarías a quien fuera usando cualquier pretexto, no mereces ser caballero. Además te has atrevido a acercarte a una compañera de armas, poner en juego su reputación. Te ama, lo se, pero... NO TE LA MERECES, pues me mataste –

– Casius cálmate, si hubiera podido evitar tu muerte, lo habría hecho – la cabeza le pesaba

– lo harías? –

– si Casius lo ha... –

_Duda..._

««»»

Intentaba meditar, concentrar su poder en un punto, llevar a su mente al vacío de pensamientos, culminar en el máximo nivel de concentración. El quinto de sus compañeros había caído, uno a uno sin llegar a usar su cosmos. Admiraría las habilidades de aquellos seres si pudiera ignorar sus verdaderos motivos, pero no lo haría.

Había jurado ayudar, no solo por un amigo, sino por un hermano. Shun significaba mucho para él, pues era la única familia de la persona que amaba, el único que había logrado entrar a su corazón en el pasado, y ahora él también lo ocupaba.

Conocía la relación entre ambos hermanos, y en ocasiones envidiaba tener una familia, él había crecido acompañado únicamente de duro entrenamientos, como todos los Caballeros, solo que a él se le restringió aun mas las relaciones, obligado a conocerse primero a si mismo, conocer las cosas mas allá de lo visto. Lograr un nivel espiritual que le permitiera mantener su control

Claro que todo su control desapareció en un solo instante, el instante en que se enamoro de Ikki. Como podía una simple persona destruir una vida de meditación. Pero claro que sabia la respuesta, el amor le había sido explicado con palabras, la teoría la conocía bien, y sabia de lo que era capaz ese sentimientos, aunque nunca lo comprobó hasta ahora.

Y sabia bien que tanto el amor podía hacerlo fuerte, también podía hacerlo débil. Su única y mayor debilidad era eso. Así que llevaría su amor a las sombras de su mente en esta pelear, porque él, Shaka de Virgo no perdería.

En posición de loto, pudo sentir la llegada de la fría atmósfera que había llegado al Santuario junto con aquellos seres. No sentía presencia alguna, pero podía saber que había cuatro sombras frente a él.

– Shaka... – pronuncio fríamente una voz

– tu eres Shaka... –

– te conocemos por al mente de Shun... –

– y te estamos agradecidos – hablaron cuatro voces que hicieron eco en el templo.

El hindú estaba confundido, agradecidos con él, pero decidió no decir nada, evitando así bajar su guardia.

– te preguntaste porque... –

– nosotros te diremos porque... –

– tu amor con Ikki... –

– quito una de las ataduras de Shun –

Ataduras, y como sabían de su amor por Ikki, si lo había ocultado. "Shun" penso rápidamente, él lo sabia es así como ello estaban enterados. Entonces tendría que cambiar de táctica.

– que ataduras te preguntas... –

– las de tener que dejar a su hermano solo... –

– teniéndote a ti, Ikki no resentiría tanto su ausencia... –

– fuiste de mucha ayuda... –

– y te lo agradecemos –

– yo no les hice ningún favor, me lo hice a mi – reclamo fastidiado, como se atrevían a decirle algo así.

– claro – resonaron las 4 voces. En eso Shaka sintió movimiento a sus espaldas, otras 4 presencias, no se había dado cuenta de ha que hora habían llegado, pero eso le daba a entender que planeaban atacarlo. No caería en la trampa.

– es tiempo para ti... –

– y no ser un heredero de sabiduría ancestral... –

– disfrutar la vida... –

– aprender en carne propia lo estudiado... –

Algo intentaba entrar a su mente, corromper sus pensamientos; sin duda poderoso, le costaba mantener el dominio.

– ahora amas... –

– ahora vives... –

– ahora decides por ti mismo tus acciones... –

– esto también es tu decisión... –

– lograr la victoria... – sonó una voz tras de él

– y ganar favor ante Ikki... –

– demostrar quien eres... –

– y lo que estas dispuesto a hacer... –

– realmente no te importa Shun... –

– el comparte cariño que te pertenece... –, el control lo estaba agotando

– si se va, tu lo consolaras a tu manera... –

– has olvidado tu gris pasado... –

– no tiene nada de malo ser feliz... – una gran pesadez lo rodeaba

– nosotros queremos ayudarte... –

– no deseamos matar, solo... deseamos... –

– todos desean... –

– tu deseas... –

– Shaka, ayúdanos a buscar nuestro objetivo... –

– no – intentaba sonar imperturbable

– no seas egoísta –

No, él no era egoísta, nunca nadie había pensado así de él, sus acciones no lo demostraban, en donde se basaban ellos en decir eso?. Solo... solo querían confundirlo. – sus palabras son convincentes, pero no me engañaran. Deberán pelear contra mí si desean ganar –

– si es lo que deseas, lo haremos... –

– solo queremos cumplir los deseos de los miserables mortales... –

– Como tu – los 8 lo pronunciaron, resonando dentro de la agotada defensa de Shaka.

– Silencio – sabia que no aguantaría mas, caería en el engaño, tenia que hacerles frente ahora.

– nos atacaras?... –

– pero dinos... –

– cómo matar lo muerto?... –

– hemos pasado por todos los infiernos y todos nos han rechazados... –

– qué harás Shaka?... –

– perderás... –

– fracasaras... –

– Ikki te despreciara... –

– no, yo los venc... –

_Confusión..._

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	6. Parte 6

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

**Dark Artemisa**: Gracias por tu rr, y sobre tu pregunta, de porque Shun, lo sabrás mas adelante.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Arigato por tu rr, y bueno, aquí tocan dos caballeros, pero ya le llegara turno a todos :D

**MarindeLeoNOA**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y pues seguiré con el fic, buscando inspiración por todos lados.

**Nayu**: pues espero que este capitulo también lo puedas leer sin interrupciones, y perdona el retrazo, pero… pero… suele suceder :D

**Koibitotenshitotsuki**: Arigato gozaimasu por tu rr, y siempre estaré emocionada de ver tus rr :)

««»»

««»»

Seis casas habían caído, la mitad del camino en tan solo tres horas; si hubiera sido una pelea contra reloj, no hubieran tenido de que preocuparse. Llevaban la ventaja, los vampiros los conocían y ellos escasamente. Sabían que eran capaces de apropiarse de sus pensamientos para usarlos en su contra.

Ikki sintió su corazón desquebrajarse al no poder hacer nada para evitar que el ultimo cosmos desapareciera como los demás. Lo había arriesgado por su hermano y ahora... ya no estaba mas. Shaka lo había hecho no solo por Shun sino por él, eso lo sabia bien. Había perdido un segundo amor, será que el no podría amar?.

–a donde vas?– regaño furioso

–voy a entregarme– alego Shun decidido

–no–

–Ikki entiende, ya han muerto 6 Caballeros, Shaka esta muerto y es mi culpa,... no vale la pena seguir...–

–dices que no vales la pena?– pregunto Hyoga furioso por lo dicho

Agacho la cabeza –si–

Se acerco y lo golpeo en el rostro –no lo repitas, no solo te subestimas, sino que nos haces creer que hemos perdido nuestro tiempo al ayudarte. Cual es tu necedad al querer hacerte menos?– los demás veían distante la conversación.

–pero Hyoga, si me voy... ya nadie mas morirá–

–Shun– se acerco, sujetándolo de los hombros y con voz baja –yo moriré si te vas de mi lado, te amo y no quiero perderte. Por que no puedes entenderme?–

–Hyoga– se soltó, no quería sentir su tacto, no se sentía digno de eso –perdóname, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás; déjame ir, olvídame, se feliz con alguien que lo merezca–

–tu eres la persona correcta para mi, el corazón me lo dice. No deseo perderte–

–que más desearía quedarme con ustedes, quedarme contigo y... amarte, pero ya no puedo cambiar las cosas–

–un nuevo trato, podemos ofrecerle otra cosa–

–has escuchado Hyoga, los deseos del Señor están arriba que los de cualquiera y si él me desea a su lado... yo... tendré que irme–

–no– un llamado desesperado, qué hacer para que desistiera de irse, qué hacer para no perderlo? Amarrarlo a su vida, clavarlo con la misma estaca con la que su amor se ha introducido en su corazón. –no– se negaba soltarlo.

–Hyoga déjame ir– intentaba zafarse

–no–

–Shun tu no iras a ningún lado– intervino Ikki –la muerte de...– le dolía reconocerlo –ellos no serán en balde–

–Ikki, por favor, no quiero seguir cargando mas culpas. Déjenme ir– imploraba

–por que quieres irte, qué te ofrecen que no te podamos dar nosotros?–

Nada, esa era la respuesta, no había nada que deseara de ellos que no pudieran darle Ikki y los demás. Se iba porque se había condenado y no deseaba llevarse a nadie consigo. Una hermosa esperanza había nacido cuando ellos le habían dicho que lo ayudarían; pero no se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias.

–Shun, nosotros hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, hemos pasado por grandes pruebas, y enfrentado situaciones que serian imposibles de ganar, pero lo hemos hecho– Shiryu se escuchaba seguro. –Y todo eso lo hemos hecho **juntos** y esta no será la excepción–

–nos hemos ayudado en cada una de esas situaciones, logrando la victoria entre todos. Somos la esperanza– agrego Seiya

–Shun, el enfrentarnos a lo vampiros, es una lucha inevitable. Tarde o temprano sus deseos de sangre saldrán a flote y qué los detendrá de convertir al mundo en un reino de oscuridad donde cada día vendría acompañada de derramamiento de inútil sangre?– Sahori intentaba ayudar

–ellos lo prometieron. Que no matarían a humanos, solo por necesidad–

–pero aun así matan. Esa inocente gente que culpa tiene?– hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta que no llegaría, ya que él no la sabia –estas con ellos a cambio de una paz efímera que te han prometido, has pactado y tendrás que cumplirlo, pero... ellos tampoco han cumplido con su parte, al venir a matar a nuestros amigos. Donde esta ese supuesto señor, por que no se hace cargo él mismo?–

–n-no lo se–

–Shun que seguridad tienes de que ellos cumplan con sus palabras?–

–ninguna–

–ahora déjanos a nosotros esto, y tranquilízate. Hemos perdido a seres queridos, pero su vida fue sacrificada no solo por ti, sino también por el resto de la humanidad. Si podemos detener ahora a los vampiros, lo haremos–

Ya no tenia argumentos para converserlos, todo lo había dicho y ellos seguían obstinados en tenerlo a su lado, tal vez... tal vez ellos tenían la razón.

–esta bien– solo le quedaba esperar, y dejar que su corazón sufriera por cada caída.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Tantos años de vida tenia encima, que había dejado de contarlos por decenas, los siglos eran mas fáciles de contar. Tenia muchos días encima, donde ellos pudieran usar en su contra. Claro que pensando en la eternidad de un vampiro, no eran muchos años.

Todos esos años de vida, les daba a ellos mas experiencia que cualquiera otro Caballero. Y sus años le decían que perder esta pelear seria que tantos tiempo viviendo fueron de pereza.

Aunque en un principio, cuando decidió convertirse en caballero jamas creyó que viviría una segunda juventud, y aun menos creyó que cuando enfrento por primera vez a Hades, lograría sobrevivir con ese compañero de armas, y mas aun su sorpresa, que aun pesar de todos los problemas vividos, ambos estarían nuevamente juntos; disfrutando de una vida donde no tendrían que ocultar sus sentimientos. Donde su Diosa es mas humana.

Después de tantos años acompañados por la soledad, por fin tenia gente a su lado, a ese discípulo de quien estaba orgulloso y a esa dulce niña que le llenaría de alegría. Y aun mejor pues ahora vivía de nuevo junto a esos dos jóvenes, y acompañado de la persona que ama.

Pero no todo es dicha, pues un nuevo peligro ha venido a querer destruir ese mundo, que para él es perfecto así. No impediría que nadie se lo quitara, y sobre todo no dejaría que dañaran a la persona que ama, no otra vez, cuando murió por primera vez no pudo hacer nada, pero esta vez...

"Dohko"

"Shion, qué pasa, por que te comunicas conmigo"

"Puedo sentir tu cosmos y..."

"Sabes que están dirigidos a ti mis pensamientos"

"Así es"

"Nuevamente pelearemos"

"No lado a lado, pero..."

"Si juntos"

"Así es Dohko. Ten cuidado, es tu turno de enfrentarlos"

"y estoy listo"

"Confío en ti" La comunicación entre ambos caballeros termino con las palabras de seguridad y fe. Ahora vendría a prueba el significado de esos valores.

Pronto sintió la negra atmósfera, el aviso de que su pelea comenzaría, estaba listo. Ni un sonido, solo la sensación de muerte que eso seres traen consigo eternamente. Varias sombras aparecían lentamente ante su presencia, ni un rostro visible, solo los mantos formando figuras humanas.

–al fin han llegado– los recibió el caballero

–Dohko de libra...– mencionaron lentamente

–hombre de cientos de años...– nuevamente el embrujo de sus palabras intentaban apoderarse de su víctima

–condenado a vivir todos esos años inmóvil, vigilando...– voces rasposas resonaban por el templo

–miserable vida para un guerrero...–, Dohko escuchaba atento buscando el significado mas allá de sus palabras

–sabio, poderoso... sobreviviente...–

–llevando un recuerdo inolvidable de amor... –

–reencontrándolo en una nueva vida... –

–disfrutas tu nueva vida, olvidando tu pasado... –

–es glorioso, no te parece Dohko?– el nombre resonó con mas fuerza.

–así es– contesto seguro, se sentía libre de su embrujo, lo que lo extraño.

–fiel a tu juramento, guerrero honorable, su deber esta mas allá que tu felicidad... –

–la felicidad te lo da tu diosa y el saberse una persona de honor... –

–pero nosotros no creemos eso... –

–primero el corazón después el deber, el amor nos da la fuerza... –

–dinos que estamos mal... –

–yo...– decirles que están mal, cómo? Si él mismo cree en eso.

–dinos que amar es un pecado, que es inútil y nos hace débil...– un manto sombrío lo cubría.

–no ames a Shion, porque faltas a tu deber, amarlo te hace débil...–

–no es verdad...– dijo otra siniestra voz –ese amor te permitió sobrevivir con él, y cumplir con tu deber...–

–pero tu deber te prohibe amar...–

–Dohko, explícanos–, explicar, cómo explicas, nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido, qué les iba a decir, su mente era un caos.

–explícanos–

–explícanos– repetían al unísono, golpeando su mente.

–yo...–

_Opresión..._

««»»

Llegaba su momento, y ningún muerto seria capaz de atravesar su casa; habían caído ya siete compañeros, valiosos y poderosos caballeros, no eran seres que debían ser subestimados, pero los seres humanos, aquello que tienen vida tienen el poder del cosmos y de los dioses a su lado; que tenían ellos, únicamente sed de muerte.

La muerte, la conocía, como todos ellos, y tal vez esa era lo que tendría que hacer, te engañan y engatusan para caer en sus redes, solo tendría que enfocar que no desea mas muerte.

Solo un par de pasos se escucharon, sonaban suaves, pero a la vez firmes. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver llegar a alguien...

–Ca-amus... – emitió confundido, para después regresar a su postura serena.

–Hola Milo– saludo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, solo que...

–no me engañas, es obvio que él no es Camus–

–cómo lo sabes?– pregunto el acuariano

–tengo que explicarlo?. Primero Camus esta en su casa como es su deber–

–una vez no estuvo ahí, como era su deber–

Ignoro lo anterior –segundo él no sonríe con tanta facilidad– y es que aunque su voz sonaba fría, su cara mostraba alegría.

–oh, vaya– comento con simulada tristeza –entonces no soy Camus, pero... – dio dos pasos quedando mas cerca de Milo –te gustaría que él fuera así– su voz no era ya tan fría.

–claro que no, me agrada Camus tal como es–

–porque es misterioso y fascinante–

–porque es como es–, sonrío con ternura causando conmoción en Milo, tan extraño era esa imagen, aun cuando ya habia logrado encontrar la faceta escondida del caballero

–y cómo es él?–

–se que son capaces de ver en las profundidades de la mente, no tengo que decírtelo–

–pero es mas agradable cuando son escuchadas a placer–

–lo siento pero ahora no tengo ganas–

–que lastima, pero dime... te agrada...?–

–claro–

–o lo amas?–

–no pienso contestar eso–

-bien, entonces supondré. Misterioso y cautivante, como caballero de los hielos se le enseño a ser insensible, todo un reto para el gran Milo; lo conseguiste y te encaprichaste con él, como un hermoso trofeo. No lo amas- la última frase fue dicha con más fuerzas.

–si es lo que crees por mi no hay problema–

–oh no, tu mismo lo dijiste, podemos ver las profundidades de la mente–

La duda comenzaba a crecer dentro de él –son sabios, no cabe duda–

–quiénes son sabios, solo estoy yo; Camus, el Camus que tu quieres–

–... no me engañaran. Yo amo al Camus que se encuentra en su templo–

–lo has dicho, que bien, confesaste que me amas gracias por decírnoslo–

–qué?– estaba fastidiándose –vaya que son obstinados–

–Camus no lo es?–

–no–

–ups, me equivoque– volvió a sonreír, Milo ya no soportaba mas esa conversación.

–ya acabemos con esto, peleemos– harto

–de acuerdo– ambos se pusieron se prepararon para pelear, pero Camus volvió a ponerse en posición de firmes.

–qué esperas? pelea–

–no quiero, por que me quieres dañar Milo? yo te amo–

–tu no eres Camus intentan flaquearme– dijo fastidiado de tan incoherente platica.

–perdónanos entonces, pero no quiero pelear con el orgulloso Milo– sus ojos se nublaban

Perdió el control –que pele...–

_Ira..._

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	7. Parte 7

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

**Nayu**: Gracias por tu rr, y sobre los intercambios :DDD pues seria buena idea, peor no creo que alguien este dispuesto a entregar a Shun tan fácilmente, por lo menos yo no lo haria :)  
**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Arigato por tu rr, y ahora le tocara a Camus sufrir, y espero te siga gustando.  
**Koibitotenshitotsuki**: Bueno, sobre tu pregunta, la vamos a dejar en secreto por un tiempo :D y ya no tardaran en llegar con Shun, a ver que será de él.  
**Marin-de-Leo-NOA**: Arigato gozaimasu por tus palabras. Y pues no había pensado en poner a Marin, pero tal vez lo haga, a ver como llegan las ideas. Espero te siga gustando.

««»»

««»»

Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin luchar, su vida la entrego a su Diosa dejando todo: titulo, hermano, amigos, felicidad. Su alma había escapado varias veces del Hades, condenado a seguir peleando por su Diosa, pero logrando conseguir terminar su deber.

Ahora había vuelto, después de tantos años, había sido recibido alegremente, y palabras de estima; su mejor amigo de ese entonces se había disculpado apenado e intensamente culpable, pero como enojarse de él, si él mismo le había dicho que tenia que cumplir con su deber por mas doloroso que llegase a hacer. Y así lo hizo.

Su hermano no disimulo su alegría al verlo nuevamente, solo que ahora no parecía ser el hermano mayor físicamente, a simple viste se miraban de la misma edad. Aunque en los ojos de Aioros se podía notar los años de existencia espiritual.

Acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vida, no le costo, fue a los cambios que la Atenea humana dispuso para sus Caballeros; eran mas libertades, tiempo para disfrutar en lo que uno quisiera, y eso extraño a todos, pero sobre todo alguien esclavo de su obligación.

Pero agradeció que Shura estuviera a su lado ayudándolo a adaptarse, pudo ver en su rostro aun la culpa, sospechaba que sus acciones eran movidas por ellos, pero... sentía que había algo mas, no solo en Shura sino también en él mismo.

La relación entre ellos era ahora mas fuerte y sincera, y lo sabia bien, le alegraba que así fuera, y aunque no lo supiera bien algo mas estaba naciendo dentro de él; solo era un paso el que debía dar, pero no estaba seguro de lo que Shura pensaba.

Unos pasos se escucharon, Aioros de inmediato se puso en alerta, en fila un grupo de 6 encapuchados entro cada capa tenia un tono distinto en color café, ronto formaron un semicírculo, Aioros el centro. El caballero no se movió, esperaba la reacción de su enemigo

Los dos de los extremos se separaron con las intenciones de atravesar la casa pasando de largo a su guardián. Aioros no tardo en hacer aparecer su arco y flecha y apuntar a uno de ellos con las intenciones de atacar, pero no lo hizo al ver que ambas personas se detuvieron.

Los siguientes dos imitaron a su compañeros, Aioros se apresuro a apuntar a uno de ellos, volvieron a detenerse. El caballero de sagitario no entendía el juego que planeaban, pero sabia que era un truco.

Seguía todo en silencio, solo la tranquila respiración de Aioros resonaba, el aire denso cubría cada rincón, al igual que la sensación de muerte, solo que... no era perturbadora.

Los segundo pasaban, sin algún otro movimiento de los 7 presentes, algo no estaba bien, y lo comprendió. "ellos leen nuestras mentes por nuestros ojos, pero conoces nuestros deseos por nuestras palabras; me conocen pero no me entienden"

–eres el único lo ha adivinado...–

–el único que mantuvo el control sobre si mismo...–

–tal vez tus tantos años de muerto... –

–te hacen inmune a nuestra penetrante... –

–sensación de muerte? –

Aioros no contesto, no caería en la trampa.

–sabio al callar... –

–te admiramos Aioros de Sagitario–

–tal vez debas avisarle a los demás de nuestro truco–

El silencio inundo nuevamente el lugar, qué se proponían al decirle eso, seria otro de sus trucos?.

No se había dado cuenta, pero el escenario había cambiado, una repentina oscuridad apareció dentro del templo, solo dos siluetas que no distinguía estaban presentes. Sus poderes había sido extendidos, una extraña luminosidad permitía ver los detalles en esas dos siluetas.

–...– la sorpresa lo había hecho abrir la boca con intenciones de pronunciar palabra, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

–Aioros... hermano, me vencieron– la imagen de Aioria bajo el rostro –lo siento, siempre quise que estuvieras orgulloso de mi–

No era su hermano, pero tenia ganas de ir apoyarlo; se relajo y recobro su compostura, las sombras de engaño se disiparon rápidamente.

–Aioros perdóname, no quise...– la imagen de Shura se veía preocupado -no quise matarte, no sabes cuanto me arrepentí de hacerlo-. Una escena parecida ya la había vivido, otro truco barato frente a él.

–no has caído en nuestros trucos... – hablo Aioria con voz gélida

–nos sorprendes– la falsa imagen revelo su voz tras la mascara de Shura.

–no tenemos otra opción que pelear– ambas figuras tomaron poción como si fueran los reales, Aioros lo noto, aunque el de Shura no estaba igual. El arquero también se preparo para atacar, y amabas figuras se lanzaron. En un rápido movimiento golpeo a las dos figuras que se desvanecieron al contacto.

–qué?– "maldición" se regaño a si mismo por tal ligereza. Tan rápido fue pronunciada esa palabra la oscuridad dejando ver nuevamente el resplandor del templo, ya no necesitaban mas sus tinieblas, ahora lo conocían.

Aioros se puso en alerta, estaba sólo y... nervioso: el falso Shura y Aioria aparecieron de pronto con la intención de atacarlos, ahora las técnicas eran imitadas perfectamente, tan bien las conocía que ya sabía como evadirlas, pero las técnicas fueron lanzadas a la inversa.

...-

_Falsedad..._

««»»

Había desaparecido su cosmos tan pronto como apareció, el único que había tenido tiempo para pelear; pero cómo lo había hecho, qué extraños misterios guardaban aquellos seres de tinieblas, pero... pronto resolvería esas dudas, se aproximaban a su casa, después de haberlo vencido.

Aioros había caído peleando, eso podía decirse; eso es lo que diría esta vez, antes, aunque no lo reconociera esa vez, se había dejado matar, cuantas veces se arrepintió de no haberse dado cuenta antes, de haber sido tan torpe y no haber visto la verdad tras esa mascara del deber. Una vida entregada a una Diosa, una vida sin felicidad completa más que el de guerrero y defensor, con el legado de las más entregadas lealtades a cuestas, una carga pesada que le obligaba dejar todo lo demás a un lado.

Pero había abierto los ojos, vio la verdad antes de dejar su legado a un guerrero justo, su ultima acción con vida, ese había sido su entrega en búsqueda del perdón al error cometido en el pasado.

Cuando fue revivido por su Diosa, entregándoles una nueva vida, quebrando con ello varias leyes del gran Zeus, una de sus primeras acciones fue pedir perdón, uno que le llego tan fácil que no lo creyó. Él no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo tan rápido, así que como alivio a su culpa intento recuperar su amistad como pago.

Siempre lo admiro, y ahora aun más, era... y es capaz de comprender cualquier tipo de asuntos, muy sagaz. Pero que tanto era admiración y respeto, esa era su duda desde hace muy poco tiempo. Y era obviamente su ahora punto débil contra esos seres.

Unos pasos presurosos hicieron eco en su templo, espero preparado a quien entraba. Un Aioros cansado y lastimado apareció ante él "es un truco" se dijo con seguridad. El Aioros frente a él, parecía estar preocupado, mismo gesto que la de aquella vez era, y con el bebe en sus brazos, "son tan predecibles, sabia que usarían ese truco" otros pasos se escucharon, un Shura entro.

–detenté Aioros– escucho su propia voz -eres un traidor- esperaba ver de nuevo toda esa escena, pero ese truco barato no lo engañaría.

–no hables Shura– comento angustiado

–calla, tu no me dirás que hacer–

–si soy traidor, por eso te matare Shura– había cambiado por completo, y las palabras dichas ahora, no eran las mismas que esa vez, que truco le jugaban.

–te mataré–, vio como ambas ilusiones lanzaban sus ataques en una perfecta copia. Algo en su cabeza hacia presión. Mientras veía como una nube aparecía, para después ver como solo la ilusión de Aioros permanecía de pie, su reflejo yacía tirado en el suelo del templo

–lastima Shura– vio a ese Aioros patea al vencido –pero siempre seré mejor que tu– dijo con un gesto orgulloso nunca antes visto en ese rostro.

–hermoso truco, pero no funcionara–

–cómo sabes que no?– ese Aioros volteo a verlo –te he ganado, no me hiciste caso como debías, por eso ahora yaces bajo mis pies–

–eres una ilusión, como creerte–

–tienes razón, por eso escondí el mensaje del caballero de Sagitario en mi–

–mensaje?–

–descubrió nuestro secreto, y quiso comunicártelo, evitar que te pasara lo mismo, había perdido ya ha su hermano, nuevamente su vida, no quería perder a quien ama–

–ama?– pregunto confundido

–pero nunca has sabido escuchar, verdad Shura, te ciegas en tu orgullo, eres débil Shura–

–basta de habladuría inútil– comento enojado por esas palabras –no caeré en tu trampa, peleen–

–lo sentimos, pero a nosotros no nos gusta pelear. Preferimos asesinar a traición–

–cobardes–

–tal vez– la falsa imagen de Aioros comenzó a acercársele –pero somos sinceros con lo que sentimos– el pelinegro se preparo para combatir –Shura dime, tu eres sincero con lo que siente. Sientes admiración o culpa, dime–

–no tengo necesidad de decirte que siento–

–vamos, vamos, solo tienes que pensar que soy el verdadero Aioros y dime lo que sientes–

–ja, eres un estúpido si crees que lo haré–

–por que?– pregunto con calma –porque tienes miedo de sufrir, creyendo que lo que siente Aioros por ti es... lastima–

–será mejor que no sigas hablando y te prepares para pelear–

–lo mataste, yo no perdonaría tan fácilmente a mi asesino, es mas... no lo hice– Mirando hacia donde yacía el otro Shura –eres tan egocéntrico que nadie se enamoraría en ti–

–cállate, no tienes derecho a decir eso–

–tienes razón, no la tengo, pero nadie me hace mantenerme en silencio–

–que te...–

_Culpa..._

««»»

Es digno de alabanza la velocidad con que han avanzado, solo dos casas lo separan de su victoria; pero los detendría a cualquier precio; ya han sido demasiadas afrentas contra él, los eliminaría; no habrá forma de vencer al caballero de los hielos, a quien se le ha enseñado a olvidar sus sentimientos.

A quien ha enfrentado sus emociones para dejarlos ignorados, pues son una debilidad, una que ha quedado demostrada claramente en esta lucha. Se mantendría estoico, aunque en los últimos días haya cuestionado sus ideas, cuando empezó a descubrir el poder de uno de aquellos sentimientos, y por ese mismo sentimientos lo anulara de su mente y corazón para luchar.

No negaría que era un sentimiento que le encantaba sentir, pero por esta lucha no se amedrentaría por ello. Lucharía negando lo que hay dentro de si, pondría nuevamente su muro de hielo, para no sentir, no salir lastimado por una farsa seductora.

Vio caer a Milo, usando su imagen, se vengaría y evolucionaría en esa batalla, ellos serán los que caigan ahora. Por él, por Milo, por todo aquello que antes negó y de cual ahora depende, sus antiguas ideas y sus ahora vivencias no estarán peleadas, pues usara ambas para ganar.

Unos pasos hicieron eco en toda la amplia casa de acuario, el retumbar se sentía en sus oídos, sacudiendo su cabeza. Camus se relajo, un tonto truco no lo debilitaría. Unos segundos pasos se escucharon, ayudando a los primeros a retumbar. Unos terceros, unos cuartos, el ruido se amplificaba, Camus tenia que aumentar su control.

Seis personas frente a él, la primera se quito la capucha que le cubría el rostro, era la imagen de Milo, el tercero se descubrió también, dejando ver a Hyoga, el quinto mostró a Isaac. Que ilusión intentarían crear para él, cual seria para ellos su mayor debilidad.

–Camus– pronuncio Milo con voz seria

–Maestro– hablo Hyoga

–Maestro– repitió Isaac. Nada más, solo las palabras llenaban el lugar. Un largo silencio.

–si desean pasar por esta casa, peleen con su verdaderas formas– dijo Camus manteniendo su actitud fría.

–eres el primero que lo pide, tal vez debamos complacerte– se escucho la voz provenir de la cuarta persona, de su capucha una luz roja brillo por un instante. –pero nosotros no hacemos nada sin conseguir algo–

–no les daré nada, sino desean mostrar su verdadera apariencia, no importa, igual los venceré–

–esas son tus palabras– Hyoga e Isaac se prepararon para pelear –peleemos– Ambos lanzaron sus ataques, que fueron detenidos fácilmente.

–qué quieren hacer con esto?. No creo que ignoren que fui yo quien les enseño esas técnicas–

–tienes razón-, el resto de la capa desapareció y permitió ver a Hyoga e Isaac de niños

–usted siempre tiene razón maestro– dijeron ambos niños. La atmósfera cambiaba, su frío vacío, era invadido por un frío corrupto –perdónenos por dudar de usted–

–vamos Camus– hablo ahora el falso Milo –no seas tan estricto con los niños–

–qué juego este?– pregunto calmado Camus, nada permitiría que lo afectara.

–qué juego maestro?– pregunto con inocencia el pequeño Hyoga

–usted nos ha dicho que no tenemos tiempo para jugar, si queremos convertirnos en dignos caballeros– agrego Isaac

–vamos Camus, juguemos nosotros– le guiño el ojo mientras se acercaba; Camus al notar esto le lanzo rápidamente un ataque, el falso Milo desapareció, dejando caer la capa la cual se movía con los rastros de energía.

–maestro– exclamo asustado Isaac –lo ha... atacado–

–pero maestro, él era un compañero de armas–

–él no era un compañero, solo una falsa ilusión– la trampa ha sido extendida

–esta seguro maestro?– esta vez hablo Hyoga

–si–

–es increíble, cómo lo supo?–

–qué como lo supe?– la pregunta quedo al aire, quien le hacia esas preguntas? Vio la capa sacudirse, y después dirigir su vista a donde se suponía estaban lo niños. Estaba solo.

Alguien se acercaba corriendo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar lo que sucedía.

–Maestro– Hyoga estaba frente a él. Su armadura del cisne perforada –acabó de matar al caballero de escorpión, y ahora lo matare a usted– Qué era esto, qué tipo de ilusión usaría?; la confusión se hacia paso en su mente. –Milo, dijo que moría por usted–

–Mi-Milo? –

–por eso es que usted debe morir también–

–no– otra voz se escucho a espaldas del caballero dorado –lo matare yo, por no haberle significado nada mi desaparición–

–por obligarme a dejar mis sentimientos–

–por ser un digno caballero de los hielos– dijeron ambos, colocándose en posición de ataque.

–por ser quien soy– comenzó Camus –es que los venceré, ustedes son meros estudiantes que no han aprendido– cayo completamente en el juego –prepa... –

_Apariencias..._

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Gomen nasai por la tardanza, pero es que recibí pocos rr y me desanime (no había sido por otra cosa?) si, pero esa es una historia bastante larga, así que lo dejamos así (bueno oo)

A y los invito a leer mi fic en la sección de x-over.


	8. Parte 8

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

Muchas gracias a **Nayu**, Nebyura, **Koibitotenshitotsuki**, Forfirith-Greenleaf, **Freeman7** por sus review's y sus apoyos.

**Freeman7**: Me gustaría explicarte el porque te sancionaron, pero primero necesitaría saber cual fue el mensaje que te dio la administración de Aunque mayormente los fic que han sido retirados fueron por usar el tipo de escritura script, es decir: el nombre del personaje seguido de dos puntos.

««»»

««»»

Ya todo se definía en una sola casa, su casa. El ultimo obstáculo, siempre había sido así, muchas veces no cruzaban si quiera la primera, pero en tan solo 9 horas, habían llegado ahí, 3 horas para desperdiciar, 3 horas que ellos podrían presumir, pero... él se encargaría que fuera lo único. Los detendría a cualquier precio.

A simple vista, parecía ser el mas vulnerable ante aquellos, sus venenos no servirían con esas que no viven, no olfatean. Qué plan o estrategia debería seguir? Tendría que pensarlo rápido, pues poco le quedaba para la hora de su combate.

Sus compañeros habían caído, Caballeros que despertaban en él gran y diversos cantidad de sentimientos; tuvieron su fin antes que él. seria ahora él capaz de derrotarlos?. Mucha inseguridad en su ser, pero tenia que dejarlo a un lado si deseaba tener alguna esperanza de ganar, cobrar venganza a la afrenta provocada a los suyos, sobre todo a uno, quien se había convertido en alguien muy cercano.

Usaría todo a su alcance para lograr la victoria, no seria derrotado sin pelear; solo unos minutos para escoger la forma de pelear. Unos minutos que aprovecharía.

Su templo recibió a los invasores, tres figuras caminaban, sus pasos se escuchaban llamando la atención del dueño, pero no había nadie, o por lo menos no a simple vista. Continuaron con su andar hasta detener a la mitad; los tres miraron hacia un lado. Afrodita de Piscis los esperaba recargado en uno de sus pilares.

–bienvenidos sean– dijo con gesto amistoso –su travesía los ha llevado hasta aquí, de donde ya no pasaran–

–Caballeros de Piscis eres muy amable al darnos la bienvenida y por eso te pedimos que nos dejes pasar tu templo en paz, prometemos no dañarte–

–como ya dije, de aquí no pasaran, el ser el ultimo caballero me ha permitido ver como han avanzado, aprovechan el descuido de su rival para atacar a traición–

–nos podrías decir, Caballero de Piscis, cómo nos piensas detener, tu técnica es mortal, pero qué hacer con quienes ya están muertos?–

–son muertos y desean, no son esas sus palabras?–

–así es–

Afrodita libero su cosmos y un afrodisiaco campo de rosas apareció de la nada. Las tres figuras en medio de ese jardín, inmutables. El peliceleste se oculto tras la ilusión que el veneno de las rosas desprendían.

Tal vez no tuvieran olfato, tal vez no tuvieran vida, pero eran seres susceptibles seducciones y su veneno los engañaría. Se fijo que dos de esas figuras se quitaban la capucha, uno dejando ver a un joven de largo cabello en rosa pálido de enormes ojos carmín, el otro de cabello turquesa y ojos ciruela; ambos muy hermosos.

Ambos vampiros comenzaron a besarse, ignorando donde estabas y a que iban. Pero eso a Afrodita no le intereso, su preocupación estaba en el tercero, a simple vista parecía entretenerse al ver a sus compañeros saborearse el uno al otro.

Con suma curiosidad vio como se quitaba la capa, dejando ver a Deathmask; le extraño que tomara esa apariencia; pero le extraño aun mas que siguiera sin moverse, como esperando algo; sospechaba que esperaban que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

El supuesto Deathmask se acerco a donde estaba Afrodita con paso calmo; el caballero de Piscis no hizo movimiento alguno; no delataría su posición. Con cautela busco a que distancia se encontraba su enemigo, no estaba donde se suponía que estaría.

–qué?– exclamo confundido al ver a Deathmask frente a él, a una muy cercana distancia.

–no me gusta compartir– la sensación de pesadez comenzaba a sucumbirlo y mas teniendo al otro tan cerca. La figura se acerco mas, no podía moverse; pero un dulcino aroma llego a su nariz, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Empujo a la figura de Deathmask, con un fuerte golpe y se coloco a distancia

Las rosas no solo incitaban, sino también las había puesto para que evitaran que caer en el transe de esos seres. Pero ahora tenía frente a frente a su enemigo, sin importar la falsa imagen frente a él, pelearía.

–Afrodita– comento con voz seria el DM falso –es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, siempre hemos estado del mismo lado, aunque no siempre del lado correcto– el caballero de Piscis ya había sacado su rosa blanca –es hora de comprobar que ha detrás de nuestro trato silencioso–

–qué pasa?– exclamo cuando su cuerpo se volvió pesado.

–Afrodita– exclamo con voz rara, mas suave –tendremos que pelear– su vista estaba baja, como si le doliera decir esas palabras –siempre me ha gustado pelear, pero...– retrocedió un paso.

Afrodita estaba confundido, sentía que de nuevo el truco del engaño corrompía su mente, pero confiaba en sus rosas –no me engañaras– exclamo con seguridad, mientras recuperaba el movimiento de su cuerpo –prepa...–

_Sedición..._

««»» ««»» ««»»

Ya no había obstáculo alguno; el Templo del Patriarca frente a ellos, ahora sumergido en la desesperanza, sus triunfos ante las personas más poderosas, había provocado que su espesa esencia fúnebre inundaban cada rincón, la desesperanza desprendía su aroma creando el escenario perfecto para aquellos seres.

Las sombras intrusas se movían silenciosas, los innumerables escalones quedaban atrás. En el Templo cuatro caballeros, llamados de la esperanza se veían inmune a la peste de muerte. Su Diosa y su hombre en presentación, se mostraban firme, sus cosmos brillaban enormemente. Shun en cambio no disimulaba su preocupación, ya sentía la presencia mortecina de aquello a quienes había entregado su existencia.

Un helado viento advirtió de la llegada de ellos, todos voltearon hacia la entrad, 7 figuras encapuchadas enfiladas a lo largo permanecían inmóvil. Shun mostró su presencia y las 7 figuras voltearon a verlo.

–Shun, no has cumplido con tu palabra– las 7 voces sonaron resonando en el amplio templo. El peliverde bajo el rostro incapaz de contestar a esa verdad, su corazón sufría entre un mar de miedos y dudas.

–él no es culpable– se escucho la firme voz de Atenea –nosotros no dejamos que se fuera, queremos recuperarlo–

–querer?– preguntaron incrédulas las sombras.

–no dejaremos que se lo lleven– Hyoga dijo con firmeza mientras sujetaba a Shun, no sabia lo que su enemigo planeaba, pero no se vería descuidado, demostraría cuanto deseaba recuperarlo.

–peleáremos sin importar lo que tengamos que enfrentar–

La figura en medio, llevo sus manos a la capucha, y retirándola dejo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña y penetrantes ojos grises, -Shun- llamo con voz dulce -es esto lo que quieres?- camino dos pasos hacia el peliverde, el cual no se movió.

–no–

–sabemos lo que deseas, pero tu bien sabes que este mundo no da oportunidades para obtenerlo todo, nosotros te ofrecimos una y la aceptaste. Por que ahora nos rechazas?–

Algo en el interior de Shun era sacudido, la neblina de la desolación comenzaba a invadirlo, sus pensamientos se iban convirtiendo en reacciones reprogramadas –lo siento– agrego dudoso de que esas fueran las palabras correctas.

–perdónanos a nosotros– agrego la dama acariciando en gesto maternal la mejilla del peliverde –debimos dejarte despedirte de tus seres queridos–

Los demás veían extrañados, esa mujer les confundía, sus acciones y palabras eran amables, pero despedía una sensación a perversión.

–por que no lo haces ahora?– sujeto a Shun de las manos, el aire negro fue visto por una persona.

–sueltalo– ordeno con firmeza Atenea, llevando la atención hacia ella –tus poderes no son ocultos ante mi, veo tu veneno seducir a Shun y no lo permitiré– su cetro fue sujetado con firmeza, los caballeros presentes entendieron lo que pasaba.

–no se ha que se refiere señorita... perdón, su divinidad– hizo una reverencia

–así fue como lo hicieron, sedujeron los sentidos de Shun no dejándole otra opción que aceptar su trato? Son embustero y cautivadores, no lo negare, han derrotado ya a mis mas poderosos guardianes con sus trucos, pero no funcionara desde ahora–

La vampiresa sonrío y soltando las manos de Shun encaro a Sahori –mire Atenea, se que es una Diosa, por lo tanto inmortal como nosotros, pero eres una Diosa pagano que debió caer junto a los suyos en el ocaso de los Dioses, y no implorar al único, que por cierto se la pasa dormido, para poder regresar al mundo de los humanos– los caballeros presentes se llenaron de indignación

–las razones por las que los Dioses hayamos regresado a este mundo no son cuestionables; al menos claro que sea para acabar con aquellos que han decidido retar al único–

–hemos retado al único por milenios y jamas nos ha limitado, como veras somos libres de actuar–

–pues ya es hora de que se les diga las reglas a seguir–

–y serás tu quien lo haga?– la miraba retadoramente

–sino hay otra opción– ambas manos en su cetro, sus caballeros listo para pelear.

–solo antes– señalo a las sombras que la acompañaban, junto a ellas había aparecido otros, llegando a ser 12. Pero lo que los sorprendió fue que cada uno cargaba a uno de los caballeros -dime Atenea, –sacrificarais la vida de estos 12 caballeros por la de uno?. Déjanos marcharnos y ellos no sufrirán daño–

–creí que les gustaba pelear–

-a nosotros no nos gusta pelear- su mirada cambio a una llena de maldad –nos gusta matar–, los presentes se estremecieron, una fetidez a muerte acompaño esas palabras –ahora, con o sin su permiso– abrazo a Shun, quien ahora sus ojos se miraban vacíos –nos marcharemos sin mas problemas, espero– giro y dio la espalda a la Diosa.

–aun no he dado permiso para que Shun se marche, sigue siendo mi caballero y no dejare que te lo lleves–

–ni nosotros te dejaremos– dijo Hyoga colocándose ante su Diosa seguidos de sus amigos

–bien– la larga capa fue retirada, dejando ver la esbelta figura vestida de encajes y seda negras, un enorme rubí en su pecho resplandecía como el ojo de un demonio. –yo, Jesabel Romwe tendré el placer de beber la sangre de una Diosa. Pero antes– volteo a ver hacia Shun.

En un instante los ojiverdes tenían nuevamente ese brillo que lo hacia tan él –qué?– pronuncio confundido.

–he devuelto tu voluntad, ya ningún embrujo esta hay en tu cuerpo. Recuerdas todo lo sucedido?– Shun asintió con la cabeza, su rostro lleno de tristeza –bien, hago esto para que veas lo que provoca enfrentarse a un vampiro– una figura apareció tras de él, y lo sujeto de los hombros.

Jesabel se coloco frente a Atenea, de sus manos broto una negra sombra ocultando el brillo del templo. Shion ocupaba ahora el lugar frente a su Diosa, él se enfrentaría a ese ser. Un fuerte chirrido se escucho, un aullido había provenido de la boca de la vampiresa. Los 5 caballeros en un solo instante yacían ahora en el piso con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Atenea veía confundida lo que pasaba, no había visto el ataque pero si la negra emanación de poder; en un solo instante había atacado a sus caballeros. La otra mujer miraba confiada.

–Atenea eres una Diosa de miles de años, pero nosotros los vampiros hemos estado en esta tierra aun mas tiempo, escondidos durante ese tiempo por ser débiles; pero fue precisamente la debilidad humana los que ahora nos ha hecho tan poderosos, tenemos millones de años de conocimiento, desde que el primer pecado fue cometido; hemos visto la pelea entre Dioses, la destrucción humana en sus cientos de formas. Crees que tu seas capaz de derrotarnos? De derrotarme?–

–si– contesto con firmeza –puedo derrotarte, pues alguien sin vida no puede hacer lo que un ser humano con sus sentimientos es capaz de hacer, existen de puro deseo y desconocer lo que tristeza y alegría, amor y odio son capaces de hacer cuando se juntan–

venséñame Atenea, enséñame de lo que los vivos son capaces de hacer– reto

Fuertes emanaciones de tétrica energía brotaron de cada poro de Jesabel, mientras que Atenea concentraba su poder con la ayuda de Nike. Sombras y luz luchaban por el control, muerte y vida se enfrentaban.

Una fuerte explosión.

Jesabel se sostenía de pie con dificultad, su ropa estaba bañada de su propia sangre, frente a ella una Atenea ilesa rodeada por los cosmos de sus caballeros –los subestime– comento la vampiresa mientras sus heridas se sanaban rápidamente –pero dime, cómo mataras lo muerto?–

–no deseo destruirte, solo deseo recuperar a Shun, y que esto no lleve a un conflicto–

–el conflicto ya esta, ustedes decidieron enfrentársenos, qué quieres evitar?–

–ah palabras de Shun, ustedes sufren guerras entre los suyos, igual que nosotros– comento con dolor –lo que menos queremos es pelear y que gente inocente sufra, pero si no podemos salvar una vida, qué nos queda por hacer?–

–sabias palabras, pero a nosotros no nos gusta perder, Shun vendrá y cumplirá con su parte del trato, sin importar el destino que le espera–

–dime, hay alguna forma para recuperar a Shun sin tener que pelear?–

Jesabel parecía pensar en la respuesta –no, no la hay, nos llevaremos a Shun– de sus manos lanzas negras fueron arrojadas hacia los caballeros que ya se habían recuperado, fueron bloqueados por el poder de la Diosa –esto será mas difícil de lo que pensaba–

–no podrás derrotarnos, mejor márchate en paz, y deja a mis caballeros a salvo–

–no puedo hacer, mi señor se enojaría si fracaso– extendió ambos brazos hacia el cielo, la oscuridad se hizo aun mas profunda, el largo de sus mangas se extendieron como, cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, sujetándose los hombros con la mano opuesta, a sus pies, un circulo rojo apareció una especie de triángulo deformado, en el centro. El rubí en su pecho comenzó a brillar.

Una escénica aun mas oscura comenzó a rodearlos, el olor de sangre picaba sus narices, el ambiente estaba pesado, sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar, no de frío, no de miedo, sino de desesperanza.

–Eurinome– pronuncio en una voz gélida. De su cuerpo una sombra en forma de fiera se lanzo contra su enemigo. Una nueva explosión y ahora Atenea contaba con varias heridas en su cuerpo –veo que tu cuerpo de humana, no es impedimento para ti–

–ocultas un gran poder entre tus sombras, pero ya he visto tu técnica– aseguro recuperándose.

–te venceré aunque me cueste mi existencia, no perderé...– se disponía atacar.

–Jesabel detente– Shun pronuncio, todos voltearon a verlo, tenia la vista baja pero se podía ver las lagrimas que caían libremente –vamonos–, las reacciones en todos no se hicieron esperar.

La vampiresa entendió y haciendo reverencia sin saber a quien, espero ordenes; los demás seres que la acompañaban se arrodillaron, el vampiro que sujetaba a Shun lo guío hasta ubicase a lado de Jesabel.

–no Shun– exclamo Hyoga desconcertado –no te rindas– iba a caminar hacia el peliverde

–detente Hyoga– ordeno la pelilila –alguien esta nublando la voluntad de Shun, alguien aun mas poderoso que Jesabel–

Una impotente figura apareció en un instante para después dejar ver la elegante forma de un hombre de cabellera castaña.

–Lord Eleazar– pronuncio la vampiresa

–hermana levántate– le extendió el brazo para ayudarla –Shun por fin– extendió su otra mano hacia el peliverde, quien alzo el rostro para ver quien lo llamaba.

Eleazar lo miraban con fiereza, la mente de Shun se confundía con miles de recuerdos que eran llamados y deseaban permanecer, su mente peleaba por control, su corazón gritaba por ser escuchado. Shun no sabia que hacer, sus ojos no abandonaban los irises grises, perdidos en la nada de ellos, cayendo en un abismo de desolación.

Un golpeteo en su cabeza, era lo único constante, preciso, se concentro en eso, se perdió en el ruido buscando estabilidad, fue su perdicion, su mente había caído. Un mundo nublado se extendía frente a sus ojos.

–regresa a mi lado– Shun tomo la mano que se extendía, sin voluntad se acerco a quien ahora se hacia llamar su amo.

–Shun, no vayas– su voz desesperada, no entendía como él se dirigía a quien solo le llevaría a un mundo de dolor. Hyoga intento acercarse, pero un ente enemigo se lo impidió.

–hermano– también se escucho la voz de Ikki, había visto ser detenido a Hyoga, pero el instinto lo llevo a acercarse, siendo también detenido.

Los ojos grises del vampiro se enfocaron durante algunos segundos en cada caballero, pero una expresión de odio fue dirigida hacia Hyoga, celos y orgullos mezclados. Termino su vista en la Diosa –me llevare lo que me pertenece–

–Libera a Shun– ordeno la Diosa –no es un objeto, es una persona, todos tenemos derecho a decidir, tu lo has engañado–

–no lo engañe,... solo lo impulse–, tomo la mano del peliverde, doblando la muñeca y bebió de ella bajo la mirada temerosa de los presentes –no nos busquen– los vampiros se convirtieron en una sombra espesa en el piso, los caballeros dorados en el piso, el resplandor del templo fue recuperado, mismo que elimino todo rastro de esos seres, ni de Shun.

–Shun, no– llamado angustiado, no habían podido hacer nada, lo habían perdido... nuevamente. Había perdido la batalla y solo habían conseguido el sabor de una terrible derrota.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	9. Parte 9

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

Gracias por sus review's, y perdonen que ya no los conteste, pero cuento ya con poco tiempo; pero no duden que me agrada leer sus comentarios :) dan muchos animos para continuar.

Nayu:  
Forfirith-Greenleaf:  
Koibitotenshitotsuki:

««»»

««»»

Otra vez esa sensación de pesadez y fatiga; un malestar de pesadumbre invadía su cabeza, no quería abrir los ojos, y no tanto por eso, sino porque sabia que al abrirlos se sentiría peor.

Tardo en darse cuenta que era abrazado posesivamente por otra persona, la cruda realidad no se hizo esperar, se obligo a abrir los ojos y ladear la cabeza, negándose a si mismo que esa persona a su lado no era aquella a quien se había dejado sucumbir.

Intento levantarse, el dolor en su cuerpo, que estaba adormecido, comenzó a sentirse; se levanto lentamente alejándose de aquello que le causaba esa punzada hiriente en su alma. Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama, los ruidos de una cadena le llevaron a observar su muñeca, sujeta firmemente a los barrotes de esa cama.

Una simple cadena no era impedimento para él, lo sabia, su amo también; solo era un símbolo de su nuevo estado; un prisionero que se dejo engañar por un falso deseo, un prisionero que solo poseía una cadena, pero que era sumamente pesada para poder cargar con ella y escapar. Pero por que era así?.

No había logrado predecir los movimientos de su enemigo, no había logrado controlar sus sentimientos para que no fueran usados en su contra, había caído en un nuevo mundo, donde cualquier luz era enemiga, donde cualquier sentimiento de felicidad era transformado, vivía en un mundo de sangre y muerte, uno que siempre odio.

Cual seria ahora su destino, permanecer para siempre ahí? Ser convertido en uno de ellos? En un ser abominable, o morir una vez que se hayan cansado de él?; cualquier de las opciones eran finales temibles, jamas en su vida había pensado que llegaría a esta situación

"Siento un álgido aire acercárseme por atrás, su áspero aliento chocar en la piel de mi nuca, me ha besado con displicencia y aun así me estremezco, será parte de su magia o realmente comienzo a disfrutar de esto, tal como me lo ha asegurado desde que inicio"

–báñate y vístete– ordena al momento de levantarse dejando su blanquecina y excitante desnudes a la vista -hazlo- se escucha con firmeza. Shun sin tener otra alternativa más que obedecer, entra al amplio y oscuro baño, donde es esperado ya por unas doncellas mortales para ayudarlo.

Al salir, encontró a Eleazar vestido, cubierto por un largo, y a la vista, pesado abrigo. Se le acerco con paso dudoso.

–sígueme– y ambos salieron de la habitación, recorriendo esos fríos y amplios pasillos, la liviandad con que se movía el vampiro, le hacia ver como si aquel no fuera real; pero tenia heridas y dolor en cuerpo y alma, para asegurarle que era real.

Llegaron hasta el comedor, alumbrado por enormes candiles en el techo, la larga mesa, tenia ahora solo tres sillas, una a la cabeza ocupada ya por Jesabel.

–joven Shun– llamo una doncella que se había parado a lado del peliverde –siéntese por favor– pidió servil indicando una silla a la derecha del lado opuesto de la vampiresa. Frente a donde se sentó Eleazar. Shun obedeció sin mucho afán.

Los platillos a ambos señores vampiros fueron servidos con mucho respeto; no vi que era, pero el olor a sangre fresca, pico su nariz. Otra chica se acerco a Shun y le dejo el plato en su lugar -espero le guste, lo hicimos especial para usted- agrego sonriendo.

–grgracias– intento contestar a esa sonrisa pero... todo era extraño, ellas se comportaban como si se encontraran a un lugar muy distinto a lo que su prisión es.

–pruebe este postre, es tradicional en esta región– comento la doncella dejándole el plato frente al chico una vez que termino su comida.

–gracias– exclamo todavía confundido, parecía que les interesaba mas complacerlo a él que a los señores vampiros. Antes no era así, no lo dejaban abandonar su habitación, y el mismo Eleazar le daba su comida, solo había visto la cara del amo, y de su hermana, nadie mas.

Jesabel miro a su hermano, le sonrío con orgullo, pareciera que sus planes estaban saliendo perfectamente.

–Shun– dijo con esa portentosa voz, que hacia a todos obedecer –saldré, no intentes irte, las chicas– las doncellas hicieron una reverencia a su amo al ser mencionadas –cuidaran de ti, y la culpa recaerá en ellas si pasa algo– no había sido una amenaza para él, pero sin duda se asía a su noble corazón para controlarlo.

Ambos señores salieron con su elegancia característica, dejando al grupo de 3 humanos en el comedor, la más joven de las doncellas de cabello castaño cubierto por una cofia blanca y su vestimenta antigua de sirvienta; pues Eleazar gustaba de tiempos pasados.

–ven Shun– lo tomo del brazo –aquí no hay donde distraerse, pero se que hay algo que deseas– lo jalo por sacándolo del comedor llevándolo hasta la cocina.

–a donde vamos? – pregunto extrañado, recibiendo solo una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la cocina abrió con cuidado una puerta la cual permitió entrar rayos plateados.

–no es la luz del sol, pero al menos podrás ver el cielo– Shun salió con paso lento seguido de las tres chicas –por favor, no se vaya escapar– se escucho la suplica. Shun solo negó con la cabeza

Permaneció ahí, respirando el aire frío, un aire libre; era la primera vez que se sentía tranquilo desde que todo comenzó. Alzo su vista al cielo, la esfera plateada se miraba enorme, escasas densas nubes decoraban el cielo, las hojas meciéndose lentamente creando suaves sonidos, mas era el único ruido, el bosque cercano se escuchaba igualmente muerto, todo aquel ser vivo capaz de moverse, huía de lo inmolado.

Unos ruidos le llamaron la atención, una vieja camioneta se acercaba, entre mas se acercaba el escándalo producido aumentaba, las tres chicas, acompañadas por dos señoras y un viejo se acercaron al auto. Veía todo desde lejos.

Del auto salieron cuatro señores, dos de ellos se miraban jóvenes. Sacaron tras la camioneta varias cajas, dejando aun arriba la mayoría de la gran cantidad de cosas que traían.

–llevaremos lo demás con los otros– pronuncio el que parecía daba ordenes

–si papá– contesto la chica castaña. –Por cierto, ven a conoce a Shun– la chica corrió hacia el peliverde y sujetándolo –ven, te quiero presentar a mi papá y a mi mamá– se dejo llevar.

–joven, qué tal? – fue el breve saludo del aquel que daba ordenes.

–mucho gusto–

–si desea algo, no dude en pedírnoslo– agrego una de las señoras que habían salido.

–gracias–

–bien, nosotros seguiremos– el señor junto con los otros tres abordaron nuevamente la camioneta.

–nosotros meteremos esto– cada mujer metió una caja, el viejo se metió rápidamente.

–te ayudo– se ofreció Shun ayudando a una de las doncellas quien cargaba la caja mas pesada.

–no se preocupe– comento, pero Shun ya cargaba la caja sin ninguna dificultad –no debería, seguro esta cansado, déjeme hacerlo–

–no hay problema, quiero mover mi cuerpo– quería ayudar, no sentirse como un objeto. Dentro, ayudo a acomodar las cosas.

–no se preocupe, nosotros haremos esto, el amo nos regañara si le pasa algo– comento la señora viéndolo acomodar lo ultimo.

–no me pasara nada, soy resistente–

–lo sabemos– se agrego con tono de tristeza, cuando Shun iba a preguntar el porque de esas palabras, vio que todas las presentes ya se habían ocupado haciendo otras cosas, ignorándolo.

Se resistió el preguntar, pero sintió que ellas eran amables con él por lastima, sus ojos se humedecieron sin querer.

–dime– una de las chicas se le acerco, Shun no volteo a verla, no quería que notara sus ojos humedecidos –te gusta leer, podemos entrar a la biblioteca, mientras no haya alguno de los señores en ella, vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si esta vacía, seguro que podrás estar un rato allí–

–si, gracias– siguió a la chica. No sabia si todos los pasillos del castillo eran igualmente sombríos, o estaba tomando el mismo camino por el cual llego; pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

–vente– la chica toco suavemente la puerta, no recibió respuesta, abrió la puerta lentamente asomándose por la abertura -entremos- exclamo al comprobar que no había alguien dentro.

Era una habitación enorme, con gran cantidad de candelabros iluminándola, pero aun así daba un aspecto lúgubre, varios sillones en tono rojizos, una mesa de caoba con una silla a tono, una chimenea apagada, enormes pinturas de bocetos, y los altos libreros en todas las paredes.

–puedes tomar el libro que quieras, pero recuerda ponerlo en su lugar en cuanto no lo ocupes–

-si, gracias-

–regresaré por ti en cuanto se sirva la segunda comida–, al verla cerrar la puerta, dejándolo solo, se sintió mas a gusto, no le molestaba que fuera amable con él, pero sentía que era como una compensación a lo que vendría; la sensación de ahogo había desaparecido.

Tomo el primer libro cercano, deseando ocupar su mente y olvidar un momento; suspiro al descubrir que no seria así, el libro estaba escrito en un idioma que desconocía, dio una detallada mirada a toda la biblioteca, gran cantidad de libros, tal vez hubiera alguno en algún idioma conocido para él.

Camino lentamente por el amplio lugar, se detuvo en el cuarto librero, letras griegas se dejaban ver en el lomo de un libro, tomándolo descubrió que era un libro sobre cultura griega, al abrirlo encontró lo que seria por casualidad, la sección dedicada a Atenea; un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

"No ha pasado muy poco tiempo, pero siento que han sido siglos desde que me aleje de ellos" abrazo el libro a su pecho "Nunca me gusto llegar la vida de caballero, pero al menos tenia la posibilidad de estar con mis amigos y hermanos, de estar junto a quien amo" se acomodo en el diván, cerca de la empolvada chimenea la cual vio con deseo de encender y confortar aunque fuera su cuerpo.

Con el libro aun abrazado, desvío la mirada "no me gusta pelear, pero esta vez daría lo que fuera por poder luchar por mi libertad, retirar mi palabra, o al menos... conocer mi destino"

Sus ojos se cerraban inconscientemente, era de noche, estaba cansado, un profundo sueño lo invadió.

««»»

Algo lo incomodaba, un aire frío en su rostro, abrió los ojos con pereza, pero se quedo inmóvil al descubrir que la pálida mano de Eleazar acaricia su rostro en gesto cariñoso.

–te veías tan apacible– comento en dulce tono –tan hermoso, no quise despertarte; pero no pude evitar acariciarte–

Ni una respuesta hubo de parte de Shun, había sido tan repentino, se había dejado sorprender por un simple momento de tranquilidad. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, cuando una lengua recorría su cuello, su cuerpo de inmediato se tenso.

–vamos Shun, tengo algo que enseñarte– tan repentino fue el cambio que tardo en reaccionar –vamos Shun– repitió subiendo el tono de vos.

Shun se levanto, sintiendo entonces que aun tenia el libro entre sus brazos, lo miro un instante y lo dejo rápidamente en la mesita cercana. Unos labios tocaron los suyos.

–puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras–, lo tomo de la mano, y se lo llevo sumiso, con la mente aun dormida, en un sueño sin sueño.

Caminaron largamente, hasta llegar a un estrecho pasaje de escaleras, bajaron por ellas, el ambiente ahí era aun mucho mas pesado, no solo era la sensación, sino también el olor a putrefacción lo que inundaba el lugar.

Unos lamentos, le hicieron detenerse. –Vamos Shun– el vampiro le sujeto firmemente de la mano y lo obligo a continuar; estaba muy oscuro, podía escuchar gente a su alrededor, quejidos cerca.

Una luz a lo lejos, era tofo lo que podía distinguir, dos vampiros, de cabellos grises oscuros y el otro de largo cabello negro; ambos con los ojos rojos de furia, sus colmillos y garras al descubierto.

Sujetaban a un joven, de cabello corto color negro, la piel morena que se notaba pálida.

–mira Shun– llamo Eleazar colocándolo frente a el prisionero -mira lo que somos-

El vampiro de cabellera negra, movió la cabeza de su prisionero, dejando libre el cuello; en un solo movimiento bebía el elixir carmín. Los ojos de Shun se abrieron con sorpresa, intento moverse al querer ayudarlo, pero Eleazar lo sujeto impidiéndolo.

El peligris entero sus garras en el abdomen de la víctima, un apagado lamento salió de aquel. Shun se agitaba intentando soltarse, quería ayudarlo, no podía dejar que lo torturaran de esa manera.

Sin pensarlo, su cosmos se encendió; recuerdos de luchas por el bien de la humanidad, el gran deseo de luchar y triunfar por el bienestar de todos, combatir largas luchas por la paz, llegaron a su cabeza, olvidando donde estaba y quien lo sujetaba, hizo explotar su energía para liberarse.

Pero tan rápido llego ese impulso de luchar, como rápido desapareció, sintió un dolor en el pecho; al bajar la cabeza para ver que era, encontró una mano atravesando, sin herida, su pecho; su voluntad despertada volvía a ser opacada por el desasosiego, sentirse vacío por dentro.

Sus ojos pesaban, su cuerpo se sentía débil, no caía por estar sujeto; lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse, fue el ultimo respiro de ese prisionero y...

"Es así como terminara cada noche para mi, ver como la gente muere frente a mi, y yo incapaz de ayudarlo; quiere verme caer sin destrozarme, espera me rinda por mi mismo, y yo..." fue su ultimo pensamiento.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Había despertado ya hacia tiempo, pero no se había movido en ese tiempo, esperando que el mundo a su alrededor tampoco lo hiciera; pero las cosas no siempre son como las queremos. Pues el movimiento de la cama, le hizo saber que quien estaba a su lado despertaba.

Una mano acariciando su mejilla -vamos Shun- dijo con voz tierna, para que se levantara.

–por que? – fue la apagada pregunta que emitió.

–mm, qué me quieres preguntar? –

–por que lo mataste, no me habías dicho que ustedes no mataban? –

–oh no Shun– se le acerco y lo rodeo con sus brazos, Shun no pudo evitar sentir asco –te dijimos que no matábamos humanos por placer, sino por necesidad; lo mismo que los humanos matan una vaca o una gallina. Es lo que unos llaman 'el ciclo de la vida'– dijo esto ultimo con un tono humorístico.

–si– exclamo con tristeza –para ustedes no somos mas que alimento–

–no todos Shun, no todos– una vez dicho estas palabras, soltó a Shun y se levanto. –tu eres por el momento, solo una mascota–

Un par de lagrimas se escurrieron de los cansados ojos del peliverde, pero se contuvo al notar el 'por el momento' en su frase, se incorporo buscando en la mirada ambarina que esas palabras no hubieran sido emitidas, pero él ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido. Shun se volvió a recostar, ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

««»»

Tardo en encontrar el comedor, todos los caminos iguales, y desprendiendo esa sensación de alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, le hacia confundirse.

–Shun– exclamo una voz femenina –creí que no bajaría a comer. Siéntese, en un momento le traigo su comida–. Se fijo que ambas cabezas de la mesa estaban desocupados, se sintió mas tranquilo.

–los amos salieron, llegaran antes del amanece–- exclamo la que había sido presentada como la mamá. –también los señores se marcharon, tenemos el castillo para nosotros solos–

–se marcharon, todos? –

–si, así es– le extrañaba esa actitud, abandonar todos el castillo, si estaban en guerra, porque dejar el refugio del día a merced de sus enemigos?.

Su comida no tardo en llegar, las miradas alegres de las doncellas, y el saberse lejos de aquellos seres, le hacían comer gustoso.

–te gustaría ir de nuevo a la biblioteca, o te gustaría conocer el resto del castillo, Shun? –

–yo... quisiera ir a la biblioteca– que podría tener de interesante el refugio de unos muertos, su ahora prisión.

–bien, vamos. Yo te guío– exclamo caminando a la salida del comedor. –Una cosa Shun– volteo con rapidez para verlo de frente.

–mi nombre es Raquel, el nombre de mi madre es Camelia, y mi prima Aidé. Cualquier cosa que quieras solo pídenoslas–

–si, muchas gracias– sonrío ante la amabilidad.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, observo que el libro que tenia ayer, seguía en el mismo lugar que lo dejara. Parecía que no era un lugar muy visitado, o no le habían tomado importancia, por lo que haya sido, hubiera preferido no verlo, pues nuevamente sentía esa opresión en el pecho.

Se recostó nuevamente en el diván; se daba cuenta que dormía mucho, pero no le importaba, pues solo así escapar de su realidad.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	10. Parte 10

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, NCS

««»»

««»»

–vamos Shun, hay algo que tienes que ver– fue todo lo que le había dicho antes de desaparecer del castillo, y llegar a lo que parecía el barrio pobre de alguna ciudad. Sobre lo alto de un edificio, sus figuras se perdían ante las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo.

Se oían voces de personas, a pesar de estar a muy altas horas de la noche. –ven Shun– lo sujeto del antebrazo y ambos bajaron de un brinco los 5 pisos del edificio, llegaron a un callejón solitario, o eso parecía. Las pocas luces encendidas de los departamentos alumbraban el lugar.

El olor a basura y inmundicia llegaba a sus narices, voces cercanas con palabras soeces, gritos y alarmas los armonizaban. Dieron algunos pasos hasta encontrar un indigente recostado en el piso, sus ropas sucias y gastadas.

–vez a ese humano? – Eleazar se acerco e inclinándose sujeto su barbilla, alzo el rostro dejando ver sus ojos irritados. –es un ejemplo de lo que su sociedad llama basura– Se levanto –nosotros jamás llamamos a los humanos basura–

–los llaman alimento–

–así es– sonrío –nosotros no creemos que haya gente inútil. Él será un buen alimento, aunque su sangre este enervada– Shun no dijo nada, le entristecía ver personas así.

Continuaron caminando, salieron a una avenida transitada, jóvenes y adultos caminando, ignorando al resto se confundieron entre ellos, el ambiente era pesado, gente con mala cara, de aspecto extravagante; algunos que llegaron a mirar a Shun mostraban gran cantidad de sentimientos, ninguno le gusto.

Llegaron hasta un edificio, una estridente música brotaba de ella, Eleazar entro ignorando a los que deseaban entrar, el peliverde lo siguió; nadie les impidió el paso.

Shun se detuvo cerca de la entrada, viendo todo con sorpresa, la ética y moral no existía ahí, solo lujuria y depravación emanaba. No era como lo que sentía como los vampiros, lleno de sensualidad; sino uno vulgar, sin pudor ni estilismo.

–estos– se escucho la suave voz de Eleazar en su oído, estaba tras sus espaldas –son los humanos que ustedes salvaron con tanto esfuerzo, derramando sangre y destruyendo vidas– gente sin valores, disfrutando de placeres carnales, dejándose llevar por ambición y egocentrismos, la putrefacción de la sociedad de contemplaba en ese lugar.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, incluso de moverse; no creía lo que veía, le asustaba eso. Y se dejo llevar, conduciéndolo a una puerta al fondo del lugar.

–hay muchos lugares como estos, no todos escondidos en los barrios pobres, los ricos también se divierten a costa de otros– la puerta fue abierta, una orgía en pleno éxtasis, una niña, un niño; en medio de aquellas bestias, devorándolos ignorando sus lagrimas.

Shun retrocedió asustado, escondió el rostro en el pecho del vampiro, deseando creer que era una ilusión, una farsa que ese ser le creaba para confundirlo, someterlo. No podría ser verdad, demasiado grotesco, asqueroso para ser verdad.

–lo que vez, no lo he creado yo; así son las cosas, así es el mundo de los humanos– Sujeto a Shun de los hombros para poder ver su rostro –yo y los míos matamos, porque nos es necesario para existir, hay vampiros que matan por placer, lo mismo que estos humanos hacen, cada raza tiene a su basura dentro de su sociedad–

La triste mirada de Shun, comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

–No nos arrepentimos de matar, témenos porque corrompemos vidas, pero no nos desprecies por ser vampiros, pues los humanos no son tan distintos a nosotros–

Uno dentro de esa habitación se había levantado, con paso tambaleante por la droga en su sangre, se acerco a Shun, y con una mano acaricio su sedoso cabello.

–hermoso únetenos– al escuchar esa voz Shun se alejo, Eleazar no lo dejo alejarse mucho.

–ellos no valen la pena– el vampiro sujeto con una de sus manos el cuello de aquel tipo, y de un solo movimiento le destrozo la traquea, y posteriormente liberando la presión de su mano, dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida. Nadie, mas que ellos dos, se dio cuenta de eso.

Shun no sabia que hacer, si reclamarle por haber matado a un humano, pelear contra él por tal ofensa a su raza, o agradecer por acabar a alguien como él y pedirle que libere a los dos niños. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, en un solo instante estaba de nuevo en el castillo, en la habitación que era su celda.

Eleazar lo tomo del mentón y le alzo el rostro para que lo viera –es por esos humanos que los Dioses que enfrentaste deseaban acabar con la humanidad, tu Diosa, tus amigos y tu hicieron un gran trabajo al derrotarlos, porque a pesar de todo existen humanos como tu, que hacen que la humanidad valga la pena. Lastima que haya tan pocos–

–por que?– pregunto Shun aun derramando lagrimas. Eleazar lo miro interrogante –por que me dices todo esto? –

–para que comprendas mi mundo... – acerco a Shun a su cuerpo –y para que derrames tus preciadas lagrimas– al termino de esas palabras, lamió las mejillas humedecidas. Shun había intentado alejarse en vano.

Eleazar continuaba lamiendo, besando cada parte del rostro del chico, Shun seguía intentando alejarse, no le gustaba, detestaba la forma en como le trataba –suéltame– había pronunciado Shun, desesperado por no poder alejarlo.

Un fuerte golpe antes de ser arrojado a la cama –tu eres mío, y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo– y con furia y pasión incontrolable, poseyó nuevamente a Shun, desgarrando cuerpo y alma.

No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo pensar en ¿cual era la diferencia de aquellos humanos que destruían a los suyos, usando hasta niños para sus placeres y ambiciones; de vampiros que usaban a los humanos y que además se sentían con derecho a ello?

««»» ««»» ««»»

Sabia que había llegado el amanecer, aun no se acostumbraba a vivir durante las noches; giro el rostro hacia la ventana, seria tan fácil destruirla y acabar con ese vampiro. Pero entonces qué lo detenía?.

¿Su palabra dada? no, prometio permanecer a su lado, pero no intentar matarlo. ¿Su voluntad sometida? Eleazar estaba dormido, su poder no estaba tan latente en su ser, podría intentarlo sin problema. ¿Las promesas que le ofrecieron? imposible, no creía en sus palabras, salían demasiado ocultas como para no saber que hay mentiras entre ellas.

Suspiro consumido por las dudas, su cabeza ya no le daba idea firme de lo que tenia que hacer, tantas cosas que hacer; lo único... lo único que seguía claro en su interior, lo mantenía oculto en su corazón, escondiéndolo de aquél que si llegara a verlo, lo destruiría como lo ha hecho ahora con él.

Cansado de permanecer acostado, hastiado de estar a lado de ése. Se levanto cuidadosamente, la cadena en su muñeca; lo penso mucho, no pasaría nada si fuera cuidadoso y Eleazar no se enteraba.

Con cuidado abrió un eslabón, dejándolo con la libertad de salir de ahí. La puerta abierta cuidadosamente, ahora estaba cubierto por la oscuridad del pasillo; camino dudoso sin rumbo alguno.

Voces de personas, se escuchaban de frente, no era vampiros, de eso estaba seguro. La oscuridad se iba perdiendo a medida que avanzaba; con cierto recelo se asomo en cuanto el pasillo se termino. Había llegado al salón.

Varias personas discutían, unos traían armas que nunca antes había visto, el anciano que había visto la otra noche les hacia frente, a tras de él, varias otras personas, personal del castillo.

Las personas armadas. 6 sujetos, apuntaban amenazadoramente, al parecer, si la discusión continuaba los matarían; y eso era algo que Shun no podía permitir. Saliendo de su escondite, le ardieron los ojos por la luminosidad, pero se recupero rápido.

–larguense– se escucho al anciano -no les permitiremos entrar.

–quítate viejo, sino quieres que los matemos. No solemos matar humanos, pero no nos impedirán avanzar–

–y ustedes no nos impedirán cumplir con nuestro deber–

–ah no– en un rápido movimiento, uno de esos tipos, había sujetado a una de las chicas presentes, sus ojos azules se miraban asustados, le apretaban el cuello con fuerza. –déjanos pasar o ella será la primera en morir–

–suéltala– Shun ordeno estando ya a mitad de escaleras, que separaban el pasillo de donde venia de el recibidor de la entrada, justo frente a la puerta, donde el alboroto estaba.

–tu, eres uno de ellos? – exigió saber el quien aprecia ser el líder, aspecto tosco, cabello oscuro, y ojos penetrantes.

–de ellos? – pregunto confuso, aun no sabia el porque de la discusión.

–eres un vampiro, esto seguro, tu apariencia no me engaña– y disparo su arma. La servidumbre grito asustada. Mientras que los armados miraban felices.

En un rápido movimiento, Shun había esquivado el ataque –joven Shun– dijo el anciano al verlo bien.

–lo sabia, eres uno de ellos, mátenlo– varios disparos fueron hechos, Shun los esquivo todos con un brinco, quedando en medio de todos ellos.

–antes de que me sigan atacando, quiero que notes el hecho de que desde que hable la luz del sol me ha estado iluminando y no he muerto, es mas, ni un tipo de daño he sufrido–

El tipo retrocedió asustado al notarlo, la chica fue liberada ante el mismo hecho, la mente de esas personas intentaba dar una respuesta a lo que pasaba, temían lo peor. –qué eres tu? –

–un humano como tu–

–eso no es posible, no hay ser humano capaz de moverse como tu–

–yo conozco a muchos que si, fuimos entrenados para eso–

–no... – apunto a Shun con su arma –eres el nuevo vampiro del que se ha hablado, uno capaz de caminar bajo el sol– menciono apuntándolo nuevamente con su arma.

–ya te dije que no soy un vampiro, y por favor, te pido que bajes tu arma, no conseguirás nada de esa manera–

–cállate, no tengo porque obedecerte, te matare yo mismo– disparo

–que necedad la tuya, no vez que alguien puede salir lastimado–

–tu serás el único lastimado– iba disparar nuevamente, pero Shun en un rápido movimiento, lo desarmo.

–cual es tu necedad en todo esto, detente por favor–

–no me detendrá, acabare con todos los vampiros, acabare con esos asesinos– su voz estremeció a todos, tan cargado de sentimientos –no permitiré que sigan lastimando a los humanos, que nos usen como si fuéramos simples objetos, destruiré a todas esas bestias devoradoras, los... matare en nombre de todos aquellos que han visto morir a sus seres amados sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo– cerro los ojos conteniendo sus sentimientos –y tu, ni nadie me lo impedirá–

En todo ese tiempo, Shun se había quedado paralizado, sus palabras habían llegado ha lo mas profundo ser, deseaba ayudarlo, apoyarlo a cumplir sus anhelos, pero... no podía.

–le pido de favor, que desista de esto, no... – agacho la mirada, costándole decir eso –no quiero hacerle daño– hace tanto que lo decía, y tantas veces que había sido pronunciado.

–qué no me quiere hacer daño, no le creo, esta esperando que baje la guardia para atacarme–

–mire, si quiere atacarme, bien. Pero no lastime a los demás–

–esta bien, entonces– apunto su arma, –prepárate para ser destruido–

Como en las anteriores, Shun esquivo el disparo fácilmente –le dije que podía atacarme, no que me dejaría lastimar– agrego al ver la cara de estupefacción del sujeto.

–dices ser un humano, pero no existe ser humano capaz de hacer algo así–

–existen– desvío la mirada recordando a todos aquellos, que como él, eran capaces de eso –y entregan su vida para salvar a la humanidad– su voz se oía tan distante.

–si eso hacen, qué haces defendiendo a asesinos? –

Shun volteo a verlo –no los defiendo, tu amenazaste a esa chica, e intentaste matarlo a él– se refirió al anciano.

–porque son unos traidores a nuestra raza, por eso–

–ellos hacen lo que creen correcto, todos tomamos decisiones que no a todos agradan– y en voz baja agrego –o que ni a nosotros mismos nos agrada–

–pues es hora de que vean el error en sus acciones–

–no permitiremos que dañen a nuestros señores– el anciano se había quitado de atrás de Shun, y se colocaba a lado –así como existen humanos que matan y hacen sufrir a otros humanos, existen quienes los protegen y ayudan. Tan variados llegan ha hacer también los vampiros, nuestros amos jamas dañarían humanos por vanas razones–, Shun recordó lo visto la vez anterior, cuando mataron a un hombre frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

–ja, ni tu mismo lo crees. Te han cegado con sus poderes– mirando a Shun y nuevamente al anciano –les ayudaremos a salir, recuperaran su voluntad–

–no tenemos nada que recuperar, si permanecemos aquí o hacemos lo que hacemos, es porque así queremos, nadie nos ha obligado a nada–

–entonces son tan despreciables como esos seres, saben que asesina con crueldad, y aun así los ayudan–

–la necesidad de vivir es innato en cualquier ser, así como ustedes han decidido matarlos para que no los maten, ellos matan para vivir, no hay diferencia en eso–

–no creas que con tal falsas palabras me convencerás, he visto como asesinan, lo disfrutan, eso no es sobrevivir–

–no todos son iguales–

–enséñame un vampiro que no disfrute matar, uno que sienta culpa por sus actos, que se regañe a si mismo por extinguir la luz de vida de algún humano– la fuerza de sus palabras retumbaban en todo el salón.

El anciano tardaba en contestar.

–yo he matado, he derramado sangre de esas bestias, sangre que alguna vez fue humana, me lamento por cada gota derramada, sufro cada vez que sujeto mi arma, pero se que si me detengo mas hermanos perecerán–

–vemos las cosas de distinta manera, nuestras vidas no han tenido el mismo camino, y dudo mucho que lo lleguen a tener, hemos visto el otro lado del asesinato, y sabemos que en difícil comprender aquello que se nos ha enseñado a detestar–

–supongo que no has tenido una vida feliz, ni tu ni tu gente, pero no crees que es hora de darse una nueva oportunidad?-

–esta vida, es nuestra nueva oportunidad, y la agradecemos. Nosotros sabemos lo que es que la gente nos desprecie, y fueron ellos... los vampiros que odias los que nos aceptaron, les debemos mas que gratitud–

–no es posible, se aprovecharon de sus debilidades para usarlos–

–ellos vieron nuestras debilidades y las desaparecieron. Los vampiros una vez tuvieron corazón humano, nos comprenden–

–y es por eso que nos vencen tan fácilmente–

Shun escuchaba todo atentamente; la postura de ambos, completamente contrarias, nadie vencía, cada quien seguro de sus propias palabras, pero y él?... a quien apoyaba. Solo se encontraba en medio de todo, inseguro, cansado, seria fácil apoyar al cazador, sus palabras eran tan ciertas, pero el mayordomo se escuchaba tan seguro, todos merecen ser escuchados.

–YA BASTA– grito el cazador –déjanos pasar, permítenos acabar con esas bestias–

–nunca– el anciano nuevamente se interponía, sin arma alguna, arriesgaba su vida por... los vampiros.

Qué debía de hacer Shun, no podía permitir que mataran al anciano, pero seguía sin comprender porque los defendía. Si pudiera, él mismo enfrentaría a esos inmortales. Sino hubiera dado su palabra, y tuviera una promesa que cumplir, pelearía contra ellos aunque le costara la vida.

Su vida.

Un ligero click, enfoco su vista hacia el cazador, había disparado, con rápido movimiento quito al mayordomo, ambos en el piso.

–gracias– emitió aun agitado el anciano, Shun le sonrío antes de voltear a ver al cazador.

Se levanto y mirando enojado por atreverse a dañarlo –lárguense– su cosmos empujo a esas personas sacándolos del castillo y cerrando las puertas, el resto del personal aseguraron esas mismas puertas, para no dejar entrar a nadie mas.

–muchas gracias joven Shun– el aludido subía las escaleras, sin pensamiento alguno, había actuado de manera espontanea, todo le confundía –se que no entiende lo que pasa, pero el tiempo es largo, un día le dará respuestas–

Qué palabras habían sido esas, el tiempo le dará respuestas, no es lo que todo el mundo dice?. Pero es tiempo es mas largo que la vida; vivirá lo suficiente para entender?.

¿Entender como alguien te usa como un objeto, te aleja de las personas que quieras, te enseña peste y corrupción, puede llegar a tener gente que quiera protegerlo?

Había llegado a la biblioteca, no tenia ningún deseo de ir a la habitación, se recostó en el diván, suspiro fuertemente, y descubrió con alivio que no se sentía tan intensamente la muerte en ella. Al vez porque en esos libros estaba escrito el pensamientos de cientos de personas, todas ellas con dudas y sentimientos.

Escuchar la puerta abrirse, el viento frío entro, cerro los ojos por instinto, como queriendo alejar a quien entraba.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	11. Parte 11

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, NCS

««»»

««»»

Escuchar la puerta abrirse, el viento frío entro, cerro los ojos en un impulso de querer alejar a quien entraba.

Los casi silenciosos paso se acercaron, Shun permaneció inmutable, quería detestarlo, pero... su noble corazón no le permitía, quería saber lo que deseaban con él; que era, según ellos, lo que los hacia diferentes de otros vampiros.

–Shun escuche todo lo que paso– se había sentado a su lado, los ojos verdes aun cubiertos con sus párpados –puedo sentir en tu interior una gran tormenta de duda– nuevamente invadía su ser, eso le hartaba –pero si abrieras tu mente a mi, te ayudaría a comprender–

Esta vez Shun abrió los ojos con sorpresa, 'abrir su mente?', mas leída no podría estar, ha permanecido ahí, vejándose sin impedirlo, y le dice que no había abierto su mente?.

–Los mundos, en los que cada ser vive, son vistos con diferentes ojos por personas ajenas, naciste y creciste en un mundo donde lo que yo hago es condenado. Pero en este mundo, son cosas normales–

–detesto este mundo–

–lo se, pero tendrás que aprender a sobrellevarlo, pues nunca lo abandonaras–

–por lo menos dime porqué– exigió saber retándolo con la mirada, sus esmeraldas resplandecientes por un llanto controlado.

–no te diré aun el porque–

–por que no, tengo derecho a saberlo, he hecho todo lo que me pides y aun así me dices que no–

Eleazar se levanto –aun no es tiempo–

–Tiempo para que? – lo sujeto de la muñeca mientras se sentaba –dímelo para entenderlo-–

–NO– grito mientras lo empujaba recostándolo nuevamente –no quieras ordenarme, lo sabrás cuando yo así lo quiera–

–al menos– pronuncio titubeante –dime por que ellos los defienden? –

–los criados? –

–aja–

–tu por que crees? –

–no lo se– viro la cabeza, derramando un par de lagrimas –quiero entender, pero no me dejan–

–lo sabrás a su tiempo– ya no hubo palabra alguna por unos muy largos segundos, Shun no tenia intenciones de moverse –regresa a la habitación antes del anochecer, si es que no te quieres encontrar a los demás habitantes– no espero respuesta, y cerro la puerta tras de él.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la luna llena resplandecía en la plenitud de la noche, la misma luna que lo acompaño en la ultima vez que lo vio.

Recargado en uno de los pilares de las tantas que había, esperaba... anhelaba la noche que se lo regresaran. Su rubia cabellera, oculta en la oscuridad, se sacudía por la suave brisa, cerraba sus ojos esperando que ese viento que lo acariciaba fuera una tierna mano de un joven de hermosa figura.

Hyoga se recriminaba por haber dejado que lo alejaran de su lado, de perder esa batalla que había significado mas para él que cualquier otra. Sus amigos lo apoyaban, intentaban animarlo, pero muchos de ellos, que también sabían que es amar, lo comprendían perfectamente y sentían sus propias palabras inútiles, pero no se resignaban.

–Hyoga, otra esplendorosa noche, no es así? –

–así es Shiryu, Seiya– contesto y saludo sin voltear a verlos

–venimos a acompañarte– el castaño se sentó cerca del rubio –y ni nos digas que quieres estar solo, porque esta noche permaneceremos a tu lado–

–así es Hyoga, no es bueno permanecer solo, a Shun no le gustara saber que te alejaste de nuestro lado, ahora que regrese–

–regresara? – pregunto inseguro

–regresara, los vampiros no son los únicos que viven de deseos, y si lo deseamos profundamente, seguro lo recuperaremos–

–si–

–así es–

««»»

En otra parte de aquel santuario griego, un joven de larga cabellera rubia abrazaba, intentando reconfortar, a un peliazul quien se reprendía mentalmente por no haber podido cuidar a su hermanito cuando mas lo necesito.

–perdóname Shaka– dijo acariciando esos brazos que lo sujetaban desde su espalda

–no tienes porque, no se lo que se siente tener un hermano, pero puedo ver en tus ojos el dolor de su perdida–

–te amo Shaka–

–yo también Ikki-–

Después de un breve silencio –me volveré a marchar– no recibió respuesta –perdóname por dejarte solo, pero no podré descansar hasta encontrar alguna pista sobre mi hermano–

–si– fue su resignada respuesta, lo extrañaba cada vez que lo veía partir, pero sabia que no podía impedírselo –déjame acompañarte, Hyoga y tu no puedes hacerlo solo–

–nosotros podemos, además... – giro aun dentro de esos brazos, para poder verlo de frente –no soportaría perder a alguien mas–

–no me subestimes Ikki del fénix, conoces mi fuerza–

–conozco tu fuerza, y te conozco a ti, se bien que lucharías hasta el final. Y cuando te enfrentaste a ellos esa vez, y te creí perdido, yo... – acaricio la tersa mejilla –agradezco tenerte a ti para ayudarme a salir adelante, agradezco mas que nada en este mundo el hecho de que me ames– sellaron sus bocas en un tierno beso, sus brazos uniendo mas sus cuerpo, la pasión brotando rápidamente, querían expresar lo que sentían en todas sus formas.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Llego a la habitación, tan oscura como era ahora su vida, sus ojos se tardaron en acostumbrar, pero en cuanto lo logro pudo ver a ese vampiro acostado con toda su longitud extendida, su pálida piel y su pecho sin moverse, le hacia recordar que eso era un cadáver, uno que se movía y exigía para si todo lo que sus caprichos le pedían cumplir.

Los párpados se levantaron rápidamente, dejando ver esos grises ojos; su torso se elevo y su cabeza giro en dirección a Shun –obedeciste– emito con voz ruda.

–si– agrego agachando la cabeza, pero... en un repentino movimiento ya lo habían tirado sobre la cama, Eleazar sobre él, Shun abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había sentido movimiento alguno.

–te ordene permanecer a mi lado siempre, no vuelvas a obedecer–

–...– no supo que responder, aun no lograba entender que había pasado –yo... yo... – ladeo la cabeza huyendo de esa penetrante mirada.

–entiendo– agrego el vampiro, una vez mas leyendo los pensamientos de Shun –pero en el día permanecerás a mi lado, en las noches has lo que desees, no te lo impediré–

–si–

El castaño se levanto, dejando a un inmóvil Shun –come, y después ve a donde quieras– y cambiando su tono de voz a una mas firme –sin abandonar el castillo- no contesto, pero la respuesta era clara, y su estado también, un esclavo que debería permanecer fiel a su amo.

Ahora sus ojos permanecían decorados con lágrimas.

««»» ««»» ««»»

El tiempo permanecía inmóvil, o eso le aprecia a Shun el pasar de los días... o noches, eran iguales para él. Siempre encerrado en ese castillo, su cuerpo usado, sintiéndose peor consigo mismo cada vez

–levántate Shun, que hoy saldremos a pasear– dijo un extrañamente animado Eleazar, sacando repentinamente al peliverde de sus pensamientos. Pero los recuerdos del anterior paseo llegaron a su cabeza, seria igual que esa vez?.

Ante el poder de las sombras, ambos aparecieron frente a un enorme edificio, las calles llenas de personas con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, y sus ojos con extraños brillos. A pesar de haber aparecido en medio de tanta gente, nadie se sorprendió.

Multitud de luces alumbrando intensamente todo lados, vehículos circulando a toda velocidad, el cielo oculto por la pesada nube de contaminación.

Eleazar tomo a Shun del brazo y lo metió dentro del edificio, una mujer de traje saludo cortésmente a verlos entrar, y los guío hasta los elevadores, llegaron hasta el ultimo piso. Dos hombres fornidos, igualmente de trajes, los saludaron.

–bienvenido Lord Eleazar, tanto tiempo– se les acerco un hombre robusto, de amplias entradas en la frente, una chispa alegre en su voz y con acento.

–Señor Merola– fue todo el saludo

–pero quien ese hermoso chico que lo acompaña? – Shun se sintió incomodo a las miradas que le lanzaba ese tipo.

–él es... mío– agrego con firmeza.

–vamos Eleazar, solo preguntaba, nada mas–

–bien–

–bueno, ya va empezar la subasta, vayamos a conseguir buenos lugares– caminaron hacia el interior, en todo ese tiempo Eleazar no había soltado a Shun. Pasaron otra puerta, también custodiada, dentro tomaron asiento. El peliverde vio a toda esas personas, todas distintas físicamente, pero vestido elegantemente, con unas extrañas miradas, y ese tono arrogante en su voz a pesar de los distintos acentos.

Un hombre apareció en el empodio, e inicio la subasta. Shun esperando ver objetos y tembló al ver que eran jóvenes de todas las edades, esposados y con miradas tristes, quienes aparecieron desfilando uno tras uno, comprados por aquellas personas.

No entendía como era eso posible, humanos vendiendo humanos como animales, como simples objeto, disfrutando de sus actos, disfrutando del morbo y la perversidad de sus actos.

–calma Shun– le susurro Eleazar, a un conmocionado chico, que no había dejado de temblar –esto aun no termina– el peliverde noto un tono de humor en sus palabras.

Se puso ahora en subasta a un chico, alto, delgado cuerpo, cabello corto, en tono rojizo, sus ojos apagados, las ofertas comenzaron a escucharse. Pero una voz a su lado le llamo la atención. Eleazar lo iba a comprar, nadie mas ofreció después de él

La subasta no tardo en terminar después de eso, los 'hombres' se retiraron buscando su 'mercancías' recién comprada. Eleazar se mantuvo en su silla. Shun volteo a verlo.

–cual es tu motivo de enseñarme esto? –

–solo para que comprendas que no solo los pobres son despreciables, sino también los ricos. Este es tu mundo, un lugar divertido escondido en una farsa de humildad, los juegos que usan los humanos son productivos para nosotros–

–así consigues de manera fácil tu comida– comento con desdén

–así es Shun– el vampiro se levanto al ver llegar a dos personas, uno de ellos el joven que había comprado, quien vestía hermosamente, sus ojos no se veían, pues traía su triste mirada baja.

El empleado se retiro –qué... qué vas ha hacer con él? –

Eleazar sujeto al chico y lo puso frente a frente con el ojiverde –dime Shun, tu que siempre quieres ayudar a las personas, qué harías para ayudarlo a él? –

–le devolvería su libertad– contesto sin dudar

–yo le daría lo que tanto desea– Shun lo miro confundido –no has aprendido que los deseos de las personas son distintas–

–a qué te refieres? –

–por que no le preguntamos que quiere? – Shun no contesto –pequeño– el vampiro alzo el rostro del pelirrojo –por que no nos dices que quieres, te lo daremos sin dudar–

El chico lo miraba confundido, no había respuesta, pero pronto brotaron lagrimas de sus castaños ojos –yo... yo... no me lastime por favor– bajo la mirada, como si se avergonzara.

–bien, si eso quieres, no te lastimaremos. Pero ahora dime qué haremos contigo?–

–por que no lo dejas libre, eso es lo que quieres– agrego lo ultimo hacia el chico

–bien, preguntémosle– tomo el rostro del chico para que nuevamente lo viera –quieres que te dejemos libre?- –

El chico alzo los hombros, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

–Shun asegura que es lo que tu quieres, pero estoy seguro que eso es lo que él desea, es algo egoísta– . El ojiverde abrió enormemente los ojos ante esas palabras. –pero yo se bien lo que tu quieres– tomo la mano del chico y acariciándola suavemente llego hasta la muñeca, la cual tenia varias cicatrices.

–qué? – exclamo Shun confundido ante ello.

–quieres que todo acabe, no sentir mas dolor, ya no sentirte como un objeto de placer, recuperar una vida digna, morir aun sintiéndote humano, no es así? – pronuncio esas palabras mirando directamente a Shun.

–si señor–

–quieres morir porque este mundo te desprecia, no hay nada en el que te haga feliz, todo te fue arrebatado, familia, amigos, dignidad. Todo ello yace en una tumba profunda, no encuentras porque luchar–

–qué... qué haces? – Shun no quería seguir escuchando, sus ojos miraban por el llanto contenido.

No recibió respuesta –yo te puedo dar una muerte pacifica. No una que te espera en este lugar, llena de dolor y asco; ni una que te espera si te dejo en libertad, llena de desesperanza para alguien que ya perdió el deseo de vivir–

–déjalo, lo estas engañado–

–yo no lo hago Shun, si dejo que se vaya, que evitara que llegue al lugar que te mostré la otra vez, no hay lugar seguro en este mundo para aquellos que han sido marcados con un cruel destino–

Shun ladeo la cabeza, no viéndolo a los ojos, sus palabras cobraban ahora mucho sentido para él.

–dime Shun, qué podemos hacer por él? – nuevamente sin respuesta –tu pregúntale que desea–

El ojiverde vio al vampiro queriendo confirmar sus palabras, después se acerco al chico, y mirándolo dulcemente –qué es lo que quieres? –

Vio la cicatriz en su mano, después a la persona que lo miraba tiernamente –ya no quiero sufrir, quiero que todo se acabe–

–solo hay una forma en que todo se acabe, y Shun lo sabe–

–estas... estas seguro? – Shun recibió un asentamiento de cabeza como respuesta. Y vio como la mano sujeta fue llevada al rostro del vampiro, el cual miraba fijamente los cristales verdes.

Dos largos colmillos resplandecieron espeluznantemente mientras se acercaba a la blanca piel, un leve quejido en cuanto esos colmillos fueron enterados. Shun volteo a ver al chico que tenia un gesto de dolor, pero no tardo después en mostrar un rostro relajado.

–gracias– pronuncio en cuanto sintió la tranquilidad de la paz eterna.

Shun derramo varias lagrimas, se sentía culpable de su muerte, pero... eso era lo que ese chico quería –qué... qué harás con su cuerpo? –

–tu decides, lo recuerdas? –

Mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos –hay que darle sepultura–

–cerca del castillo hay un cementerio, tu te encargaras de eso– Shun asintió.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

Arigato a:

**Koibitotenshitotsuki **

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**

**SATOSHI Y KAI HIWATARI **

**NAYU **

**Little Pandora **

**MarindeleoNoa**

**Iserith**

**legendary**

Por leer el fic y dejar sus comentarios, así me permiten saber lo que piensan y como mejorar, les agradezco mucho.

Y **perdonen** su me tardo en actualizar, pero... pero... intentare darme prisa :)


	12. Parte 12

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, NCS. Y gomen por faltas de ortografia nn" pero no me dio tiempo de revisarlo

««»»

««»»

Los recuerdos de aquel chico, cuyo deseo era morir, no lo abandonaban. En la mente de Shun, la mirada castaña, vacía, si esperanza, permanecía claramente.

Le había dejado morir, le había permitido morir en manos de un vampiro. Ese deseo de sentir terminada su vida, era casi incomprensible para él.

Él, un guerrero que ha sentido la muerte, y a luchado para seguir con vida, ha sentido el deseo de morir por una causa justa, mas nunca por huir de la vida.

Ese chico habría vivido lo que ahora él? terminara igual, sus anhelos cubiertos por tinieblas de muertes hasta que ya nada quede de él?.

Camino hasta la ventana, la noche en su profundo negro, solo la plateada luna le permitía ver esos viejos arboles de espesas corolas creando en sus raíces una tierra árida de pasto o cualquier otro tipo de planta, solo la eterna hojarasca crujiendo a cada paso que sienten sobre ellas.

Fijo en un punto en ese tétrico bosque, Shun recordaba ahí el cementerio, lugar donde ahora descansa el cuerpo de ese chico, cuyo nombre no logro conocer; solo una estaca marca el lugar; sepultado con sus propias manos, la tierra floja fue lo mas vivo que pudo sentir ahí.

-joven Shun- llamaron a la puerta. No era una voz de tono helante.

-si?- pregunto girando a ver a la doncella

-el amo desea que lo vea en el salón- miro nuevamente al cielo nocturno, ahora unas densas nubes cubrían a la reflejante luna.

-si- emprendió el camino con la cabeza gacha. Terminara él también deseando mas que nada la muerte, mas allá que su libertad?.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Seis meses de fatigante búsqueda, la misma muerte se encargaba de borrar todo rastro, y cualquiera que llegara a ser vista, era rodeada por gran cantidad de imposturas para confundirlos.

Y sus corazones entristecidos por la ausencia de su amigo hermano, no eran los únicos que sufrían, la tierra estaba cubierta por ese veneno concupiscente que los vampiros desprendían en su lucha.

Una lucha muy larga, y cuyo significado ignoraban; participar deseaban, pero solo para recobrar lo perdido. Las peleas nunca han tenido sentido, pero una que al final, solo traerá muerte para todos, lo tiene aun menos.

Tal y como lo hacia todas las noches, de luna llena contemplaba la inmensidad de la noche, anhelando que se lo trajeran de nuevo. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero Hyoga solo sentía que se hacia mas profunda, al saberlo perdido en un mundo de caos.

Yacía ahí en sus momentos de descanso, recordando los momentos juntos, añorando el reconfortante calor que desprendía su amor, la ternura que lo distinguía, sus ojos cristalinos llenos de gran bondad.

Miraba a los otros caballeros, en ocasiones invadido de celos, ellos tenias a sus personas amadas con ellos, "que les importa Shun" pero pronto alejaba esa idea de su cabeza; perderlo había afectado a todos, y sabia perfectamente que Shun desearía que no se preocuparan por él

Pero eran muchos días de ausencia, lo buscaba por todos lados, todas las regiones y tierras reinantes, solo regresaba al santuario esperando que hubiera regresado, pero la tristeza era notable cuando las respuestas eran negativas.

Se dejaría caer derrotado, pero él no es así, permanecería como siempre por él, por Shun, demostrándole que el tiempo no lo cambiaría, lo amaría como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero... un fuerte presentimiento, le hacia desesperar, algo se aproximaba, algo que cambiaría todo.

Una lagrima en su mejilla -Shun- un llamado

««»» ««»» ««»»

Entro al salón con aso calmo, algo no le agradaba. El lugar era amplio, la oscuridad y la sensación de soledad, lo llenaba como el resto del castillo. Camino hasta quedar a varios pasos del vampiro, que esperaba recargado junto a una chimenea encendida, que escasamente calentaba.

-sabes Shun- comenzó, levantando el rostro del chico sujetándolo de la barbilla -tengo tu cuerpo, tu voluntad y tu alma. Las orbes verdes se ocultaron con tristeza -pero hay algo que nosotros, los vampiros, no podemos obtener por mas que seduzcamos a alguien, por mas que desgarremos su alma, sabes lo qué es?-

Shun no pensaba contestar, ya no le interesaba nada de lo que dijera, pero al sentir como su rostro era presionado con mas fuerza, le indico que algo tenia que decir -no... no lo se-

-el amor Shun, el amor. Podemos amar, y destruir todo para conseguirlo, pero lograr que alguien nos ame no es tan fácil, la gente nos teme y nos desprecia, pero somos tan capaces de amar como cualquiera, por eso Shun- los ojos miel se dilataron -quiero que me ames-

Shun permaneció inmutable ante esas palabras -no, nunca lo haré

-sabia que me dirías eso, por eso te diré que... - sujetándolo ahora con ambas manos, la cabeza del peliverde -haré que olvides todo, creare nuevos pensamientos para ti, unos donde yo seré el centro de ellos-

Olvidar quien es, perderse en un mundo corroído, todo por el capricho de un ser.

-Pudriré tu corazón, destruyendo tu alma, desgarrando tu vida-

-no podrás hacerlo-

-por que no?-

-porqué mi corazón ya fue entregado-

-qué has dicho?-

-te entrega mi vida, corrompiste mi alma, pero sigo siendo yo, pues mi corazón sigue brillando, jamas lo destruirás pues ya posee nuevo amo-

-quién? Quien posee tu corazón?-

-quién? No importa, pues aun cuando me hieras, me humilles, me enseñes la pudrición humana, no dejare de ser quien soy; aunque me obligues ha hacer lo que no deseo, seguiré idealizando mis pensamientos-

-entonces ha llegado el momento- sonrío con satisfacción.

Shun lo miro intrigado, esperaba que eso lo molestara, no porque deseara enojarlo, sino para demostrarle que no había logrado aplastarlo. Lo vio acercársele, tomarlo de la muñeca para jalarlo hacia él, lo abrazo y jugando con sus sedosos cabellos -era justo lo que esperaba, no me equivoque contigo, eres tan noble y tan fuerte-

Shun iba a pedir explicación, cuando sintió la piel de su cuello desgarrarse, y dos filosos dientes entrar, su sangre era bebida parsimoniosamente. Sus ojos se nublaban, su cuerpo temblaba, incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

Cayo, en el momento en que Eleazar lo soltó, se sacudía intentando hilar razones, pero estaba demasiado agotado. La vista del salón se perdía, centrándose en un punto llamativo en la mesa central, una copa, un carmín dentro de él, brillaba intensamente, todo temblaba, menos esa copa.

Intento levantarse y acercarse a eso, con torpeza lo tomo con ambas manos, lo miraba, no hacia nada mas. Se sentía desfallecer, que ya nada existía, solo aquello en sus manos, lo acerco a sus labios, apenas beso la superficie de la copa cuando...

-_no lo hagas_- se alejo la copa, intentando saber de donde venia esa voz, quien era.

-_no lo bebas Shun_- iba a dejar la copa en la mesa...

-bébelo Shun, te sentirás mejor- se abstuvo de devolverla

-_no Shun_-

-si, busca lo que hay detrás de ello-

-_Shun detente, te están engañando_-

-yo no te engaño, eso es lo único que hay, te dará la oportunidad de avanzar-

-_no Shun, no lo bebas_-

-hazlo Shun, y así dejaras de sufrir, acabara con todo, como lo deseabas-

-_detente, esa no es verdad_-

-qué es la verdad Shun, aun no la hayas-

-_detente_... bébelo... _no lo hagas_... hazlo- las voces chocaban en su mente, estaba mas confundido que antes

Sintió algo en sus manos, algo... que le acerco la copa a su rostro, vio el resplandor rojo chocar con los destellos multicolores del cristal, una hermosa combinación de luces, 'algo tan bello, no podría ser malo?' lo bebió todo; permitiendo al liquido pasar por su garganta, refrescándolo, sintiendo un alivio tan dulce y amargo a la vez, un sabor exquisito.

El golpe de su cuerpo al caer.

Termino dejándose caer en el piso, sacudiéndose. El alivio fue una falsa propaganda de lo que vendría, su cuero ardía, como una llama interior que consumiera todo, de su boca salían gritos sofocantes, era insoportable, sentía... sentía como si perdiera algo valioso, algo que ya jamas podría recuperar.

Quería apresarlos en su ser, pero alguien o algo los jalaba, con demasiada fuerza sin cuidado de destrozar mas.

Todo se iba.

Tenia que sujetarlo, pero no había fuerzas para hacerlo.

En uno de los sillones, Eleazar miraba satisfecho el cuerpo desahuciado del peliverde, contemplando su obra final, el momento llegaba y su triunfo con ella.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Sus ojos se abrieron con facilidad, se irguió fácilmente de esa cama donde yacía recostado, se sentía diferente... muy diferente, se miro las manos, se toco el rostro, reconociéndose a si mismo, pero... no estaba seguro.

Se levanto de manera ligera en un ambiente vacío, miraba fijamente el oscuro cuarto con extraña claridad, todo incierto, llego a la ventana su manos se extendió con las intensiones de correr la cortina y explorar mas.

-no lo hagas- giro buscando al dueño de esa voz. Encontró a un joven de cabellera castaña y seductores ojos miel acercársele -podrías quemarte- lo abrazo, no sabia que sentir por él.

-quien eres?- pregunto con extrañeza dejándose abrazar sin saber porque.

-Shun- acaricio la tan pálida mejilla con el dorso de la mano -pobre Shun, tu mente aun no se recupera-

El peliverde lo miraba con extrañeza

-soy la persona que te arrebato de tu familia, te alejo de sus amigos, y que te separo de tu amor, por puro egoísmo- dijo con toda felicidad, disfrutando del dolor que se mostraba en las esmeraldas de Shun.

-eso... es... verdad...?- sin saber realmente porque, de sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas carmín, hiriendo con punzadas su pecho. La tersa piel del rostro se cubrió de tono rojizo, Eleazar lamió las mejillas disfrutando del delicioso néctar que Shun le ofrecía, su premio ante la corrupción del chico.

-todo cierto Shun, mi apreciado Shun, en un momento recordaras todo.

Apenas sonó la ultima palabra, una marea de imágenes llegaron, su infancia, su hermano y él cuando niños, la pelea contra Hades, su llegada a la fundación Kido, su viaje para convertirse en caballeros, el ver morir a su hermano después de recién haberlo encontrado, su viaje a Asgard, la pelea contra Reda y Spika; todos revueltos, ciclo de imágenes sin tiempo y lugar preciso.

Imponiéndose por se recordado.

Cada uno exigiendo su dedicación.

No había control.

Era caos.

...el reencuentro con cierto rubio en el torneo, la batalla de las doce casas, cada una de las batallas sin sentido lógico, todo llegaba tan rápidamente que no daba oportunidad de aclararse.

Las imágenes de dolor de estos últimos meses, angustia, desesperación e impotencia habían sido los mas claros y reales de todos. Su cuerpo se sintió débil, sus fuerzas romperse, los brazos de gran señor vampiro, le impidió caerse.

En su mirada se notaba todo ese caos, su ser se transformaba... pero, algo impedía ese cambio, se resistía para permanecer inquebrantable, pero demasiado débil como para soportarlo.

Su cuerpo se relajo, perdiendo esa batalla, su verdadero ser se mantendría oculto en cuanto tuviera mas fuerzas. Sus hermosos ojos verdes resplandecieron en carmín por un momentos, una nueva fuerza le ayudo a sostener su cuerpo y rodear con sus delgados brazos el cuello del vampiro de manera tierna, apoyando su cabeza en el fornido pecho.

La sonrisa de triunfo y próxima gloria corono su cara.

««»»

Pesadas telas convertidas en ligeras prendas en sus perfectos cuerpos, oscuras tonalidades reflejando su negro interior, costosas joyas y demás accesorios postradas en orgullosos vampiros que se hallaban en el salón principal del Castillo

En lo alto de las escaleras, el gran Eleazar se dejaba ver, su sola presencia se sentía intimidando a todo aquel que estuviera próximo a él. A su lado, el joven peliverde de mirada vacía y gesto incomprensible.

-ha llegado el día- hablo con seguridad el gran vampiro -nuestro momento de triunfo esta próximo- bajo las escaleras mirando con altivez a cada uno -las lagrimas de corazón vibrante se encuentra en nuestras manos-

Palabras de apoyo se escucharon

-mi joven amante aun llora por la vida que arrebate, y que ahora no podrá recuperar- sonrío con burla, tomando el mentón del chico haciéndolo ver -pronto recordara y el dolor será ahora su vida para darnos lo que queremos. Verdad mi querido Shun, o es que has olvidado a tu hermano y a aquel a quien amas?-

La mirada esmeralda enfoco a quien le hablaba, el dolor de su corazón era intenso, logrando hacerlo llorar, al ver el color rojo ser derramada en contraste con el esmeralda, los vampiros presentes brindaron con elixir vital.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

**NAYU**:Nakayoshi (Amiga), como siempre agradezco tu rr y pos del rescate, es que los vampiros esconden el cosmos de Shun para que no sea encontrado, entre su negra escencia.

**Shingryu Inazuma**: que salvaje :S ... ... pero me encanta :D opino lo que tu, hay pocos ShakaXIkki, y pues aqui no los abarco mucho, gomen.

**Aiko**: Muchas gracias por tu rr, y me alegra mucho no decepcionarte, e intentare seguir asi :)

**Little Pandora**: Pues si, las cosas son asi en la vida :S por mas que no lo queramos. Y dime, con quien te gusta Shaka oo?

**legendary**: Muchas gracias por tu rr, y me animas mucho para continuar :) y pensar que lo iba a dejar varias veces :P pero no lo hare, primero, por terminar con lo que empiezo, y porque me siguen animando.


	13. Parte 13

**¿Seika shika?**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, NCS

««»»

««»»

Entre un mar de confusión, su consciente navegaba sin rumbo, la desolación parecia haber invadido todo. Su corazón... la única ancla que le hacia permanecer fijo aunque no sabia porqué. Miraban la luna plateada reflejar el sol. Se admiraba al ver que a pesar de ser reflejo era capaz de cambiar el color de los rayos, convertirlo en suyos.

Pero él no sabia ni de que color esa su vida.

-Shun me marcho de nuevo- volteo a ver a quien le llamaba.

-si- volteo a verlo sin mostrar interés alguno

-aun no recuerdas quien eres?- pregunto acariciando la tersa mejilla

Movió la cabeza en negación -no, es como...- miro nuevamente hacia la luna, viendo un destello ojos-azulines desconocidos dándole paz interior, pero... solo había sido una repentina ilusión -es como si una parte de mi se negara a recordar-

-pronto recordaras- tomo el mentón del peliverde y acercando su boca con intenciones de besarlo -recordarás de donde viene tu autentico dolor-

Varias líneas carmín brotaron de sus ojos -y... por que siempre lloro aunque no lo desee?-

-no es solo llanto, es la verdad en ti, que sufre por querer regresar-

-recordando... dejare de llorar?-

Eleazar no contesto y bebió las lagrimas sangrientas de su prisionero, siempre estará ahí para consolarlo, el néctar a su disposición.

Y sin mas palabras dejo a un perdido peliverde.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Caminaba de prisa, las protestas de sus amigos no le importaban, un mal presentimiento lo había invadido y esta vez nada lo detendría. Solo que... al parecer Ikki no lo acompañaría, veía en el rostro de éste muchas dudas.

-Hyoga piensa bien lo que estas haciendo- Seiya se interpuso en su camino -no tienes idea de donde esta-

-no pudo desaparecer, esta claro que lo quieren vivo-

-entonces por que tanta desesperación por encontrarlo?- Shiryu tomo la palabra -si vas ir sin la mente fría, terminaras muerto, y posiblemente Shun también-

-que no vez que ya no puedo estas mas tiempo sin él, que me siento morir cada día que pasa, que... se que esta sufriendo y no puedo evitarlo-

-yo... yo entiendo lo que sientes-

-no, no entiendes lo que siento, porque no has pasado lo que yo Shiryu- callaron sabiendo lo cierta de sus palabras, lo doloroso que podría llegar a hacer, y lo que tanto rogaban por no pasar algo parecido -y tu Ikki, por que no me apoyas, no deseas recuperar a tu hermano?-

-claro que lo quiero, y ruego para volverlo a ver, pero...-

-pero, qué te detiene esta vez?-

-es lo que...- y dándole la espalda -es difícil de explicar, pero si te pusieras a meditar, a recordar como es Shun, en sus palabras, sentirías lo que siento yo ahora-

-qué, escúchate Ikki, suenas como si te hubieras resignado, y esperas que Shun haya al fin muerto

Un golpe seco llevo al rubio a caer -jamas, jamas pensaría que mi hermano haya muerto. Yo... estoy seguro que sigue vivo, y también se que ha pesar de lo que pase él no se rendirá, volveremos a verlo cuando...-

-cuándo, cuándo, CUÁNDO? Dímelo Ikki, dime cuando- el peliazul cerro los ojos, no queriendo ver los suplicantes que le rogaban una respuesta

-yo... no se, solo que siento como... si muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, y que... el final esta llegando-

-que-é final?- dudoso, temeroso de preguntar

-no estoy seguro-

Toda discusión se detuvo, el cosmos de uno de los caballeros Dorados emanaba de manera hostil, un enemigo había entrado al santuario.

-es Mu de Aries, vayamos a ver que pasa- sugirió Seiya, Shiryu asintió apoyándolo. Pero los otros dos presentes no mostraron interés en moverse. Pegaso y Dragón los vieron un momento -vienen?- no hubo respuesta, les darían su tiempo y se marcharon.

En la primera casa, el Caballero tenia como contrincantes lo que parecía ser 5 sombras, no lograba sentir sus cosmos, ni alguna pista que le dijera que eran, solo algo parecido a murmullos que provenían de cada uno.

No reconocía las técnicas con que lo atacaban, lo que si, es que eran poderosas y sino tenia cuidado seria derrotado. Gran cantidad de ataques había sido lanzados, una atmósfera extrañamente conocida comenzó a sentirse.

En un descuido, Mu se encontraba rodeado, la seriedad en dicho caballero no desaparecía, no le daría el gusto a sus contrincantes de verlo nervioso. Una ráfaga de energía y... el pelilila cayo al suelo.

-Saga?- el caballero de Géminis había llegado a tiempo

-Hola Mu- le dijo con una sonrisa y ayudándolo a levantarse, lo había impulsado para que no recibiera el ataque directamente.

-qué haces aquí, deberías estar en tu casa-

-no deberías cuestionas mis actos, solo estoy aquí por mi deber de proteger a Atenea- mirando a los verdes ojos de su amado -y porque he decidido ayudarte-

Sus rivales habían formado una línea frente a ellos, no esperaban la aparición de otro. Y los caballeros lo notaron. Una nueva sombra cubrió a la ya oscura noche, el olor a podredumbre irritaba sus narices.

-esto me recuerda...- comenzó Saga

-a los vampiros-

-pero ellos prometieron no atacarnos, por...- no quiso terminar.

-hay algo diferentes- comento el caballero de Géminis

-qué es?-

-son vampiros, pero... no se sienten como aquellos que nos atacaron, además que sus habilidades son diferentes-

-mm? ahora que lo dices, usan mas el combate que técnicas de engaño-

-así que ustedes se han enfrentado al Señor de lo Siniestro-

Ambos caballeros voltearon a ver a un joven de cabellos oliva y ojos claros, parecían en un tono crema -quién eres?- pregunto Saga mientras veía que ese tipo recorría con su mirada al lemuriano.

-estoy en búsqueda- termino su escrutinio en Mu y fijo su mirada en el peliazul -y ya lo encontré- una fuerte ráfaga de energía en tono verdoso golpeo a ambos caballeros lanzándolos contra varios pilares, no tuvieron tiempo de saber que paso, cuando varios ataque de distintas direcciones les impedían contraatacar.

Mu y Saga sintieron sus cuerpos pesados -nuestras armaduras están cubiertas por una extraña sustancia- lo dorado era cubierto por capa cobriza

-esta cosa esta devorándolas- agrego Mu liberando cosmos para proteger su símbolo de caballero de Aries.

-interesante- agrego aquel ser -sus protecciones aun existen, ustedes no son humanos ordinarios- y viendo los ojos verdes del lemuriano -como lo esperaba- una amplia y temible sonrisa en su rostro -este es el lugar que buscaba-

Las pupilas del vampiro se tornaron amarillentas, su boca pronunciaba palabras desconocidas, y la tierra alrededor de sus pies se oscurecía matando a todo ente cercano. La muerte se acercaba a los caballeros, quienes trabajosamente intentaban protegerse de ese temible ataque.

-mortis- pronuncio el ojicrema tras cubrir con su manto a ambos caballeros, sus armaduras explotaron al momento de ser destruidas, ambos cuerpo cayeron -son fuertes- ambos caballeros seguían con vida -tomen lo que buscamos y vamonos- las figuras de pie desaparecieron en un instante.

Sacudían su cuerpo y con trabajo logro abrir los ojos -Saga, estas bien?- reconoció la voz, pero no procesaba bien al información, su instinto lo hizo levantarse.

-Aldebaran de Tauro- pronuncio al notar la majestuosa estatura de su compañero -si, yo...- miro que había mas presentes -Dragón, Pegaso...- pero había una presencia que faltaba -dónde esta Mu?-

-eso quisiéramos saber, solo te hayamos a ti, y lo que alguna vez fue la armadura de Géminis y de Aries- Shiryu explico.

-nos atacaron unos vampiros...-

-vampiros?- fue interrumpido por la sorpresividad de Pegaso -esos, prometieron no atacarnos de nuevo-

-y lo hicieron, nos atacaron otro tipo de vampiros-

-y qué querían?-

-ellos buscaban...- todo lo sucedido recobro forma en su mente -a Mu, se llevaron a Mu-

-qué? A Mu?-

-tenemos que rescatarlo- el peliazul se zafo del agarre de Tauro pero trastrabillo a los pocos pasos.

-así no llegaras muy lejos, y menos sin armadura-

-pero y Mu, Shiryu , no voy a permitir que lo lastimen, no sabiendo de lo que son capaces de hacer con las personas-

-me comprendes ahora caballero de Géminis- Hyoga se acercaba junto con el caballero del fenix y de Virgo-

-Saga de Géminis, las heridas en tu cuerpo sanaran pronto, pero no te dejes perder-

-comprendo tus razones Shaka de virgo, incluso el porque de tus palabras, pero entenderás... puesto que en cierta forma lo vives, que no me voy a detener- Virgo bajo la mirada, sino había logrado confortar a Ikki, como lo haría con Saga.

-marchemos entonces en su búsqueda- Hyoga mostró solidaridad, y tal vez incluso apoyo en su dolor al no ser el único -si encontramos a uno, tal vez encontremos al otro-

Saga asintió y se disponían a marcharse

-antes de que se vayan Saga, descansa, y pide al patriarca que repare tu armadura, no vayas sin estar preparado-

-Aldebaran tiene razón, no los detendremos, como nunca lo hemos podido hacer- Seiya mostró su apoyo aun con temor de perderlos, mismo que han sentido desde aquella vez.

-los chicos tienen razón, partiremos al amanecer, ellos no permanecerán cerca del santuario, y tienen ventaja por ser de noche-

-al amanecer entonces-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Aprovechando su ligereza, se había escabullido para poder escuchar, sentía mucha curiosidad, quería saber todo del exterior... saber quien era. Y el que le impidieran salir era un gran obstáculo.

Usando los mismo pasillos secretos del castillo se oculto tras el muro que lo separaba de la sala de reuniones.

-el Señor de la herrumbre ha caído esta noche, nuestra guerra pronto acabara- sus bellos ojos miraban a todos los presentes, personas que se mostraban alegres de escuchar esas palabras -una vez que todos hayan caído, ya nada nos detendrá para lograr lo que añoramos-

-y señor- agrego un vampiro de alborotada cabellera caoba -al final... todo se hará cómo lo ha planeado?-

El señor se levanto disgustado, molesto de ser cuestionado -jamás me he equivocado, ganaremos y seremos los únicos recompensados- sus ojos brillaron con furia, el espía sintió temblar las paredes ante el retumbo de esa poderosa voz.

-lo siento señor, pero es que...- sus manos se alzaron intentando explicar lo que su boca no podía.

-no tengas dudas de nuestro señor de lo siniestro- la dama castaña se acerco al señor -por ser quien es, siempre hemos triunfado- la mujer abrazo al señor -y la clave se encuentra en el calabozo- su mirada pareciera que se fijaba en la nada, pero el espía sintió que lo taladraba con ella, que miraba a donde él se encontraba.

-ahora descansen, que el sol ya se a apoderado del cielo- los presentes ser retiraron, la dama rompió el abrazo.

-yo también me retiro Eleazar, ya no hay mucho que hacer- beso al vampiro y salió de ahí con su elegante caminar.

-también me retiro- se ignoraba a quien se lo decía, si se encontraba solo el salón.

El espía comprendió que sino salía rápido de ahí y regresaba a su habitación tendría problemas, y sorteando vueltas, escalones y todo obstáculo alcanzo la puerta, pero antes de poder detenerse, su cuerpo choco con otro.

-qué haces fuera de la habitación Shun?- lo tomo con fuerzas del mentón -el sol ha salido ya, es que quieres ser destruido?-

-n-no Señor, solo... solo estaba recorriendo los pasillo mientras usted llegaba- esperaba que le creyera.

-bien- al parecer Eleazar se conformaba con esa explicación -ahora entremos al nuestra habitación, ha sido un día agotador-

La puerta se cerro permitiéndoles toda la privacidad, que el castaño aprovecho para tomar con ternura y a la vez con fogosidad al joven. La lujuria y pasión con la que lo tomaba, hacia a Shun estremecerse en cada rincón de su ser, sentir como era idolatrado en cada caricia, cada a beso a candela, y el éxtasis al máximo. Pero a pesar de eso Shun lo sentía ese acto... vacío.

Vacío.

««»»

Su señor dormía plácidamente a su lado, o por lo menos eso creía cuando al levantarse de la cama éste no se movió. Vistiéndose con esas ropas oscuras que combinaba con todo en el ambiente, ropas que contrastaban con ese rostro de pequeño niño que poseía.

Camino por los desiertos pasillos, manteniéndose alejado de las ventanas por donde intentaba invadir la luz del sol, los vampiros descansaba en sus opulentas habitaciones, y los humanos a esas horas preferían no pasar por ahí para evitar la furia de los condenados al ser interrumpidos en sus descansos.

Bajo los niveles que lo separaban del área de calabozos, sabiendo que las palabras proferidas por la dama Jesabel habían sido para él. Sus vista le permitía recorrer los oscuros pasillo sin tropezarse, además de saber el camino perfectamente, que mas hacer en un enorme lugar al que estas enclaustrado, que recorrerlo.

Los calabozos casi siempre permanecía vacíos, solo algún otro humano que duraba poco ahí, algunos era liberados; otros, los que se resistían a desobedecer a su anterior amos, eran asesinados para futuro alimento

Había tres celdas con cuatro a cinco humanos que yacían inconscientes: Una celda mas lejana emitía un ruido diferente... o era sensación?. Se acerco titubeante; dentro de la celda se veía un joven sentado en el piso, su mirada centrada en él, aunque dudaba que lo viera por lo oscuro del lugar, pero aun así sentía que lo miraba de manera amenazante.

Shun se acerco cautelosamente lo mas que pudiera al prisionero, los rasgos del humano se le hacían conocido, sus pupilas se afilaron para distinguir la cabellera larga que se estimaba a la altura de la cintura.

Intento tocarla estirando su brazo -no te acerques- el joven agrego con agresividad, Shun retrajo su brazo ante esas palabras. -tal vez no tengas cosmos, pero aun puedo sentirte, no has aprendido a ocultar tu presencia en las sombras como los demás-

-aha- pronuncio al ser descubierto, comprendió que ese joven no era normal, conocía mucho de vampiros. Podría ser un cazador?

-por que entonces te han enviado a ti, no pensaran subestimarme-

-n-nadie me mando- su voz apenas era audible -y-yo quería saber, si tu eres la clave?-

Ahora fue el turno del prisionero de mostrar desconcierto -tu no eres como los demás, no parecer tener su misma personalidad-

-ya... me lo han dicho- Shun intento acercársele nuevamente pero se detuvo al ver como el joven se alejaba del tacto. -perdona si te molesto- se sentó sobre sus rodillas para estar a la misma altura -pero hay algo en ti que me da nostalgia-

-por que me dices esto?- le confundía el vampiro, y sospechaba que ese fuera su plan.

-no lo se- bajo la mirada apenado -perdona si te incomodo yo...-

-no, no, perdóname a mi, no quería ser grosero- Shun sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla -estas llorando, y es por mi culpa-

-no, no- se apresuro a contesta -yo siempre lloro aunque no sepa por que-

-ah no, eso es imposible, la gente no llora solo porque si-

-mi señor dice que porque soy especial debo llorar-

-no creo que por eso llores-

-no, yo creo que hay algo que...- unos pasos se escucharon acercarse.

Una repentina luz alumbro a ambos, tan repentina que no permitió a los ojos acostumbrarse -joven que hace aquí, el señor se va a enojar si lo ve en este lugar-

-lo siento- se levanto rápidamente, la chica al notarlo se alejo de ahí desapareciendo también la única luz -te veré al anochecer cuando seas juzgado-

-juzgado?-

-si, pero no te preocupes, si rechazas a tu amo mi señor te perdonara la vida y te dejara libre- y salió corriendo tras la decir la advertencia.

-ESPERA, yo no tengo amo...- sin respuesta, se recostó nuevamente, ya había intentado escaparse, tenia la esperanza de hacerlo en cuanto lo sacaran de la celda.

««»»

Estaba seguro de haber dormido aunque no se sentía nada descansado, había algo raro en el lugar que le impedía conseguir paz. Lo que si, es que había pasado un buen rato de la visita de aquel de joven apariencia; no había sido de ayuda, pero al menos le había dado ideas para poder escapar, era peligroso pelear desarmado en el mismo corazón del territorio enemigo.

Escucho como las otras celda eran abiertas, la gente protestaba pero en cierta forma parecía resignarse, al escuchar su celda abrirse, en un rápido movimiento esquivo a los dos vampiros, siguió el único camino, llego a otro salón, estaba iluminado con antorchas permitiéndole ver mejor su camino, intento usar sus habilidad, pero una mujer castaña se atravesó en su camino, sintió fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, heridas invisibles ardían en su piel.

Vio su manos manchada de sangre, pero no encontraba el origen de ella, 'es parte de sus trucos', Jesabel sonrío y su puño se cerro, siendo eso ultimo lo que vio antes de caer inconsciente.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

Contestando rr:

Primero que nada, perdon por el largo retrazo nnU

**Nayu**: Muchas gracias por tu rr :)

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Para el amor no hau imposible, es lo que se dice, pues bueno, seguire ese mismo consejo para este fic.

**Little Nisa Pandora**: Si, pobre Shun, pero alguien tiene que sufrir ni modo :S y pues Shaka no lo dejo siempre con Ikki, mas bien me gusta mas como seme, no tiene caracter para Uke, y pues a Ikki me gusta de uke, asi que por eso los pongo a los dos juntos :D

**legendary**: Muchas gracias por tu rr, y mientras siga habiendo lectores, seguire con el fic.

**Prozakita**: Gracias por tu rr


	14. Parte 14

**Seika shika**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, NCS

««»»

**Arigato: 'Nayu', 'Little Nisa Pandora', 'Marin-de-Leo-NOA', prometo ya no tardarme con el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto es el ultimo.**

««»»

Shun llego a su cuarto y sintió temor al no ver a su señor, temiendo por el enfado que provocaría por ello.

-dónde estabas Shun?- la repentina voz, haciendo casi brincar en su lugar

-perdone, se que no debí de haber salido, pero me entretuvo el joven Demian cuando me vio pasar, y... y... tomo de mis lagrimas- no mentía por lo de su retardo.

-ese- agrego despreciativo, tomando el hombro de Shun -tiende a saltearse mis ordenes. Bueno no importa, después de haré cargo- jalándolo lo metió al cuarto -te quedaras ahí hasta que regrese- cerro la puerta sin mas ceremonia.

Shun espero un momento, sabia a donde se dirigía y él iría ahí también atravesando el castillo por sus pasadizos.

El lugar a donde iba, un amplio salón, sin mas muebles que algunas sillas esparcidas en todo lo largo, una enorme cantidad de cuadros viejos. El pasillo central estaba levemente sumido con respecto al resto del lugar, ahí el piso se contemplaba mas oscuro en comparación con el resto.

Shun se acomodo tras una doble pared, oculto de los demás, centro su atención en una puerta, enorme de metal pesado. una por donde entran los prisioneros... esperando la llegada de aquel joven.

No tardo mucho, lo miro notando el estado inconsciente en que se hallaba, el cuerpo de aquel prisionero colgaba de dos personas que lo traían. Los demás prisioneros fueron colocados en el centro.

Eleazar exigió el rechazo a su anterior amo, varios lo hicieron, pero la mayoría se negó y pronunciaban amenazas en cuanto llegara el día para contra aquellos que mataron a sus amos.

La sangre de los condenados recorría el camino de división entre ambos niveles, el mismo poder del lugar absorbía toda esa sangre alimentando la fuerza de sus habitantes con ello. En un espectáculo macabro.

-despiértenlo- Escucho decir Shun cuando ya el único que quedaba era el pelilila. Con suma agresividad fue despertado y lanzado al piso -sirviente de Voynich, reniega a tu amo o perece-

El humano mostró desconcierto para después pronuncio con furia -no soy sirviente de nadie- se levanto mostrando todo su orgullo.

-tonto humano- una ráfaga de energía golpeo al pelilila aventándolo a varios metros -cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- Shun al ver tal escena comenzaba a sentir cierta necesidad, una de... protegerlo.

-quien eres si reniegas ser lo que se ve evidente-

-soy Mu de Aires, y fueron ustedes los que me secuestraron-

-mm?-

-hermano, perdóname que te interrumpa, pero me parece que tiene, en cierta forma, razón, según escuche Lord Voynich había hecho un ataque y traía un prisionero con él-

-dices que él es ese prisionero-

-así es, además...- acercándose al humano -el titulo que menciona lo he escuchado antes, y...- se agacho para quedar a la misma altura -ese hermoso rostro se me hace conocido- se levanto y giro rápidamente para ver de frente a su hermano -es uno de los hombres de la Diosa Atenea, y... amigo de Shun- su cabeza se ladeo a donde en misteriosa forma se encontraba el peliverde escondido-

Quien al oír lo ultimo retrocedió hasta donde pudo en el estrecho pasillo, impactado, su mente intentaba procesar lo escuchado, pero le costaba trabajo.

-si es quien dices que es solo queda una opción, aquí mismo morirá- Mu sabia que no tenia muchas oportunidades, ni su Diosa había podido contra ese vampiro. Moriría ahí, sin poder defenderse, sin haber podido despedirse de su amado Saga, sin besarlo una vez mas.

-muere-

Una explosión

-NO- Shun se había interpuesto recibiendo el ataque en su brazo, el cual ahora sangraba fluidamente.

-quitate- lo amenazo con la misma mirada.

-no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas- sus mejillas ya estaban teñidas de rojo -por que lo quieres matar, él no ha hecho nada malo, no es fiel a ningún vampiro- la herida se cerraba casi instantáneamente, el fluido carmín derramado desapareció en el suelo.

-es seguidor de un Dios y con eso me basta-

-no creo que su Diosa sea asesina de humanos, por favor, por favor- Mu miraba incrédulo a quien estaba frente a él.

-tienes razón Shun, su Diosa es protectora de humanos, deberíamos devolverle a su caballero- Eleazar miro con odio a su hermana por haber pronunciado eso.

-por favor mi señor, además...- agacho la mirada sus presentimientos aun estaban latentes en su ser.

-además que?-

-creo que él es la clave para saber porque sigo vivo-

Todos los presentes no ocultaron su sorpresa ante lo dicho, Shun había sido convertido en vampiro hacia tiempo, considerar que continuara vivo seria imposible.

-así es que eso- no tardo en recuperar su compostura el gran vampiro -si es así, te dejo esto a tu cargo-

-señor?-

-cura sus heridas y llévalo de regreso a su Santuario, no quiero problemas con su Diosa; y si deseas ve con él, ya no hay peligro, el señor de la herrumbre, la persona que lo ataco fue destruido, ya nada atenta contra él. Al menos no un vampiro-

-gracias señor- todos los vampiros abandonaron el lugar siguiendo a su señor. Una vez solos se aproximo a ayudar a Mu.

-vamos, lo llevare para que lo curen- el caballero aun seguía sorprendido.

-Shun, realmente eres tu?- pregunto aceptando la ayuda, pero no recibiendo respuesta alguna.

-creo que mi señor se va a enojar conmigo- comento viendo el agujero que había hecho en la pared para poder proteger a Mu.

Había muchas cosas que decir, muchas que preguntar, pero no se pronuncio palabra alguna en todo el camino.

Estaban en el sector donde habitan los humanos, Shun pidió lo indispensable para curar a su ahora huésped; tomando una de la gran cantidad de habitaciones.

-descansa, cuando despiertes quisiera hablar contigo, si me lo permites-

-claro que si, pero por que no ahora?-

-estas cansado-

-soy fuerte, no me subestimes-

-mas bien diría que no estas tomando muchas consideración al respecto, cuando eres herido por un vampiro, la energía que pierde uno en ello es absorbida por su atacante al doble, gastando así mas rápido a su contrincante-

Mu comprendió esas palabras en ese momento, y el porque ninguna de sus heridas sangraba, pues esa misma sangre ya era parte de su enemigo y recordando -Shun-

-dime-

-por que lloras? Creía que los vampiros no lloraban, además... es sangre-

-no lo se, es lo que quiero averiguar. Pero...- se levanto y camino hasta la puerta -descansa, vendré mas tarde con algo de comida, se que los humanos la necesitan- Mu asintió y vio a quien fuera su compañero de armas salir.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hyoga se encontraba en la salida del Santuario, su armadura al hombro y las esperanzas que lo acompañaban desde siempre. No tardo en divisar a varios compañeros se acercaban, entre ellos a quien estaba esperando en ese momento.

-estoy listo Hyoga-

-vamonos Saga, chicos, ya no me despido, ya han sido muchas veces-

-si Hyoga, y esperamos que esta vez regresen mas de dos- sus amigos les sonrieron en confianza.

-parece que alguien viene- Seiya había visto a dos figuras acercarse.

Saga descubrió de inmediato quien era uno de ellos -Mu- corrió hacia él, abrazándolo de la cintura y juntándolo a su cuerpo para besarlo con euforia -estas bien-

-así es Saga, me alegra tanto verte- ahora fue él quien inicio el beso.

-qué paso Mu, cómo te escapaste de ellos?-

-no me escape, mas bien...- y mirando a quien lo acompañaba que permanecía oculto en una amplia capa -fui rescatado-

Saga siguió la mirada del ojiverde -te agradezco mucho que lo rescatara- hizo una reverencia al acompañante quien retrocedió ante ese gesto.

-Mu- llamaron los demás al verlo -que bueno que este bien-

-nos alegra mucho verte de vuelta-

-a mi también chicos- Hyoga se mantuvo distante, estaba alegre por el regreso de su amigo, pero el dolor de saber que él aun no podía reunirse con su amado era mayor.

-y quien es él que te acompaña?-

-él es... alguien que deseamos recuperar- y buscando a alguien entre los presentes -y tu mas que nadie Hyoga- el aludido no pudo mas que pasar su mirada de Mu al desconocido y viceversa.

-de que hablas Mu?-

-me permites?- le pregunto a su acompañante, quitándole la capucha que lo cubría.

Su cabellera peliverde, la tez sumamente blanca, y sobre todo esos enorme y bellos ojos siempre cargados de ternura.

-Shun- un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Shun has vuelto- Hyoga se apresuro a acercarse para poder sentirlo, saberlo enteramente de vuelta. Pero el peliverde al verlo acercarse se oculto tras de Mu como animalito temeroso. Hyoga detuvo sus propios pasos, entre aturdido y temiendo lo peor.

-Hyoga, será mejor que te explique algo-

-qué? Qué es?- una explicación era lo que mas quería.

-Shun no recuerda quien es, 'ni nada de su vida', dale tiempo-

-si, si, eso haré, mientras, mientras... él este de vuelta y salvo-

Mu no quiso agregar mas, aun no era tiempo, si es que no se habían dado cuentas.

-Shun, sabemos que no nos recuerdas, pero nosotros si, y te extrañábamos mucho-

-gr-gracias- agrego Shun saliendo de atrás del Lemuriano.

-Mu, tu presencia se ha sentido por todos lados, alegrándonos- otro grupo de personas se acercaban, sin importarles abandonar sus lugares.

-Shun, hermano, has vuelto- todos miraron al peliazul que se acercaba, su presencia no se había notado hasta muy tarde cuando una siniestra sombra arrojo al fénix en un inesperado ataque.

Todos miraron asombrados al que había atacado. Shun al sentirse observado miro a los presentes y comprendió el error que había hecho.

-lo siento, no quise...- pronuncio con la mirada baja, la voz temblorosa -será mejor que me vaya, no es buena idea quedarme aquí-

-espera- Mu lo detuvo de la muñeca al notar que se quería alejar -no venias a descubrir la verdad, tu mismo lo dijiste, aun estas vivo, descubramos que es lo que pasa-

-pero... pero...- las lagrimas carmín ya se hacían presente.

-cálmate Shun, estas muy nervioso- lo había tomado de ambas manos, intentando darle la seguridad que había conseguido al ver de nuevo a los suyos.

-mmhhmmh-

-bien Shun, ahora expliquemos todo-

-Shun tu... qué te ha pasado?- Ikki desistió de acercársele nuevamente al verlo retroceder, paso su mirada de un Mu serio a un Hyoga desconcertado.

El silencio se había apoderado del lugar, parecía ser una simple explicación, pero cada palabra que se pronunciara a partir de ahora, cambiaría todo. La esperanza de recuperar lo perdido se vería cuestionada

-Shun es...- miraba el peliverde que parecía estar distraído -Shun es un... vampiro-

-de que... hablas, eso no puede ser posible- el dolor que sintió se noto en su voz -no es verdad, él no- su rostro se humedecía, las piernas le fallaban, deseaba salvarlo, y ahora... ahora no podía hacerlo.

Palabras de consuelo no eran pronunciadas, cuales era las correctas para ser dichas en ese momento?.

-yo... dije que Shun no recordaba nada de su vida, pero no dije nada que él no fuera quien conocimos en el pasado, tal vez no conviví con él tanto como ustedes, pero estoy seguro que es el mismo, solo un poco mas temeroso porque su carácter no esta sustentado en nada-

-estas seguro de lo que dices, hemos averiguado que cuando un humano es convertido, toma la misma sed de sangre de todos los suyos-

-es el vampiro que me salvo la vida-

-eso, un vampiro- se oyó exclamar

-quiere decir que un vampiro te salvo de otro vampiro, no es un engaño?-

-pues se podría decir igual, que un caballero al servicio de un Dios griego, ataco a otro caballero de otro Dios griego-

-Mu qué estas diciendo?- pregunto otro que deseaba ver al recién llegado, pero las palabras que pronunciaba no parecían ser de él. La misma Diosa Atenea estaba presente.

-me refiero, Patriarca, a que confío en este vampiro, confío en Shun, y en la misión que los vampiros le han asignado-

-necesitamos una larga explicación de esto Mu. No es que no estemos felices de verte sano, y de ver de regreso a Shun, es mas, era lo que tanto habíamos querido, pero...-

-que mas quisiera que explicar lo que pasa, pero solo he logrado hilar algunas ideas con lo que me ha dicho Shun, y lo que he visto, pero lo que en realidad pasa aun es un misterio para mi-

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, Shun se aferro del brazo del caballero de Aries -Mu- llamo en voz baja, pero aun así no ocultaba el timbre de temor que se escucho.

-qué pasa Shun?-

-el amanecer- sus ojos aparentaban ser mas grande de lo que era -pronto amanecerá, tengo que guarecerme- miraba para todos lado buscando un lugar, pero ahí solo había rocas y ruinas.

-Atenea, se que hay mucho de que hablar, pero permita que le de hospedaje durante el día, ya habrá tiempo para todo-

-esta bien- su vista no perdía al peliverde con su notorio nerviosismo. La pena, no era lo único que sentía por aquel que había sido alguien importante cuando estaba con vida.

La casa mas cercana, la de Aries; Mu y Shun caminaron rápidamente hasta ahí. Y aunque sabia que tenia que llegar rápido a un lugar seguro, se detenía mirando todo con detalle. Todos los siguieron a cierta distancia, el ambiente tenso que no desaparecía desde la revelación.

El calor que irritaba en su piel, fue una advertencia para que acelerara su paso.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

«« »» Campaña: Permite vivir «« »»


	15. Parte 15

**Seika shika**

««»»

Se que no tengo excusas por la tardanza, pero... no me decidia por el final, asi que... al final quedo zto, zpero que sea de su agrado.  
Y agradecer que hayan llegado hasta aqui, mas que nada que sigan leyendolo despues de tan larga zpera

Nayu, Eressea, Marin-de-Leo-NOA, Little Nisa Pandora, Andromeda gracias por los ultimos comentarios que podre agradecer dentro del fic :)

Dedicacion especial a Nayu, por recordarme echarle ganas para que llegara a su fin zte fic -kiss-

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, NCS

««»»

««»»

Cuando niños, hacemos cosas sin pensar demasiado en ello. Los niños... se equivocan, se pelean, se enojan, lloran y ríen por cualquier cosa, y al final... todo esta bien.

Al ser adultos, todos ellos son recuerdos llenos de alegría, que nos muestra como son las cosas, darle una forma de ver a la vida, ser quienes somos, pero que pasas cuando los has olvidado?, cuando no existe aquello que nos dice adelante o que esta mal?

No existe nada que nos diga quienes somos.

Pero hay algo que debemos tomar en cuenta que... la mente olvida, pero el corazón es testarudo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

El sol en lo alto, y los caballeros ocultos del cálido sol, al igual que sus voces, esperando en cualquier momento romper el silencio.

Los días pasados habían sido de infructuosa búsqueda, únicamente a eso; jamas se habían planteado enfrentar la actual situación, mas que nada... no queriendo pensar en ello.

Los hermosos ojos de Shun aun con esa ternura e inocencia que reflejaban, moviéndose con temor y desconcierto. Era él lo sabían, pero que tan él seguía siendo.

-Mu- pronuncio con voz baja -qué paso contigo?- Shion inicio la platica

-... no se como llegue, pero cuando desperté estaba ya en poder de Eleazar, desconozco que paso con el otro, solo escuche que había sido derrotado. Ahí me encontré a Shun-

-él ya era un... -

-si- una mirada de soslayo al peliverde -pero... aunque no sabia que era él, yo ya lo sentía diferente a un vampiro-

La Diosa dio un paso, sus brazos se movieron buscando palabras al aire -ah... eh...- las palabras no se formaban con facilidad –ah que te refieres?-

Le estaban desesperando tantas preguntas, cómo es que no entendían lo que él quería decirles?, no sentían lo mismo que él?

Shun, al sentir su desesperación, le sujeto del brazo, le miro calmadamente –no sabemos las respuestas, solo sabemos que aquí es donde están, mi señor nos mando aquí por esa razón-

-y haciendo preguntas sin sentido no las hallaremos, no es así?- Mu le pregunto al peliverde.

-aja- y dirigiéndose al resto –perdonen si mi presencia les molesta, realmente no quiero importunarlos pero... necesito descubrir las respuestas-

-no es molestia que te quedes, también nosotros queremos conocer esas respuestas- la Diosa hizo uso de su voz diplomática.

-gracias-

El pasar del día fue lento, desesperante y tenso; los demás caballeros ya habían sido informados de lo acontecido, y algunos obligados a permanecer en sus puestos solo como precaución.

Se agradecía la llegada de la noche, consejera de amantes. Shun en el interior de la casa de Aries; los presentes desde la mañana, solo se habían ausentado cuando fue necesario.

-Shun, no tienes hambre?- Mu se había acercado lentamente, aguardando el ambiente –ah pasado todo el día y no has comido-

-no, tengo hambre, gracias. Acostumbro dormir durante el día-

-me hubieras dicho, te hubiera preparado algún lugar-

-oh, no es necesario, me siento demasiado extasiado para dormir, me siento como... nostálgico y asombrado por este lugar-

Mu se paro a su lado, recargado en uno de los pilares, veían el cambio de luz del exterior. Los caballeros de bronce a fuera, en la entrada de recinto.

Los tonos rojizos los primeros en aparecer, los ojos de Shun se abrieron enormemente, el fuego en un rostro, los azules resaltando. Las ilusiones se estaban haciendo presentes, pero...

No había sombras

No había magia

No había... ilusiones

Estaba ahí, frente a él, junto al ocaso, el dorado que se tiñe rojo, los azules de mirada fría.

Shun camina, sin que nadie se de cuenta, a excepción de Mu quien observa en la mirada verde una esperanza, y lo deja avanzar.

Seiya gira, Shiryu e Ikki lo imitan, Hyoga intenta pero algo lo detiene, una delicada mano acaricia sus cabellos.

-rojo- se escucha quedo –se ha vuelto rojo- Shun acerca su rostro al de Hyoga, sus miradas se encuentras -... azul- apenas se escucha –yo te conozco- la luz se ha apagado, el dorado ha vuelto.

-si- contesta con una inmensa alegría

-yo... - intenta hablar, pero vagas, difuminadas imágenes llegan, una palabra en su cabeza, una que se ha repetido incesantemente y que no había escuchado –yo te di algo-

Todos miran silenciosos, esperan la continuidad de la conversación.

-sabes tu qué es lo que te di?- Shun lleva sus manos en el pecho, prediciendo la respuesta.

-tu... tu corazón-

-me lo podrías devolver?- ríos, derrama los ojos azules –por que lloras?-

-si te devuelvo tu corazón, tu me devolverías el mío-

-si es tuyo, tengo que hacerlo-

-pero no quiero- toma las pálidas manos en las suyas

-por que no?-

-porque tu corazón... tu amor me complementa, me faltas tu-

-yo?, no entiendo-

-Shun- cómo explicar?, existe palabras para decirlo?

No, no las hay.

Hyoga toma el mentón, le hace levantar el rostro, y sin pensarlo, por un deseo pasional, lo besa. Shun no corresponde pero tampoco lo aleja.

-te amo Shun-

Ante esas palabras, ahora las lagrimas carmín aparecen. Hyoga lo vuelve a besar, profundizando esta vez, pero... un dolor en sus labios, y un empujón. Saga toma al rubio que ha sido lanzado.

-qué paso?- alguien pregunta

-me mordió- lleva su mano a su boca, unos leve herida.

-Shun?-

El peliverde parece ausente, busca algo –algo que no es humano se acerca- emite en alerta. Todos lo escuchan –apesta a cadáver- sin dejar pasar el delicioso sabor que entro en su boca.

Shun sale del templo. Su vista en el camino al santuario, todos ven expectantes.

Cientos de cadáveres aparecen, su caminar lento, la piel carcomida y podrida, cubiertos por viejos ropajes

-qué son esas cosas?- exclama Seiya asqueado

-son zombis- Shiryu toma la palabra –venia en uno de los libros que leímos, algunos vampiros usan el cuerpo de las personas que mataron para formar un ejercito inmortal-

-es un horrible espectáculo- Shaka y su calmada voz –aun se ve el alma condenada de sus victimas amarrados a esos cuerpos-

-hay que liberarlos-

-pero cómo?-

-Shun, tu sabes cómo?- no hubo respuesta, el peliverde estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, una de sus manos en sus labios.

-SHUN- grito Ikki, al ver acercarse esos zombis a su otouto.

Eso lo saco de sus pensamientos –eh?...-

-cómo acabamos con ellos?-

El ojiverde ladeo la cabeza, parecía pensar –para liberar sus almas, hay que romper la cadena- Shun tomo al zombi más cercano, lo giro y de un solo golpe perforo la espalda y le arranco la columna de una manera grotesca.

Miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

-el alma fue liberada-

-entonces hay que romperles la columna. Hagámoslo- de certeros golpes, uno a uno de los cadáveres fue sucumbiendo.

-por que ha sido este ataque?, ya no debería haber enemigos que enfrentar- recordando las palabras del vampiro sobre un viaje seguro

Seria esto una trampa?.

-así que el preferido de Eleazar esta aquí- un vampiro cuyo rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, largas garras, su columna levemente encorvada, ojos pequeños tan negros que parecían dos pozos profundos, y el escaso cabello en su cabeza muy largo.

-el señor de la beligerancia?-

-te destrozare para lastimarlo a él-, un golpe en su estomago, ha sido lanzado golpeándose en el piso. Pero no existe daño, Shun se levanta pero no ha terminado cuando otro ataque rasga su piel en el estomago.

Los ataques son rápidos, Shun apenas y puede defenderse.

-Shun- todos miran preocupados, ese ser tiene gran poder, aunque sus ataques no son tan engañosos.

Aun en su condición de vampiro, los ataques lo estaban debilitando convirtiéndose en victima fácil.

Lo sujeta del cuello elevándolo a su altura –quisiera ver el rostro de Eleazar en cuanto sepa que has desaparecido, pero no importa, igual me reiré de su perdida- largas garras en su mano derecha, apuntando en el corazón del peliverde, pero...

... mira sus piernas, el hielo lo paraliza. Todos miran al causante.

-Hyoga- exclaman algunos, se nota el esfuerzo para poder inmovilizarlo

-no podré por mucho tiempo- hay tiempo para pensar en una estrategia, no mucho, -dense prisa-

-buen truco, pero no funcionara- a soltado a Shun, de su mano a aparecido una espada ancha de doble filo –pero que... -

El hielo ha aumentado, es mas firme, y mas rápido cubre al enemigo –Camus- el resto de los caballeros dorados han aparecido, pelearan lado a lado.

-si nuestra Diosa y amigos están aquí, no tiene caso que nos quedemos solo mirando- todos apoyan las palabras de Milo.

Una explosión, el señor de la belicosidad se ha liberado.

-hermanos, vengan a ayudarme- un extraño silencio llena el lugar, pero pronto es llenado por sonidos de pasos, fuertes y abundantes. El lugar se lleno de decenas de vampiros.

-es nuestro turno de demostrar nuestra fuerza-

-esta vez seremos los ganadores- los caballeros estaban listos para pelear.

-no hay nada que me impida destruirte ahora- los ojos del señor vampiro despiden furia

-alto- Saori se acerca –has invadido mi santuario, seré yo tu contrincante-

-no tenia nada contra los humanos, pero si así lo quieres- de la espada salió un rayo negro destellando truenos, la chica los detuvo con su escudo –no eres una humana comun-

-soy la Diosa Atena la diosa de la sabiduría y la lucha justa, y este es mi santuario-

-una Diosa, eh?. Déjeme presentarme- una reverencia demasiado pronunciada –soy Van Krezel, señor de los conflictos y el deseo por la pelea. Ya que nos hemos presentado, comencemos nuestro combate- otro rayo, pero mas poderoso.

Shun seguía en el piso, lugar donde Krezel lo dejara. Mirando los combates, había algo en ello que lo llamaba, que le decía que debía estar ahí. Su cuerpo se sacudía por la inapropiada parálisis, parecía que quería luchar, pero él no sabia, no recordaba como hacerlo.

Se levanto, sus pies se movieron, pero aun seguía sin reaccionar.

-Shun- no pudo ver quien lo llamaba, lo habían lanzado al piso –ten cuidado-

Encontró muy de cerca los hermosos azules, ambos en el piso, el paisaje se perdió, un destello del pasado llego.

-Hyoga!- exclamo con gran felicidad

-me recuerdas?-

-si- lentamente las bocas se juntan, un beso perdido en el pasado, vivo ahora –me alegra, pero mejor nos movemos de aquí- apenas lograron esquivar los ataques dirigidos a ellos.

Hyoga y Shun combatían juntos, aunque solamente Hyoga peleaba. Shun ahora sabia quien era, y entiende que es ahora, dos opuestos de un mundo hostil, sus dos seres chocaban pero se dirigían, en este preciso momento, en una misma dirección: acabar con la actual lucha.

_La razón de mi lucha tiene un solo fin, durante siglos hemos caminado en este mundo, hemos visto el pasar del tiempo. Nostalgias es lo que nos alimenta ahora, no se pierde mucho cuando tu vida es corta, nosotros ya lo perdimos todo. Nada... nos esta esperando en el futuro._

Escucho esa frase decir, lo entendía.

En la distancia, Saori tenia una difícil pelea, sus guerreros igualmente peleaban duramente, no se dejaría vencer. Una inmensa ráfaga de oscuro poder se dirigió a Atena, se preparo para recibirlo, pero...

-Shun- lo había bloqueado, la piel de sus brazos desagarrada, miradas se posaron en él. Rápidamente las heridas se curaron.

-serás tu ahora mi oponente?- labios delgados mostrando una burlona sonrisa

-no me gusta pelear, pero... es la única forma para acabar con esto. Además... – sus manos se movieron, del suelo multitud de sombras cubrieron a Krezel, quien peleaba para evitarlo –ya estas muerto- un bulto negro que se sumió en el piso.

Lo ha logrado?

La pelea entre vampiros y caballeros aun continua.

Una explosión.

-con ese poder no podrás destruirme- en una flama roja, Krezel reapareció.

Nuevamente en posición, una conocida por sus compañeros de armas 'la tormenta nebular', esperaba la aparición de su ataque. Siguió esperando… nada sucedió.

Estaba muerto, el caballero de Andrómeda ya no existe. Una mano en su hombro, ella le sonríe –entre los dos podremos derrotarlo- un asentamiento de cabeza.

Dos poderes, el confortante poder de la Diosa, y el ahora subrepticio poder de Shun.

Un grito.

Los vampiros pierden la confianza, son eliminados completamente por los caballeros.

-vencimos-

Una guerra ha sido terminada, y la continuación de esta se espera.

-nuevamente hemos peleado juntos, como antes- Atena sonríe, ha comprendido las palabras de Mu

Estas todos juntos de nuevo.

««»»

El joven vampiro mira el amanecer, los últimos vestigios de una ajetreada noche, sonríe al encontrar muchas repuestas, pero que ahora no lo confunden pues sabe quien fue, solo que ahora… lo que es no es algo que el quisiera. Ha aprendido muchas cosas, ha visto ese mundo que a protegido.

Son sus ideales las que no son claras, no se puede mirar solo de un lado e ignorar el resto, aun mas cuando lo has visto de frente.

-Shun- alguien le llama tiernamente

-Ikki- lo mira de reojo, había otra forma de llamarlo, pero ya no se sentía a gusto diciéndolo

-es mejor que entres, pronto saldrá el sol-

-si- suspira y mira a los ojos a su hermano, la persona que compartía un lazo de sangre¿todavía existirá? Qué tanta de su verdadera sangre aun permanece en su cuerpo?

Él ya no es el de antes, las cosas cambian, es lo que dicen, hay que hacerles frente, será que esa gente ha vivido algo parecido?

Una mirada a su hermano, una mas al paisaje, donde habitan dignos hombres.

Ya no se siente cómodo allí, además que la sombría voz de quien es su amo lo llama a su lado. No quiere regresar.

Pero tendrá que marcharse.

Y así llega un nuevo ocaso, fue agradable revivir viejos recuerdos, pero también empieza a comprender porque tras su no-muerte se olvida quien fue.

El corazón no sangra.

Solo sus ojos.

Es mas fácil de sobrellevar.

Siglos tras siglos llevando los escasos recuerdos de una vida mortal, no te dejan olvidar quien eres y terminas sin adaptarte a tu nueva situación. Convirtiéndote en un desterrado de mortales y vampiros. Las pesadas anclas que te obligan a tener una conciencia y pedir desesperadamente que todo acabe pero a la vez… pidiendo una razón para existir.

La soledad completa.

En eso se convertirá?

Ha visto a Hyoga querer acercarse, recuperar lo que quedo en pausa, el amor entre ellos apenas había empezado cuando todo eso paso, puede ver en sus ojos ese mismo sentimiento, azules que le trajeron de vuelta.

Lo ama, se aman, pero no quiere retenerlo a su lado en ese mundo caótico de sombras, asesinatos que no reciben perdón, ni lo piden.

Se cubre con su capa, tan oscuro como ahora lo es, y se aleja de aquello que él fue.

Había sido llevado por los de su clan al santuario, desconocía ahora el camino, pero el llamado del amo era lo único que se escuchaba desde que comenzó a caminar. Los cosmos de sus amigos ya no se siente, y su propia presencia es ínfima.

De nuevo en aquel castillo, su mente se mantiene clara, y con paso firme entra, todos están presente, forman un camino entre ellos, sorprendido llega a donde es guiado.

El salón de sacrificios, ahí a punto estuvo Mu de morir.

-has llegado- Jezabel, tan elegante como siempre, se le acerca –te hemos esperado- lo toma de los hombros y lo guía al centro del lugar, donde una mesa circular se ha puesto, en ella una copa y una sencilla daga plateada.

-sabiamos que serias nuestro liberador- la potente voz de Ezequiel se deja escuchar

-qué pasa?-

-te enseñe la vida de los humanos, conoces ahora la de los vampiros, dime Shun, qué has aprendido?-

-aprendido?, no… no se, solo se que… no encuentro lugar donde yo…- su voz se corta, una cristalina lagrima escurre de sus ojos, recorriendo su rostro, siguiendo su curso hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

-eres único Shun, sabia que lo lograrías-

-de que hablas?-

-eres un sobreviviente de dos mundos, te he llevado a las mas terribles guerras- incredulidad en el rostro del ojiverde –la de la búsqueda del yo-

-no entiendo-

-danos Shun- los demás vampiros se acercaron –la libertad, déjanos disfrutar del calor del sol, de sentir tranquilidad y mirar a las demás personas con detalle-

Le coloca la daga en las manos, haciendo apretar el puño en el mango.

-eres un no-muerto con mas vida que cualquier humano, tus claras lagrimas así lo demuestran- no se ha dado cuenta, pero sus ojos no han dejado de llorar, siendo recogida una con la pálida mano –esta es la prueba-

-somos seres condenados por un amor ilegitimo, danos ahora por tu puro amor el perdón-

-cómo haré eso?-

-amas demasiado para un mundo lleno de odio, naciste para darnos ese amor, las personas han llegado a amarte, y ahora posees un corazón entregarlo en tus manos, pero ese amor ahora ya no esta a tu alcance, tienes que dejarlo libre. Es hora de que otra persona entregue el amor que necesitan, pues el tuyo ya encontrado su razón, ya no es necesario-

-amor?-

-por eso te pedimos que lo entregues para acabar con una maldición, detener asesinatos y una guerra en las sombras-

-eso es lo que debo hacer?, para eso existo?-

-sabias desde el principio que tu estrella marcaba el sacrificio, este es el verdadero sacrificio que debes hacer, somos nosotros los que realmente te necesitamos-

-pero… los vampiros no mueren-

-no, los vampiros no morimos, pero tu corazón sigue siendo humanos ese es el que debes de entregar por amor-

Toma la daga con firmeza, la punta en su pecho, aun quiere vivir, no quiere hacerlo, pero… que le espera en este nuevo mundo?.

-Shun, entréganos el perdón-

La mirada del vampiro en él, las demás suplicantes de los presentes, hasta Jezabel pide silenciosamente.

En la entrada, un visitante inesperado encuentra el lugar desierto.

Mientras Shun, con su mente opacada clavaba en su corazón el final. Ezequiel sonríe, toma la copa, el hilo de sangre que brota de entre el arma es vertida en el cristal.

Miradas esperanzadoras en los vampiros, mientras en la de Shun se va perdiendo la luz. Dos lagrimas caen en la copa, han vertido el perdón. Y el ultimo de los Lord Vampiros bebe su excomulsion.

El aire del lugar se siente raro, sigue recorriendo los pasillo del desconocido lugar, un presentimiento lo lleva al final, la puerta abierta y en el encuentra lo que esta buscando.

-Shun- corre hasta él, hincandonse, tomándolo en sus brazos –no. Shun no- sus lagrimas caen en la mortecina piel.

Unos ojos verdes se dejan ver –Hyo-oga- aun… aun hay tiempo?

-Por todos los Dioses Shun, que paso?-

-era lo… único que… podía hacer-

-no debes morir, no tienes que morir- desesperado lo abraza hacia su cuerpo –Shun no me dejes, no ahora que te he recuperado-

Regreso, pero no era quien se fue, recuperar no era la palabra que convencía a Shun. Pero hubiera querido recuperar lo que dejo.

-es que no sabes cuanto te amo?, no sabes lo que sufrí al perderte, el verte desaparecer sin haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo, saber que has estado sufriendo, que… que… solo me quede sin hacer nada mientras te perdía,… y ahora… te vas de nuevo y ya no podré recuperarte-

-pe-erdoname Hyoga, no quería… que fuera así-

-no te mueras- lo cargo en sus brazos, sacándolo con desesperación de ahí –te llevare a un hospital, ellos te curaran-

-Hyoga… yo ya… estoy muerto, recuerdas?-

-no, no lo estas- bajaba ya las escaleras, obcecado por verlo bien –no lo estas- pero por mas que quisiera, tenia que ver la verdad, sus rodillas lo traicionaron cayendo sin perder su valiosa carga.

-mi alma esta dejando ya mi cuerpo sin vida, y he visto también, como la de los vampiros han encontrado el descanso, pero a mi aun me enlaza…-

Tomando el rostro del rubio, sus miradas encontradas.

-necesito decirte que te amo, que lo hice siempre, y desee mas que nada tener una vida tranquila a tu lado, ser por fin felices juntos… eso… fue lo que mas desee- sus ojos se cerraron había sido mucho esfuerzo –perdóname Hyoga… he intenta ser feliz- sus manos cayeron, el ultimo eslabón que lo unía… se separo.

-Shun? SHUN!, NOOOO!-

Los cimientos se estremecieron implorando cielo y tierra que no fuera cierto, pero en el frio cuerpo, inmóvil, ya no existía nada.

-Shun no puedes hacerme eso, yo… yo calentare tu cuerpo como lo hiciste tu hace tiempo conmigo, te traerá a la vida aunque mi cosmos se consuma por completo, no me dejes, no ahora que el mundo brilla en paz-

El oscuro salón, alberga dos cuerpo abrazados, aun sin vida puede verse el amor que se profesaban.

Dejaron un mundo sin guerra, pero los pecados del hombre siguen siendo del hombre, ya nadie afecta su efímera vida. Que la vivan como quieran de todos modos morirán, sus actos se quedaran y en algunos casos, asco tendrán de recordarlos.

Serán los olvidados.

Y aquello que sus acciones ayudaron al mundo, aunque no los hayamos sabido, sus almas danzan en el aire, su cálida presencia nos llega a acariciar cuando mas tristes estemos, recordándonos que aun podemos sonreír.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
